El Prometido de Fuyuki
by TheRebirth
Summary: Una vez, fue la sonrisa de aquel hombre la que salvó su vida y le dio un propósito. Una vez, fue la sonrisa de aquella chica la que salvó su corazón y le impulsó a perseguir sus ideales. Una vez, fue la sonrisa de aquella persona la que lo salvo de perder aquello que había aprendido a amar. En verdad, para un auto proclamado héroe de la justicia, él había sido salvado tantas veces.
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: El tesoro que se encontró bajo el mar.

El joven conocido como Emiya Shirou no pudo evitar preguntarse si su situación actual debería ser llamado mala suerte o simplemente ironia.

La última vez que el 'murió' fue durante el incendio de Fuyuki, en medio de un ardiente mar de llamas.

Pero en esta ocasión al parecer el moriría en medio del océano, envuelto en el manto de un frío mar.

Ciertamente, la vida podría ser cualquier cosa menos predecible, ese pensamiento cruzó por su mente mientras miraba la superficie del mar alejarse cada vez más a medida que él se hundía.

Las cosas habían ido a mal de una forma tan repentina que el joven pelirrojo apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en alguna otra cosa que no fuera salvar las vidas que amenazaban con extinguirse de un momento a otro.

Todo había comenzado con un viaje en un crucero al que su 'hermana', Fujimura Taiga, lo había arrastrado después de ganar un par de boletos en una rifa local. El crucero visitaba el mar interior de Seto una vez al año en su recorrido por el mundo. Ese día, la nave tenía planeado moverse por la costa Nakatsu desde Kanda hasta Bungotakada para después dar la vuelta y regresar pero esta vez atravesando el océano para darle a sus pasajeros una hermosa vista de las luces nocturnas de la ciudad ademas de las estrellas brillando sobre el oscuro cielo.

Fujimura Taiga pensó que este podría ser un buen recuerdo que compartir con su 'pequeño hermano', además de una buena manera de ayudarlos a distraer su mente de la reciente perdida que ambos sufrieron de manera repentina: el fallecimiento de Emiya Kiritsugu.

El hombre que se había vuelto una parte importante de sus vidas (para Shirou como una figura paterna y para ella como un hombre por el cuál tenia sentimientos de afecto que quizá se adentraban al interés romántico) partió del mundo de los vivos de manera tranquila y casi sin aviso. Si bien su salud se notaba cada vez más deteriorada, él simplemente los dejo de un día para otro, como si fuera un muñeco al que se le acabaron las baterías y dejo de funcionar para siempre.

Habían pasado casi dos años ya de eso, y aunque el tiempo tenía su manera de ayudar a sanar todas las heridas, esta no era una que fuera a cerrar tan fácilmente. Es así que, con la mejor de las intenciones, la joven heredera del grupo Fujimura arrastró consigo a su pequeño hermano la tarde del día anterior, rentaron una habitación en un hotel cercano a la costa y a primera hora de la mañana abordaron el enorme navío, esperando pasar un día de diversiones.

Fue un día bastante interesante, Emiya Shirou tuvo que admitir. La comida del restaurante dentro del crucero era bastante buena y le dio un par de ideas para mejorar sus propios platillos cuando volvieran a casa. Además, la refrescante brisa marina junto a la vista del enorme océano y las montañas a la distancia le ayudaron a mantenerse entretenido la mayor parte del viaje.

Pero entonces la tragedia ocurrió. Alrededor de 30 minutos antes de que el enorme navío llegara al embarcadero, una enorme sacudida se sintió y pronto la nave comenzó a dar indicios de estarse hundiendo. Al parecer la nave había golpeado algo oculto bajo el oscuro mar nocturno y un agujero se había creado, uno bastante grande al parecer, por que el barco comenzó a hundirse a un ritmo preocupante por la parte delantera.

Las personas comenzaron a entrar en pánico y a correr hacia los botes salvavidas. Shirou fue separado de Taiga en el camino debido a la enorme multitud que se había formado y entre empujones y jalones, fue echado poco a poco hacía atrás hasta que salió de la multitud por la parte más alejada de los botes.

Cualquier otro niño se habría asustado al haber sido separado de su familia y quedar solo en esa emergencia, o quizá por la idea de que, al no poder subir a los botes salvavidas, podría morir en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, Shirou solo soltó un leve suspiro de resignación mientras se acercaba a una pared para esperar a que la multitud disminuyera un poco antes de volver a intentar acercarse a los botes.

De esa forma, aunque se suponía que las mujeres y los niños deberían tener prioridad a la hora de subir gente a los botes salvavidas, las personas comenzaron a subir a ellos de manera desorganizada, casi rigiéndose por 'el primero que llegó es el que puede salvarse primero', no preocupándose por nada aparte de salvar sus vidas y la de sus seres queridos únicamente. El pelirrojo no se sorprendió por esta actitud que muchos podrían llamar egoísta o hasta cruel. El ya lo había presenciado antes, después de todo.

El se había comportado igual que ellos antes, después de todo.

Para escapar de ese infierno unos años atrás, el avanzó por el mar de flamas sin prestar atención a las decenas de voces que rogaban por salvación. No es que el no las hubiera escuchado, de ser así el podría ser capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo por haberlos dejado atrás. No, el las ignoró para salvar su propia vida.

Él los había dejado morir ese día, por lo que ahora no tenía el derecho de recriminar a estas personas por tratar de hacer lo mismo.

De esa forma, el joven espero pacientemente cerca de la fría pared de metal, mirando con ojos inexpresivos como la multitud disminuía poco a poco hasta que finalmente solo quedaron alrededor de 20 personas aún en la nave, incluidos algunos miembros de la tripulación del crucero.

"¿Qué haces allí parado? ¡Apresúrate a subir a los botes!"

Uno de los marineros pareció notarlo entonces, por lo que lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo rápidamente hacia los botes. Shirou se dejo guiar sin pensar demasiado. Él no se sentía preocupado por su propia vida, si acaso, la seguridad de su 'hermana' le preocupaba más, pero el pelirrojo había visto como la castaña había sido subida a uno de los botes salvavidas que bajaron al mar primero. Taiga había hecho un alboroto, tratando de volver al barco para buscar al chico, pero el resto de los pasajeros y los marineros la obligaron a permanecer en el bote y fue llevada con ellos, así que no había por que preocuparse por ella. Lo único que faltaba era que los allí presentes subieran a los botes restantes y todos estarían a salvo.

Pero entonces todo se fue al infierno.

Shirou no sabía lo que ocurrió, una buena parte del crucero ya se había hundido, pero parecía que todavía tendrían tiempo para que el resto de los tripulantes se salvaran, sin embargo, un fuerte ruido se escucho de pronto, seguido del sonido como de metal puesto bajo mucha presión. Algo se rompió en alguna parte, y entonces la parte delantera del crucero comenzó a hundirse a una velocidad alarmante mientras la trasera se elevaba. Fue como una recreación de aquella famosa película, y como en ella, todos los que aún estaban a bordo comenzaron a caer rodando hacia el mar, golpeándose contra todo lo que estuviera en el camino.

Shirou sintió que su pierna golpeo contra algo y un dolor punzante se hizo presente, pero la sensación de adentrarse con rapidez en el mar le obligo a ignorar el dolor y enfocarse en volver a la superficie. El chico tosió el agua que había entrado a sus pulmones y miro a su alrededor para tratar de entender la situación. Escucho los gritos a lo lejos de las personas en los botes salvavidas, pero todo a su alrededor era confuso. Apenas podía ver bien debido a la oscuridad de la noche y el sube baja de las olas de restaban aún mas de su visión.

Pudo ver a las personas que habían caído igual que él al mar, nadando desesperadamente hacía los botes salvavidas; pero también a aquellos que agitaban sus brazos y gritaban con desesperación, al parecer incapaces de mantenerse a flote debido a una razón u otra. Aquellos que podían nadar pasaron a su lado o se alejaron de ellos, ignorándolos a todos de nueva cuenta con tal de salvar sus vidas.

Emiya Shirou había comenzado a moverse incluso antes de que su cerebro hubiera terminado de registrar toda esta información. Sujeto con un brazo a una mujer que estaba hundiéndose poco a poco mientras yacía inconsciente boca arriba. Sin perder tiempo, nado mientras la llevaba consigo al bote salvavidas más cercano.

"Esta mujer esta inconsciente, es probable que necesite RCP."

Le dijo al hombre que estiro sus brazos para subir a la mujer al bote y sin esperar respuesta, se alejo en busca de más personas que necesitaran ser salvadas.

Una niña llorando asustada, manteniéndose apenas a flote gracias a su chaleco salvavidas. Un hombre con un brazo roto. Una señora mayor que se mantenía a flote pero que rápidamente iba perdiendo fuerzas debido a su avanzada edad. Una chica que al parecer no sabía nadar. Un niño sujetándose a una caja de madera. Uno a uno, sin detenerse un segundo, el pelirrojo siguió buscando vidas que salvar.

Por supuesto, la escena de un adolescente, casi un niño, nadando en ese oscuro océano mientras hacía su mejor esfuerzo por salvar vidas fue algo que golpeo fuertemente a aquellos que estaban en los barcos salvavidas; sentimientos de profunda vergüenza y remordimiento ante su propio egoísmo invadiéndoles y haciéndoles olvidar el temor a perder sus vidas. Uno de ellos saltó hacia el mar, nadando hacia una mujer que hacia su mejor esfuerzo por mantenerse a flote, y pronto, más y más de ellos hicieron lo mismo, tratando de ayudar.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de esto, sin embargo, no fue capaz de prestarle demasiada atención debido a que su mente comenzaba a sentirse pesada y lenta. Su cuerpo hacía tiempo que había comenzado a gritar de dolor debido al sobre esfuerzo que le resultaba nadar de esa forma tan frenética sin detenerse a descansar un poco. Sus extremidades cosquilleaban y no se movían tan bien como el desearía, le costaba trabajo mantener su cabeza por encima de las olas que lo golpeaban sin cesar y podía sentir su corazón latiendo furiosamente mientras su cabeza zumbaba.

Fue debido a esto que tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta de que no solo su cabeza ya había caído por debajo de la superficie del mar, si no que él ya se había hundido al menos dos metros y continuaba cayendo. Trato de mover su cuerpo para nadar de nuevo a la superficie, pero sus brazos y piernas no le respondieron. Trato de aguantar la respiración para evitar ahogarse, pero fue incapaz de cerrar su boca, sus labios entreabiertos dejando escapar una burbuja tras otra del vital oxigeno que necesitaba su cuerpo.

'Ah... Estoy muriendo de nuevo...'

Ese pensamiento cruzó su mente mientras su entumecida conciencia comenzaba a apagarse poco a poco. Era como la sensación de caer lentamente dormido, pero el joven sabía que una vez su mente se apagara por completo, ya no despertaría de nueva cuenta.

Los pensamientos de Shirou se centraron en la promesa que le hizo a su padre adoptivo hacía ya casi dos años, en aquella tranquila noche de verano. Tristemente, era una promesa que no llegaría a cumplir, al parecer. Estaba bien, pensó el joven. Quizá no fue lo que esperaba, pero al menos había salvado unas cuantas vidas antes de morir. No era ni por asomo suficiente para compensar a todos aquellos a los que abandonó durante aquel incendio, pero ya no había nada más que el pudiera hacer ahora.

Con una sonrisa serena, el chico cerro los ojos para dejarse llevar por ese sueño que ahora parecía tan acogedor.

Quizá fue por la falta de oxigeno que comenzó a causarle alucinaciones, o quizá fue por que era verdad aquello que decían que había cosas que solo podías ver cuando te encontrabas en el umbral entre la vida y la muerte, pero Shirou tuvo la sensación de que, antes de cerrar los ojos, pudo ver la sombra de algo nadando hacia él, era algo que se movía rápidamente pero de manera elegante, casi danzando en el fondo del mar.

La figura de una hermosa joven de cabellera castaña y mirada gentil fue lo último que su mente fue capaz de registrar antes de caer en un profundo sueño.


	2. La novia Mafiosa

Primera Melodía: La novia mafiosa.

En el mar de Seto, una doncella de espuma

salvó al joven justiciero de la infortuna

La deuda de gratitud pagada debe ser

así que prepárate para reír y llorar

por la historia de amor que acaba de comenzar...

*Opening: Seto no Hanayome: Romantic Summer*

Emiya Shirou abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras su desorientada mente poco a poco comenzaba a poner en orden sus pensamientos. Frente a sus ojos había un techo que no recordaba haber visto antes y, sin embargo, le resultaba familiar. No supo cuanto tiempo paso mirando el mismo punto, la pregunta de '¿que es lo que estoy mirando?' ayudando a su cerebro a ponerse en marcha de nueva cuenta. Mirando un poco a su alrededor descubrió que se hallaba en un cuarto de hospital, aunque no recordaba el como llego a ese lugar.

Levantando su aun adormilado cuerpo, logro sentarse en la cama justo a tiempo para recibir a una Fujimura Taiga, la cual acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación. Los ojos de la chica se abrieron en sorpresa por un segundo para después llenarse de lagrimas y correr hacia él.

"¡Waaah! ¡Shirou! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!"

Comenzó a llorar lo castaña mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza hacia su pecho. Shirou no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incomodo ante esto. No tanto por que le molestara el contacto con la chica, o el que le avergonzara como su rostro estaba tocando directamente esa parte del cuerpo de su hermana mayor; si no por el hecho de que aún sentía su mente ligeramente desorientada y la manera en que la joven lo estaba abrazando y lo sacudía ligeramente solo ayudaba a que la sensación de mareo en él creciera.

Aún así, el pelirrojo fue capaz de notar el temblor en el cuerpo de la mayor, así como la forma en que su rostro de verdad parecía afligido, por lo que simplemente decidió regresar le el abrazo mientras trataba de tranquilizarla.

"Esta bien, Fuji-nee. Yo estoy bien y tu estas bien, así que no tienes por que preocuparte de nada."

Le dijo mientras movía un poco las manos para frotar la espalda de la chica. Shirou no sabía si eso de verdad ayudaba para algo, pero algunas veces había visto a las madres de los niños que lloraban el la primaria hacer esto mientras los abrazaban para calmarlos, así que el decidió hacer lo mismo.

Taiga solo abrazo al chico un poco más mientras frotaba el rostro contra su cabello rojizo un par de veces y después se separó de él.

"A pesar de que le prometí a Kiritsugu en su tumba que cuidaría de tí, deje que pasara esto..."

La voz de Taiga estaba llena de remordimiento y auto reproche, pero el menor solo negó con la cabeza para después sonreír le suavemente.

"No fue tu culpa, Fuji-nee. Dejando de lado el accidente del barco, me divertí mucho durante el viaje, así que no pienses que hiciste algo malo."

La sonrisa amable y los ojos sinceros del chico le causaron una gran calidez en el pecho a la castaña, por lo que abrazó de nuevo al pelirrojo, esta vez sonriendo ampliamente.

"¡¿Por que eres tan lindo?!"

"Fuji-nee, me estas aplastando..."

Poco después llegó el doctor a cargo del menor. Mientras lo revisaban, Taiga le explicó que al chico que lo había rescatado una lancha de los guardacostas. Él fue encontrado flotando encima de de unas cajas de madera mientras llevaba un chaleco salvavidas puesto, a casi un kilómetro cerca de la costa y varios kilómetros lejos del accidente. Escuchar esto lo extraño bastante, ya que él no recordaba haberse puesto un chaleco, mucho menos haber nadado tan lejos, sin embargo, lo más extraño de todo fue que al parecer alguien le había vendado la pierna derecha, donde tenía una cortada amplia pero poco profunda, para después abandonarlo allí.

Normalmente se pensaría que, fuera quien fuera quien lo salvo, esa persona no pudo salvarse sí misma y se hundió al fondo del mar; pero según la lista de pasajeros y tripulantes, todas las personas a bordo del crucero se habían salvado, por lo que era un misterio el como el pelirrojo llego a ese lugar de esa manera.

"Quizá fue una sirena."

Bromeo un poco el doctor, aunque después agrego que bien pudo haber sido un pirata o alguien que no deseaba ser visto, pero que tampoco tenia el corazón para dejar a un niño morir en medio del mar.

Después de pasar el resto del día y una noche más en el hospital para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien con el chico, finalmente el doctor lo dio de alta así que Shirou y Taiga finalmente pudieron volver al hotel donde se habían hospedado antes. El plan era recoger sus pertenencias, quizá permitirle a Shirou tomar un baño y después volver a casa.

A pesar de que Shirou ya la había perdonado, Taiga no estaba especialmente tranquila con la situación debido a que su abuelo, Fujimura Raiga, había estado sinceramente aterrador mientras la castaña le explicaba acerca del accidente y lo que le ocurrió al joven Shirou. El viejo Raiga le había tomado un cierto cariño al pelirrojo, tratándolo algunas veces como su propio nieto a pesar de que el menor siempre se comportaba de manera bastante formal con él. No es que a Shirou no le agradara el líder del Grupo Fujimura, es solo que aún le costaba acostumbrarse a él. La única persona con la que Shirou actuaba de manera informal era con su 'hermana mayor' Fujimura Taiga, con su compañera de clase Zenigata Mawari, y con su 'amigo' Matou Shinji.

Es así que con una gran diversidad de sentimientos, ambos abandonaron el hotel con rumbo a la estación de trenes que los llevaría de vuelta a Fuyuki.

Fue entonces cuando se encontraron con esa chica.

Era una joven de larga cabellera castaña y apariencia refinada. Sus ojos color chocolate miraban con decisión hacia adelante pero a la vez sus manos se apretaban un poco entre ellas frente a su regazo, aparentemente nerviosa por alguna razón.

Al principio ni Taiga ni Shirou le prestaron demasiada atención. La chica era bastante linda, tenían que admitir, pero debido a que no la conocían decidieron simplemente seguir su camino. Sin embargo, pronto notaron que la chica los siguió con la mirada y cuando ambos estaban casi frente a ella en la salida del hospital, la joven les hablo.

"Umm... Buenos días..."

Una suave voz surgió de sus labios, sorprendiéndolos un poco al notar que parecía estar dirigiéndose a ellos. Sin perder el impulso, la chica continuo.

"Encantada de conocerlos. Mi nombre es Seto Sun..."

Dijo para después hacer una leve reverencia. Taiga la miro confundida por unos segundos, pero su cuerpo reacciono de manera automática, regresando el saludo.

"¡Oh! Soy Fujimura Taiga. El gusto es mio..."

Por su parte, Shirou no pudo evitar ladear la cabeza un poco confundido. Nunca había visto a esta chica, pero algo le causaba curiosidad en ella.

Negando con la cabeza un poco, el chico hizo una ligera reverencia, presentándose por igual.

"Emiya Shirou. Es un placer."

"¿Emiya...san?"

"Si... Emiya Shirou... Umm... ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo?"

Pregunto educadamente el pelirrojo, tratando de ocultar su confusión. Taiga parecía igual de confundida, pero al ver que la chica se estaba dirigiendo al pelirrojo, decidió guardar silencio y ver que sucedía.

"Emiya-san."

"¿Si?"

"Emiya-san... por favor... ¡Por favor, permite que me vuelva tu esposa!"

Empezando con voz suave pero terminando con voz fuerte y decidida, la joven hizo una reverencia frente al chico. Las pocas personas alrededor de ellos se detuvieron al instante, curiosas por saber si habían escuchado correctamente lo que la castaña acababa de decir. Por su parte, la mente del pelirrojo pareció detenerse por un instante, el chico preguntándose si, posiblemente, su mente había sufrido alguna especie de malestar que le hizo escuchar mal las palabras de la persona frente a él.

"¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Que está pasando aquí?"

Los ojos de Fujimura Taiga estaban abiertos por completo y su cabeza se sacudía rápidamente de un lado a otro, mirando el rostro de su hermano, luego el de la chica desconocida para después volver a mirar al chico en un ciclo aparentemente interminable.

Al parecer sin darse cuenta de la conmoción que estaban causando sus palabras, la joven volvió a hablar.

"Umm... Las cosas sucedieron de manera tan rápida que estoy segura fue una sorpresa para ambos, pero... ¡Espero que por favor puedas tomar responsabilidad de lo que sucedió la noche pasada!"

Y con eso el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Por unos segundos el más absoluto de los silencios reino en las cercanías mientras todos los presentes (Shirou, Taiga y algunos curiosos en los alrededores), parecieron congelarse en su lugar. Shirou incluso podría jurar que hasta el sonido de los automóviles en las calles cercanas desapareció por completo.

Fue el gutural sonido junto al pelirrojo lo que lo saco de ese estado como de petrificación en el que había caído. Provocando le ahora un fuerte temor que no había sentido ni cuando estuvo a punto de morir ahogado hacía poco.

Fujimura Taiga tenia la cabeza agachada, por lo que sus ojos no eran visibles debido a los mechones de su cabello. No, alguna especie de oscuridad se había posado en ellos ya que, debido a la diferencia de estatura de ambos, era casi imposible que el menor no pudiera mirar sus ojos a esa distancia incluso si la mayor bajaba la mirada.

Los dientes de la castaña estaban apretados y rechinando mientras que sus manos se apuñaban con fuerza a cada lado de ella.

"¡SHII-ROUUU!"

El pelirrojo, sintiendo el peligro inmediato, trato de alejarse de la bestia mientras se cubría con las manos y negaba con la cabeza.

"¡E-Espera, Taiga! No tengo idea de lo que está sucediend-¡Gyaaa!"

Sin embargo, con un salto similar al de un tigre lanzándose hacia su desafortunada presa, la mayor atrapo al chico y con sus nudillos comenzó a presionar la cabeza del pelirrojo fuertemente.

"¡¿En que momento tuviste tiempo para atacar a esta pobre chica?! ¿Fue la noche que llegamos al hotel? ¡¿No me digas que fue durante el tiempo que yo estuve en el buffet?! ¡Así que decidiste no acompañarme por que tenias otro buffet en mente! ¡Tu pequeño rascal!"

La temida Tigre de Fuyuki (¡Nunca la llames así!) demostró una vez más su fuerza sobre humana al levantar al chico del cuello de su ropa y sacudirlo ferozmente con cada pregunta. Shirou trataba de defenderse de las acusaciones pero apenas podía mantenerse consciente mientras era zarandeado como un muñeco de trapo, así que sus palabras solo surgían como un montón de "¡Ug!" "¡Waah!" "¡Ack!" y demás sin sentido.

"Disculpen la molestia. Perdón por interrumpirlos cuando están tan ocupados."

Una voz varonil se escucho de pronto, haciendo que Taiga detuviera su infructífero interrogatorio por un instante. Alzando la mirada, por un instante la princesa Yakuza pensó que estaba mirando a varios tipos del grupo de su padre, pero un segundo después se dio cuenta de que no reconocía a ninguno.

Ciertamente, ella sería incapaz de olvidar a alguien tan encantador y varonil como el sujeto del cabello afro en medio de todos.

"¡Hey, hey! ¡Presten atención a nuestro Aniki!"

"¡Dejen de parlotear o les podría pasar algo malo!"

Dos de ellos hablaron de una forma que Taiga reconoció. En su mente ella la había bautizado como 'Lenguaje de intimidación Yakuza' y era la manera en la que los miembros de su grupo actuaban cuando querían mostrarse fuertes y aterradores contra alguien.

Y considerando que lo estaban usando contra ellos, eso no podría ser nada bueno.

Soltando a su tonto hermano menor para que cayera sentado al suelo, la castaña se giro hacía estos recién llegados. Notó entonces que se habían colocado frente a la joven, pero no parecía que pensaran atacarlo, si no más bien parecían estar cubriéndola.

"Ustedes dos, cierren el pico."

Dijo el apuesto hombre del afro y de inmediato ambos le hicieron una reverencia, disculpándose.

"Me disculpo por eso. Nosotros somos miembros de la familia de nuestra Señorita Sun. Lamentamos molestarlos a usted dos, Fujimura Taiga y Emiya Shirou, pero me encantaría invitarlos a un pequeño viaje."

Por un segundo, la voz tan masculina de esta persona hizo que Taiga sintiera que estaba en las nubes, pero entonces sus palabras se registraron por completo en su mente y un leve sudor se hizo presente en su cuerpo.

"Umm... ¿Qué tipo de viaje...?"

Pregunto con cierta timidez. No era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un grupo de Yakuzas rivales, tampoco la primera vez que lo hacia con desventaja de números. Muchos rivales de su grupo habían tratado de atacarla durante su camino a la escuela o de regreso de ella, pero Fujimura Taiga era más que suficiente de defenderse de ellos o resistir hasta que los refuerzos de su familia llegaran.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón no deseaba luchar contra este hombre de rasgos elegantes.

"Fujimura Taiga. ¿Supongo que usted es la persona encargada de este chico? A nuestro líder le encantaría tener una charla frente a frente con ustedes."

Y con eso, Taiga supo que se habían metido en un gran, pero gran problema. Aparentemente su ahora no tan adorado hermano menor se había involucrado con una chica de la zona, la cual resulto ser una princesa Yakuza, justo como ella. Soltando un suspiro, la castaña dejo caer sus hombros totalmente resignada.

Su abuelo iba a armar una grande una vez que se enterara.

"Uhh..."

Shirou, por su parte, estaba aparentemente inconsciente en el suelo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Emm... Ehh... ¿Por que estamos en este lugar tan peligroso?"

Taiga pregunto, luciendo totalmente asustada. La chica no esperaba que los fueran a tratar de la mejor manera dadas las circunstancias, pero, en base a su propia experiencia, suponía que al menos no los iban a lastimar hasta que las negociaciones terminaran.

Sin embargo, jamás se espero que ambos fueran guiados hasta la punta de un acantilado que daba directo a un mar embravecido. Casi confirmando su desagradable sospecha, el apuesto hombre del afro hablo.

"Muy bien, señores. ¿Podrían dar un paso hacia adelante, por favor?"

Dijo de manera tan casual y despreocupada que la castaña casi acepta de manera automática.

Shirou, por otro lado, no estaba para nada contento con la situación actual.

"¡¿Que es todo esto?! ¡¿Que están tratando de hacerle a Fuji-nee?!"

El chico había estado inconsciente hasta hacia unos minutos atrás, pero ahora que empezaba a entender la situación, no había forma de que se fuera a quedar de brazos cruzados. Si bien era cierto que los enemigos los superaban en numero y sin duda eran más fuertes, en el peor de los casos esperaba crear una apertura para que Taiga pudiera escapar.

Así es, solo tenia que crear una apert-

"¿Eh? ¿Por que estoy cayendo?"

En algún momento de sus pensamientos de heroísmo y salvación, Taiga y el pelirrojo fueron empujados hacia el mar.

"¡Shirou, idiota! ¡Si tanto querías una princesa Yakuza como novia, podríamos haberlo negociado!"

Fue el grito que una furiosa Fujimura Taiga dejo salir antes de caer al embravecido mar, seguido poco después por el pelirrojo.

Por segunda vez en el día, la conciencia del chico se desvaneció.

Sin embargo, antes de cerrar los ojos, esta vez pudo ver con certeza como la chica que había comenzado todo este problema lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo arrastraba con ella hacia lo profundo.

También pudo ver con certeza que, debajo de su larga falda, una cola como las de los delfines surgía.

'Quizá fuiste salvado por una sirena.'

Recordó las palabras que aquel doctor había dicho en broma.

Entonces, de nuevo fue todo oscuridad.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Yerno... Yerno..."

Una voz rasposa se escucho en las cercanías. Shirou trato de abrir los ojos, pero su mente se sentía pesada.

"¿Estas bien, Yerno?"

La voz insistió, pero Shirou no pudo más que soltar un ligero "Uuhh...", incapaz de reaccionar de alguna otra manera.

"Ahh... No tiene caso. ¡Masa! ¡Dale primeros auxilios!"

"¡Hai!"

De pronto, el pelirrojo sintió algo posarse encima de sus labios y moverse, era algo cálido y suave que lo hacía sentir tranquilo y parecía estarle infundiendo vida a su maltratado cuerpo...

Con curiosidad, el chico finalmente fue capaz de abrir los ojos y mirar que era esa agradable cosa que estaba en su rostro...

"¡GYAAAAAA!"

Con un grito surgido desde lo más profundo de su alma, Emiya Shirou dio un fuerte salto, levantándose de golpe y retrocediendo rápidamente hacía atrás, su corazón latiendo ferozmente en una mezcla de horror y desconcierto.

Sin importar que tan varonil y atractivo sea, para el pelirrojo ver el rostro de un hombre tan cerca del suyo era incomodo. Despertarse para descubrir que lo estaba besando era mucho peor.

"¡¿Qu-Qu-Que demonios esta pasando aquí?!"

Pregunto mientras se pegaba lo más posible a la pared, su mano derecha sobre su pecho, tratando de controlar su alocado corazón.

"Uhh... que afortunado eres..."

Una suave voz se escucho cerca de él, una que reconoció como la de su hermana mayor, por lo que dirigió su mirada hacía ella. Fujimura Taiga estaba sentada en el suelo de tatami mientras miraba sonrojada al pelirrojo.

"¡¿De que estas hablando, Fuji-nee?! ¡Un tipo desconocido me acaba de besar mientras estaba inconsciente! ¡Deberías estar mas preocupada!"

"Estoy tan celosa..."

"¡Fuji-nee!"

Sin embargo, ese grito proveniente desde lo más profundo de su alma cayo en odios sordos. Desesperado, el chico miro a su alrededor para tratar de entender que demonios estaba sucediendo. Fue entonces que notó al resto de las personas allí reunidas.

Estaban en una gran habitación de estilo oriental. El suelo era de tatamis y las paredes corredizas estaban hechas de papel. En ese lugar estaban reunidas alrededor de 40 personas, unas 30 o más acomodadas en dos hileras, cada una cercana a cada pared; y al fondo de la habitación había tres personas más: una mujer de aspecto elegante, un hombre de aspecto rudo, y por último la chica que le había pedido tomar responsabilidad.

"Pareces un poco confundido, Yerno."

Con voz áspera, el hombre de aspecto rudo hablo. Sus ojos mirando con intensidad al pelirrojo.

Notando la tensión palpable en el lugar y el ambiente solemne que tenían todos, el semblante del pelirrojo cambio a uno de más seriedad. Sentándose en el suelo con sus piernas debajo de él, el joven miro hacia aquel hombre que parecía ser el líder de este grupo de Yakuzas, si es que sus pocas interacciones con Fujimura Raiga y su grupo podrían ser consideradas como ejemplo.

"¿Donde estamos? ¿Me podrían explicar que sucede aquí?"

Pregunto de manera directa pero sin tratar de sonar conflictivo. Sin embargo, la respuesta vino desde su lado, donde Taiga estaba sentada de piernas cruzadas.

"Veras, Shirou. Al parecer estamos en el hogar de la chica de antes, Sun-san. Y... esto... Yo tampoco lo entiendo del todo, pero al parecer estamos en el fondo del mar y ellos son Sirenas..."

Su voz comenzó a volverse más baja a medida que hablaba, demostrando que ella tampoco terminaba de creer lo que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, Shirou tomo sus palabras por hechos. Dudaba mucho que incluso Taiga pudiera soltar una broma tan ridícula en una situación así, además de que él había visto la cola como de pez que surgía de la parte baja de esa chica.

"Ya veo. ¿Y para que se nos llamó a este lugar?"

Le pregunto en su lugar, pero de nuevo, la respuesta llego desde otro lado. El hombre de aspecto rudo se sentó sobre el cojín debajo de él, cruzando sus piernas por igual mientras respondía.

"Mi invitado, que vino desde tan lejos. Yo soy el padre de Sun, además de ser el líder del grupo Setouchi de la Alianza de Peces Setouchi. Mi nombre es Seto Gouzaburou."

Declaro con firmeza mientras sus ojos le miraban con intensidad abrumadora. A su lado, la mujer de aspecto elegante fue la que continuó la presentación.

"Yo soy su esposa, Seto Ren. Es un placer."

Shirou inclino su cabeza levemente mientras se presentaba por igual.

"Mi nombre es Emiya Shirou. Es un placer conocerlos."

Levantando la cabeza, miro hacia su hermana, la cual tenia una rostro que a todas luces decía "Waah, no quiero estar aquí. ¿Puedo irme ya?" y observaba hacia el infinito.

"Supongo que ya conocen a mi acompañante. Ella es Fujimura Taiga. Es como una hermana mayor para mí."

"Es un placer."

Haciendo una ligera reverencia, Taiga se presento de esa manera tan vacía para después levantar la mirada de nuevo hacia el infinito. Ella sin duda había escapado de la realidad. El hombre rudo, Seto Gouzaburou, pareció molestarse por la actitud de la castaña, así que Shirou decidió regresar la atención contra sí mismo.

"Si no es molestia, ¿podrían decirme por que nos han traído a este lugar?"

Pregunto de nueva cuenta, sinceramente no teniendo idea de que estaba sucediendo. La chica, Seto Sun, había dicho algo de tomar responsabilidad por lo que había sucedido aquella noche, pero el pelirrojo no tenía idea de a que se refería en realidad. Estaba casi seguro de que no se habían visto antes, pero de igual forma tenia ese presentimiento en la parte trasera de su mente de que la conocía de alguna forma.

"La razón por la que los he llamado es por que mi hija, Sun, salvo tu vida hace dos noches."

Estas palabras sorprendieron al chico, pero pronto fue capaz de armar el rompecabezas detrás de esta situación. Hace dos noches había ocurrido el accidente del crucero. Él se había hundido en el mar después de rescatar a varias personas y se había desmayado. Entonces, misteriosamente, algo o alguien lo había salvado y le llevo hasta un lugar seguro.

Si le agregas el hecho de la silueta que vio antes de caer inconsciente, y la cola de Sirena que la chica mostró, todo encajaba.

"Ahh... Así que fuiste tú..."

Una sonrisa gentil se poso en su rostro mientras miraba a la chica con total gratitud. La joven pareció sonrojarse un poco ante esto.

"Muchas gracias por salvarme."

Le dijo con sinceridad mientras le dirigía un profunda reverencia.

Emiya Shirou no pensaba que su vida valiera tanto como para que alguien se arriesgara para salvarlo. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que esta persona le había ayudado en un momento de necesidad.

"Ah... De nada..."

El sonrojo de la chica se incremento y la chica desvió la vista, comenzando entonces a juguetear con su cabello. La mujer elegante mostró una leve sonrisa ante esto, pero en el rostro de Seto Gouzaburou una enorme vena se resaltó.

"Escuchen, mis queridos invitados... En nuestro clan tenemos una regla muy estricta por la que todos nos regimos: Si tu identidad como Sirena es revelada a un humano, entonces seras sentenciado a la muerte."

Anunció con severidad y los ojos de Shirou se abrieron por completo en sorpresa. Incluso Taiga salio de su auto escape para mirar con seriedad al líder del clan Setouchi.

"Debe ser convertido en espuma del mar y desaparecer. ¡No podemos ir en contra de esa regla! ¿No sienten pena por esto?"

De manera irreal, Seto Gouzaburou comenzó a derramar lagrimas mientras su nariz escurría levemente. En contraste, Seto Sun solo cerro sus ojos sin decir nada, pero mostrándose decidida.

"Esperen un momento. ¿Que significa todo esto?"

Sin poder entender demasiado la situación, Shirou se levanto, luciendo confundido y molesto a la vez. El líder del clan Setouchi se levanto rápidamente, luciendo molesto por igual.

"¡Es su culpa! ¡¿Por que mi Sun-chan tiene que morir después de haberte salvado?!"

"¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber a mi!"

Grito Shirou en respuesta. Nada de esto tenia sentido para él. ¿Por que una amable chica tenia que morir por alguien como él? ¿No era eso absurdo?

"¡Cariño!"

Alzando la voz, Seto Ren intervino en el argumento. Su voz sonando firme. El padre de Sun chisto molesto, pero retrocedió unos pasos para después hablar de nuevo.

"Pero he pensado en una solución..."

Shirou se tranquilizó al escuchar esto, así que decidió poner toda su atención.

"Si tenemos que ejecutar a la persona que revelo su identidad..."

La voz del adulto se fue volviendo mas baja, por lo que Shirou se acerco un poco, tratando de no perder ninguna de sus palabras.

"¡¿Por que no matar a la persona que conoce su identidad?! ¡Así todo quedara resuelto!"

"¿Eh?.. ¡EEHH!"

Dando un gran salto hacia atrás, el pelirrojo esquivo por muy poco la punta de una katana que iba destinada a cortar su rostro.

"¡Jefe! ¡Cálmese por favor!"

Uno de los subordinados del Yakuza, el hombre apuesto que lo había besado antes, se lanzo hacía su líder para tratar de contenerlo. Cuando al parecer fue capaz de detener su avance, el sujeto se giro, mostrando su sonrisa hacia Shirou.

"Todo estará bien. Déjame esto a mí."

"Si..."

Sintiendo un leve cosquilleo en el estomago, el pelirrojo respondió con suavidad...

"Uuhh... Estoy celosa..."

La voz rencorosa de su hermana mayor le hizo volver en si, por lo que Shirou negó con la cabeza para alejar esa extraña sensación.

"¡Padre, por favor detente!"

La voz de Sun sonó por encima del ajetreo que el padre estaba creando. El líder Yakuza se giro a mirarla y la chica le hablo con seriedad.

"Yo salvé la vida de este chico en un deseo por ayudarlo. Si lo matas ahora, ¿no sería eso algo inhumano?"

"¿Eh? Pero, nosotros somos Sirenas..."

"¡Yo soy quien le salvó así que tengo derecho a decidir. Por lo que he decidido obedecer las reglas!"

Sun se dejo caer al suelo entonces, sus extremidades extendidas a los lados y quedándose inmóvil.

"Vamos. Quemenme, hiervanme o cortenme en pedazos. ¡Hagan lo que quieran conmigo!"

Dijo con total determinación, sin embargo, esto solo aumento la ira de su padre, el cual comenzó a sacudirse con mayor violencia, por lo que más subordinados se unieron a Masa en un intento por detenerlo.

"¡Sun, no digas eso! ¡Por favor, como tu padre, déjame matar a este mocoso!"

Grito con desesperación, pero su grito fue acallado por uno incluso más fuerte.

"¡DEJA DE HACER ESO POR FAVOR!"

El dueño de tan fuerte voz provenía del joven pelirrojo, pero no iba dirigida hacia el furioso hombre frente a él que amenazaba con matarle, si no a la chica que yacía tirada en el suelo.

"¿Que esta bien si te matan por haberme salvado? ¡No bromees! ¡No hay manera de que acepte algo tan absurdo como eso!"

Su rostro lleno de enfado hizo pausar al líder Yakuza debido a la sorpresa. Por lo que el chico paso a su lado sin ser detenido y se acerco a Sun, arrodillándose cerca de ella para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

"El escenario donde una persona inocente tiene que morir por una absurda regla. ¡Jamás permitiré algo como eso!"

Le dijo con total seriedad a la castaña, causándole un nuevo sonrojo. Shirou se giro entonces hacía Gouzaburou, preguntando sin dudar.

"¿No hay alguna otra forma de resolver esto? Si solo tuviera que dar mi vida a cambió, eso estaría bien para mí..."

"¡Hey, Shirou!"

Aunque fue Taiga la que reclamo, sus palabras sorprendieron a todos los presentes por igual. Shirou continuo sin prestarle atención, sin embargo.

"Aún así, eso sería solo si mi vida estuviera en riesgo; pero Fuji-nee esta aquí conmigo y sabe acerca de ustedes, por lo que sus reglas también aplicarían a ella, ¿es así?"

Gouzaburou solo bufo enfadado para después mirar hacia otra parte. A pesar de que no le respondió directamente, Shirou tomo eso como una afirmación a su pregunta.

"Por otro lado, dejar morir a su hija solo por que decidió salvarme tampoco es la solución. Así que se los pido, ¿acaso no hay alguna otra forma de arreglar este problema? Estoy dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que sea necesario, lo que sea."

Declaro con tono firme y sin titubeos, demostrando su determinación. Fue Seto Ren la hablo después del silencio que se creó ante las palabras del joven.

"¿No es esto perfecto? Él no parece un mal chico y tiene una buena actitud."

Dijo mientras se acercaba al pelirrojo.

"Lamento la actitud de mi esposo. El suele enloquecer de esa manera cuando se trata de algo relacionado con nuestra hija. Es bastante problemático detenerlo."

"Ah, descuide..."

Respondió el chico, un poco desconcertado por recibir estas palabras tan calmadas después de haber soportado toda la hostilidad de antes.

"También me disculpo por mi hija, ella normalmente es muy gentil, pero puede ser un poco testaruda por igual."

"¿Es así?"

El joven ladeo su cabeza un poco. No pensaba que la mujer le estuviera mintiendo acerca de su hija, pero él solo había visto el lado más intenso de la chica así que le costaba un poco imaginarlo.

"Así que, Shirou-kun. Hemos pensado en una manera para que ni Shirou-kun ni Sun tengan que morir."

"¿De verdad?"

No pudo evitar preguntar con cierta emoción el pelirrojo. Por la esquina del ojo noto como Sun, quien ya se había sentado de nueva cuenta, pareció sonrojarse un poco, pero el chico decidió concentrarse en la respuesta que le daría la mujer.

"¡No lo digas, Ren!"

Al fondo, la voz del líder Yakuza sonó desesperada, pero su esposa le ignoro por completo. Con una sonrisa serena, la mujer declaró.

"Escucha, Shirou-kun. ¿Por que no te casas con mi hija Sun?"

"... ¿Eh?"

Una tonta exclamación escapo de su boca ante esto, y el chico casi sintió un Dejavu ante la situación debido a como el mundo pareció detenerse de nueva cuenta. Sin embargo, la voz de Seto Gouzaburou pronto comenzó a sonar de nueva cuenta, sonando más fuerte y rabiosa. Más subordinados se unieron a la pila de gente, tratando de detenerlo.

Por su parte, Taiga se había quedado petrificada de nueva cuenta. Al parecer, todo lo que estaba ocurriendo era demasiado para poder procesarlo correctamente, así que su cerebro se había apagado por su propia seguridad.

Ignorando a estas personas, Shirou pregunto sin poder ocultar su desconcierto.

"¿Casarme? ¿A que se refiere con eso?"

"Si es alguien de nuestra familia el que conoce la identidad de Sun, entonces no habría ningún problema en absoluto."

Explico con calma la mujer, su sonrisa mostrándose serena en todo momento.

"Dime, Shirou-kun. ¿Te gustaría ser el yerno de nuestra familia de Sirenas?"

Finalizó con amabilidad. Shirou la miro con asombro, después dirigió su mirada hacia donde Sun se hallaba. La chica estaba sonrojada de oreja a oreja, pero le miro a los ojos con determinación sin esquivar la mirada.

"Casarnos..."

Murmuro el joven, su mente aún ligeramente entumecida.

Para salvar la vida de todos, tendrían que casarse. No sabía si la boda se efectuaría de inmediato o deberían hacerse preparaciones antes, pero una vez aceptara, no habría marcha atrás.

Shirou nunca había pensado demasiado sobre algo así. Sobre el matrimonio. Sabía lo que era y la importancia que tenia para muchas personas, pero, su corta edad aparte (unos 14 o 15 años, el mismo no estaba seguro), el chico tenía una meta bien establecida en su corazón. El se volvería un Héroe de la Justicia, tal como Kiritsugu una vez intento. El pelirrojo no sabía si el matrimonio era algo compatible con esa meta, o si eso le traería problemas no solo a él, si no a su futura esposa...

Aún así, si con esto podía salvar las vidas de Taiga y la chica llamada Sun, entonces...

"Yo..."

Comenzó a decir el chico, pero fue interrumpido por una voz rasposa.

"Escúchenme, Shirou-kun y compañía. A pesar de que es una difícil decisión, es lo que debemos hacer..."

A pesar de que su voz sonaba razonable, el hecho de que el líder Yakuza se estaba acercando lentamente al chico con cada palabra que decía, arrastrando con aparente facilidad a todos los subordinados sobre de él; solo causo que un escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo entero al menor.

"Casarse con mi linda y pequeña hija Sun, los salvara a todos..."

Mostrando su espada de nuevo enfundada en su saya, Seto Gouzaburou continuo, su voz irrazonablemente razonable.

"Si no se hace eso, entonces tendría que matar a todos los que conocen su identidad..."

Gouzaburou desenfundo su espada un poco, permitiendo que el filo brillara peligrosamente cerca del rostro de Taiga, sin embargo, ella solo dejó caer su cabeza a un lado, su rostro todavía falto de vida.

"Eehh... Ya veo..."

Dijo sin más, totalmente perdida de la realidad. El rostro del Yakuza comenzó a deformarse ante la respuesta desinteresada que recibió, por lo que, apretando sus dientes, trato de nuevo.

"Tu eres uno de aquellos que conocen su secreto, así que tu tambien tendrías que morir..."

"Eehh... Ya veo..."

"¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Por favor cálmese, Seto-san!"

Notando la forma en que las venas se resaltaban el la cara de su cada vez más probable futuro suegro, Shirou decidió intervenir, colocándose justo entre él y Taiga. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y después liberándola lentamente, el chico prosiguió.

"Antes de dar mi respuesta sobre el matrimonio, me gustaría saber que opina Sun...san, sobre ello..."

Dijo mientras miraba a la chica, pausándose por un segundo al referirse a ella. Shirou por lo general no solía ser muy informal, así que le gustaría llamarla por su apellido, Seto. Pero era un hecho de que había al menos otros dos Seto presentes, así que para diferenciarlos tendría que llamarla por su nombre. Pero esto sería demasiado informal, además de que, sin importar las circunstancias, ella había salvado su vida, así que usar un sufijo adecuado era necesario para evitar ser rudo con ella.

La chica pareció un poco apenada al ser llamada de esa manera, pero no comentó nada al respecto.

Su padre, por otro lado...

"Llamando a mi pequeña de esa manera tan amigable... Además, no respondiendo de inmediato a pesar de que mi Sun ya tomó su decisión..."

El líder Yakuza exploto en ese momento. Toda la tensión que había sentido desde que se enteró del hecho (para él una tragedia) que su adorada hija había sido descubierta, se libero como un volcán en erupción cuyo único objetivo era asesinar al chico frente a él.

"¡¿Por que debería entregarle a mi hija a un debilucho como tú?! ¡Seria mejor matarte en este momento!"

"¡¿Ehh?! ¡Espere un momento por favor!"

Con un movimiento brusco, Seto Gouzaburou mando a volar a sus subordinados, liberándose de ellos y desenfundando su katana. Temiendo por su vida, Shirou comenzó a retroceder rápidamente, su espalda tocando uno de los pilares de madera de las paredes.

"¡Muere, desgraciado!"

Grito el mayor mientras lanzaba un tajo con su espada. El pelirrojo lo esquivo por los pelos al dejarse caer al suelo, y entonces miro con horror como la espada pasaba limpiamente por el pilar, cortándolo en dos con una aterradora facilidad.

El iba a ser asesinado. No había duda de ello. Un solo golpe con esa espada era todo lo que se necesitaba para acabar con su vida.

Ahora, como ya se había mencionado, Emiya Shirou no era una persona que le pusiera demasiado valor a su propia vida, sin embargo, morir simplemente por morir no era algo en lo que estuviera de acuerdo. Es así que, sin perder el tiempo, corrió hacía donde Taiga se hallaba aún petrificada, la cargo a su espalda lo mejor que pudo, y se lanzó a la salida más cercana.

"¡Maldición, esta cerrada!"

Gruño el pelirrojo al darse cuenta de que la puerta corrediza que había elegido como vía de escape se había vuelto un callejón sin salida.

"¡Masa! ¡No dejes que escape!"

"¡Hai!"

Un enorme cuchillo se clavo a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro, zumbando levemente al incrustarse en la madera casi hasta la mitad de la cuchilla. Shirou retrocedió de manera instintiva para después mirar con ojos severos a su agresor...

'¡Oh, no! Es la persona que me dio mi primer beso...'

Los ojos del pelirrojo se suavizaron mientras ese extraño cosquilleo volvía a la boca de su estomago, pero las palabras de aquel apuesto hombre solo le causaron terror al joven.

"Shirou-san. Lo siento, pero no tengo elección. Ya has muerto una vez, así que debo pedirte que te estés quieto y mueras de nuevo."

"¡Lo siento! ¡Incluso si eres tú el que me lo pide, no puedo hacer eso!"

Grito el joven con desesperación mientras algunas lagrimas aparecían al borde de sus ojos cerrados. Fue cuestión de suerte, en verdad, que el peso de Taiga le hizo perder el balance y dar dos pasos hacía atrás. Fue gracias a esto que el chico esquivo la katana de uno de los subordinados Yakuza, el cual trataba de partirlo en dos. La hoja siguió su camino y dejo un enorme corte en la puerta en su lugar.

"¿Wah? ¡Waaah!"

Asustado por haber sido casi asesinado, el chico cayo al suelo sentado, pero su atención pronto se dirigió hacia la puerta, la cual comenzó a dejar entrar una gran cantidad de agua, para después hacer un gran ruido y romperse por completo. Un torrente de agua como el de un río desbocado lleno el lugar, arrastrando a muchos de los presentes hacia todas partes. Shirou fue llevado por el agua hacia uno de los corredores y después más allá.

"¿A donde esta ese mocoso?"

"Fue arrastrado hacia adentro por la corriente, Jefe!"

"¡Shark Fujishiro! ¡Pártelo en dos!"

"¡Gracias por la comida!"

Con mayor horror, el joven vio como las fauces de un enorme tiburón se abrieron a unos metros frente a él, justo en el camino por el cual la corriente lo estaba llevando. El pelirrojo trato de nadar contra corriente, pero era a todas luces un esfuerzo inútil, el chico sería devorado por esa enorme bestia.

Pero entonces un brazo lo sostuvo del cuello de su camisa y lo jalo hacia una de las habitaciones, cerrando la puerta corrediza después.

*Cof* *Cof*

"Ugg... Pensé que moriría..."

Tosiendo el agua que se había colado por sus vías respiratorias, el chico se dejo caer boca arriba sobre el suelo de tatami, totalmente agotado. Miro a su alrededor para ver quien le había salvado y fue entonces que descubrió a la chica, a Sun, mirándolo con preocupación en sus ojos color chocolate.

"¿Estas bien, Shirou-san?"

"Por ahora, así parece. Muchas gracias, umm, ¿Sun-san?"

Pregunto el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aún demasiado agotado para poder levantarse. La castaña lo miro con una sonrisa apenada.

"Emm, Sun-san suena un poco..."

Entendiendo que esa forma de llamarle le incomodaba, el pelirrojo ladeo su cabeza, un poco pensativo.

"¿Como debería llamarte entonces? ¿Seto-san?"

"Oh, no. Me confundiría con mi padre o mi madre entonces."

"Eso pensé haha..."

Soltando una risa apenada, el joven rasco su cabeza, nervioso. Tenía otra idea de como llamarle, pero eso sonaba demasiado informal. Aún así, decidió probar suerte y dejarle a la chica decidir.

"Emm... ¿Que tal entonces... Sun-chan...?"

La chica se sorprendió un poco pero después le regalo una bella sonrisa.

"Eso me parece bien, Shirou-san."

Aliviado por haber resuelto eso, el chico sonrió con calma mientras se ponía en pie.

"Puedes llamarme Shirou simplemente. Todos mis conocidos me llaman así."

"Llamarte de esa forma es un poco..."

Luciendo apenada, la chica cubrió su boca con una mano mientras con la otra jugaba con su cabello. La sonrisa de Shirou solo aumento un poco más ante esto.

"Era solo una sugerencia. Esta bien que me llames de la forma que te haga sentir más cómoda."

Sacudiendo su cabeza para remover el agua de su cabello, el pelirrojo miro a su alrededor, notando que estaban en una habitación vacia.

"Dicho eso. ¿Que debería hacer ahora? No parece que Seto-san tenga intenciones de hablar tranquilamente..."

Comento el chico mientras oía el alboroto que provenía de alguna parte de ese enorme lugar. Por un segundo se preocupo por la seguridad de su guardián, de Taiga, pero por las voces que escuchaba, el objetivo de todos ellos parecía centrarse más en tratar de encontrarlo a él para asesinarlo.

"Hay una manera de escapar si vamos a la puerta trasera. Vamos, de prisa."

Extendiendo su mano, la chica le miro con seriedad. Por un segundo el pelirrojo se sintió tentado a tomarla, pero después negó con la cabeza suavemente. Taiga aún estaba perdida por allí en algún lugar, así que escapar por su cuenta era algo que no pensaba hacer. Además, aún en el supuesto caso de que él y Taiga pudieran escapar con vida, ¿que sucedería entonces con esta amable chica que aún ahora solo pensaba en salvarlo?

"Esta bien, Sun-chan. Pienso que solo deberíamos esperar a que se calmen un poco antes de tratar de hablar con ellos de nuevo."

"¿Es así?"

Bajando su mano confundida pero ligeramente aliviada, la castaña suspiro suavemente. Esto solo causo que la determinación del joven aumentara. Era obvio que la idea de ser ejecutada la asustaba. La idea de morir asustaría a cualquiera, después de todo, ni que decir de una chica de su edad. Pese a ello, Sun estaba dispuesta a permitirle huir a costa de su vida de ser necesario.

El nunca lo permitiría.

Aún así, había una pregunta que le estaba rondando en la mente desde hacia un rato...

"Hey, Sun-chan... ¿Por que me salvaste a pesar de que te arriesgabas a romper esa regla tan estricta?"

Pregunto con verdadera curiosidad. El estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su propia vida para salvar a otros, pero eso se debía a la promesa que le había hecho a su padre adoptivo aquella noche dos años atrás, y también por el deseo de entender la sonrisa que ese hombre le mostró cuando fue salvado de aquel infierno.

¿Pero que había de ella? Shirou no dudaba que existieran personas que quisieran ayudar a los demás solo por el hecho de ayudar, pero muy pocos llegarían a los extremos que esta chica estaba mostrando.

"'¿Por que te salve?' preguntas... Shirou-san..."

De la nada, una enorme cantidad de pétalos de cerezo comenzó a caer lentamente desde alguna parte del tejado. El pelirrojo miro confundido hacia arriba, pero no había nada más allí que el techo de madera. Más extraño aun, las luces de la habitación se apagaron excepto aquella que estaba encima de la castaña, iluminando así su figura de manera solemne.

Sin perturbarse por esto, la castaña continuó su respuesta de manera firme.

"Si yo abandonara a alguien en necesidad frente a mis ojos, eso sin duda mancharía la reputación del Clan de Sirenas de Setouchi."

Shirou incluso podría jurar que había una mujer cantando en algún lugar desconocido, la melodía era una que sonaba llena de dignidad y a la vez un poco triste.

"Si... Escrito como Caballerosidad... ¡Pero leído como Sirena!"

"...¿Eh...?"

"Además de eso... Yo te vi, ¿sabes?"

La sirena prosiguió, alzando su mirada al... ¿techo? ¿cielo?... no prestando atención al confundido chico frente a ella.

"Vi a las personas huyendo del barco que se hundía rápidamente hacia las profundidades. Vi a decenas de humanos abandonar a sus iguales para poder salvar sus propias vidas. Era una escena bastante triste de presenciar..."

Entonces volvió su vista hacia el pelirrojo, su mirada era gentil y llena de calidez, causando un pequeño sonrojo en el joven Emiya.

"Pero uno de ellos fue diferente del resto. A pesar de no ser un adulto aún, a pesar de que no era su responsabilidad, el chico se dedico a la tarea de salvar a tantas personas como le fuera posible. Una y otra vez, ese joven salvo a todos aquellos que no podían salvarse a si mismos. Incluso cuando su pierna estaba sangrando tanto, incluso cuando su cuerpo fue llevado al limite y más allá, el continuo ayudando a los demás y, al hacerlo, inspiro al resto a ayudar por igual. ¿De que manera podría yo dejar morir a tan noble persona?"

Concluyó con suavidad y Shirou sintió su corazón latir con mayor rapidez mientras su rostro se sonrojaba por completo. La manera en la que esta chica habló de él lo hacia parecer como una gran persona, pero el joven Emiya no creía que fuera para tanto. El solo estaba haciendo lo que le resultaba más natural...

El solo estaba haciendo no que no hizo aquel fatídico día...

"Sin embargo, debido a nuestras reglas, ahora tu vida corre peligro de nueva cuenta. Así que, Shirou-san, esta bien si escapas por tu cuenta. Incluso me asegurare de que tu hermana, Fujimura Taiga, pueda escapar también."

Finalizo la joven con firmeza y una suave sonrisa en su rostro.

'Esto esta mal.'

Pensó el pelirrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

'Sun-chan no debería sufrir por algo como esto.'

Fue en ese instante que tomó su decisión. Una que cambiaría su vida por completo.

"¡Así que aquí estabas, mocoso!"

Con un fuerte sonido, los pétalos de cerezo desaparecieron en la nada a la vez que la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver al enfurecido Seto Gouzaburou con su katana desenfundada en la mano. Detrás de él, estaban Seto Ren, la cual lucía fastidiada mientras se frotaba la sien con sus dedos; y el tipo llamado Masa, quien cargaba en su hombro como si fuera un costal de patatas a una, demasiado alegre por la situación a pesar de estar atada, Fujimura Taiga.

"Me hiciste buscarte por un buen rato, bastardo... ¡¿Estas listo para morir?!"

"¡Papi, espera!"

Seto Gouzaburou estaba a punto de lanzarse contra el joven que era la causa, en sus ojos, de todos su problemas. Sun trato de interponerse en su camino pero Shirou levanto su mano frente a ella, impidiéndole avanzar.

"¿Shirou-san?"

Pregunto la castaña confundida, pero el chico solo miro a su padre con ojos llenos de determinación. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y después soltándola poco a poco. El pelirrojo avanzo unos pasos hacía el líder del Clan de Sirenas de Setouchi.

Y entonces se arrodillo frente a él.

"¡Seto Gouzaburo-san! ¡Yo, Emiya Shirou, le ruego me entregue la mano de su hija en matrimonio!"

Declaro fuertemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. La respuesta de los demás presentes fue inmediata.

Seto Gozaburou se quedo completamente inmóvil, su cuerpo a medio camino de lanzar un tajo de espada. Sus dedos perdieron la fuerza y la katana cayo al suelo, clavándose en el tatami tras de él.

Seto Ren esbozo una alegre sonrisa mientras miraba con sorpresa al chico en el suelo.

Fujimura Taiga se mostró sorprendida por un segundo, pero al ver la seriedad que su hermano pequeño mostraba en su rostro, la mujer soltó un suspiro de resignación y sonrió levemente.

Ella aun seguía en el hombro de Masa, y al parecer no tenia intenciones de bajar de allí pronto.

Masa, por su parte, solo sonrió mientras asentía en aprobación, sus lentes oscuros reflejando la luz de alguna parte.

Finalmente, Seto Sun no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de sorpresa ante esto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente.

Shirou le dirigió la mirada y la castaña desvió los ojos mientras escondía su boca detrás de su mano.

"Por supuesto, todo esto depende de si Sun-chan esta de acuerdo con esto."

Agrego el pelirrojo y las miradas se posaron sobre la castaña, aumentando su vergüenza.

"No me miren así por favor..."

Dijo en voz suave para después continuar con mayor fuerza, pero aún sin mirar al pelirrojo.

"Así son las cosas, Papi. Me gustaría casarme con esta persona..."

Su respuesta provoco una suave sonrisa en el rostro del chico, pero pronto, un nuevo escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

"Maldito mocoso..."

Seto Gouzaburou había comenzado a moverse, su temblorosa mano dirigiéndose con lentitud hacia la empuñadura de su katana.

"Sun es mi linda, linda princesa..."

Levantando la katana, el líder Yakuza grito sus sentimientos mientras sus ojos lloraban sangre.

"¡JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ QUE MI HIJA QUE CASE CON NADIE! ¡QUIEN SEA QUE QUIERA LLEVÁRSELA, ANTES LO ATARE A UNA ROCA Y LO LANZARE A LAS PROFUNDIDADES DEL MAR DE SETO PARA QUE SE LO COMAN LOS PECES!"

"¡GYAAA! ¡Espere un segundo, suegro!"

¡¿A QUIEN LLAMAS SUEGRO, MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO?!

Y sin más, Shirou comenzó a huir de nueva cuenta de los ataques de, para aparente desgracia de ambos, su futuro suegro; Seto Ren, Seto Sun y Masa haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para tratar de controlarlo.

'¿Qué es lo que ocurrirá conmigo de ahora en adelante? ¡Ahh! ¡¿Que debo hacer ahora, Kiritsugu-jiisan?!'

Por supuesto, sus suplicas no fueron respondidas por nadie.

Fin del capitulo 01.

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*


	3. La Primera Cita (Pt 1)

Segunda Melodía: La Primera Cita (Parte 1).

En el mar de Seto, una doncella de espuma

salvó al joven justiciero de la infortuna

La deuda de gratitud pagada debe ser

así que prepárate para reír y llorar

por la historia de amor que acaba de comenzar...

*Opening: Seto no Hanayome: Romantic Summer*

Solo 3 personas estaban en el interior de esa habitación de aspecto tradicional japones. Sin embargo, en total contraste con su apariecía sencilla, una de las paredes del lugar estaba hecha por completo de cristal. Más alla del mismo, como si trataran de imitar a las aves en el cielo, cientos de peces de todo tipo y tamaño podían verse nadando despreocupadamente a través del fondo marino.

Emiya Shirou no pudo evitar preguntarse de que material estaría fabricado dicho cristal, para ser capaz de soportar tal cantidad de presión por las toneladas y toneladas de agua que sin duda empujaban contra el mismo de manera constante. Pronto sacudió su cabeza, decidiendo que esa era una pregunta para otra ocasión. Justo ahora tenía otras cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

"Aquí tienen. Espero lo disfruten."

"Muchas gracias."

Tomando la taza de té verde que Seto Ren les había preparado, el chico la giro suavemente un par de veces para después dar un pequeño sorbo. Su 'guardián', Fujimura Taiga haciendo lo mismo.

"Esta delicioso."

Anunciaron ambos con sinceridad. El té verde por lo general solía ser amargo, pero el liquido que inundo sus papilas gustativas era bastante agradable al paladar. Shirou no pudo más que maravillarse ante la habilidad de la mujer frente a él. Desde la preparación del mismo hasta el resultado, Seto Ren sin duda parecía una experta en la ceremonia del té.

Mostrándose complacida, la madre de Sun colocó sus manos sobre su propio regazo, colocándose en una posición Seiza con facilidad.

"Díganme, mis queridos invitados. ¿De donde provienen? Antes de contactarlos investigamos un poco, pero no parecen vivir por estos alrededores."

Pregunto a manera de empezar la conversación. Taiga dio otro sorbo a su té y después contesto con su energía habitual.

"Somos de la prefectura de Kumamoto. Más específicamente de la ciudad de Fuyuki."

"¡Ohh! Ya veo. Entonces permitan me darles la bienvenida. Sinceramente me gustaría poder servirles de guía por los mejores lugares de la zona, pero me temo que eso tendrá que esperar."

"¡Descuide, descuide! Ya hemos paseado un poco antes de que todo este incidente ocurriera así que no hay por que apresurarnos."

Negando con la mano mientras desdoblaba sus piernas para después cruzarlas, la princesa yakuza decidió dejar de lado las formalidades. Todo eso había sido un gran shock para ella, una emoción tras otra en un lapso de tiempo demasiado pequeño, pero Taiga no era una mujer cuyo espíritu no podía ser demolido por mucho tiempo antes de que recobrara sus fuerzas.

Seto Ren no pareció molestarse por esta actitud, continuando de manera relajada.

"Mi hija Sun nunca ha salido del Mar de Seto y además suele ser bastante despistada. Espero puedan cuidar de ella de aquí en adelante."

La mujer hizo una leve reverencia, sorprendiendo un poco a ambos, pero antes de que pudieran decir algo, un sonido como el de un animal gruñendo se escucho al fondo. El sonido era opaco pero insistente, por lo que Shirou solo pudo sonreír de manera incomoda.

Después de todo, él sabia cual era la fuente de ese sonido.

"Emm... ¿Su esposo estará bien?"

Pregunto el joven pelirrojo con cierta timidez, pero la mujer solo soltó una risa despreocupada.

"Por favor, no le presten atención. Él solo esta siendo testarudo. Mi esposo siempre ha sido así."

"Ahh... ya veo..."

Shirou no estaba del todo convencido, pero al no saber que debería hacer en este caso, decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Aún así..."

Taiga fue la que continuó, sus lengua pasando por sus labios una vez para saborear las pequeñas gotas de té que quedaron en ellos.

"Este es un compromiso entre estudiantes de secundaria. ¿Están de acuerdo con esto?"

A pesar de que esta era la única solución a los problemas de todos, la universitaria no pudo evitar preguntar. Ella estaba estudiando para graduarse en pedagogía y tratar de conseguir empleo en alguna escuela de Fuyuki. Como futura profesora, la idea de dos jóvenes siendo comprometidos le dejaba un mal sabor de boca.

"Por favor, no se preocupen..."

La voz de Seto Ren empezó suave, pero pronto se volvió firme y decidida.

"Nosotros, las Sirenas de Seto... ¡No nos retractamos de nuestras promesas!"

Dijo con severidad, causando de nuevo el asombro en ambos.

"Ya veo..."

Shirou no pudo evitar que una sonrisa amable se posara en su rostro. La actitud de la madre había sido heredada por la hija. Por alguna razón esto tranquilizo los nervios que estaba sintiendo. Taiga miro a su 'hermano menor' y sonrió por igual, colocando sus piernas debajo de ella nuevamente.

"Por favor, cuide de él."

"Por favor, cuide de mí."

Los dos visitantes de la ciudad de Fuyuki hicieron una reverencia al mismo tiempo frente a la mujer del Mar de Seto, ignorando por completo los gruñidos de la bestia cuya rabia no parecía se calmaría pronto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Fuuh... Aún así, matrimonio, ¿uh?"

El joven Emiya se encontraba en el cuarto del hotel que el y su guardián habían rentado días antes. Al principio solo tenían pensado pasar una noche y un día en el lugar, para después volver a Fuyuki, pero debido a estas nuevas circunstancias, decidieron alargar su estadía por unos días más. Afortunadamente estaban casi al inicio de las vacaciones de verano, por lo que ninguno de los dos tenía que preocuparse por la escuela. Lo malo es que ninguno había empacado lo suficiente para pasar varios días allí, por lo que era necesario al menos comprar una cambia de ropa y usar la lavandería del hotel para la otra.

"¿Estas nervioso, Shirou? No, es una pregunta tonta, ¡sin duda lo estas!"

Fujimura Taiga estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación mientras comía unas galletas de arroz. La mujer estaba sonriendo, pero una leve preocupación se podía notar en su mirada. El pelirrojo termino de empacar la ropa que llevaría a la lavandería, para después girarse a mirarla.

"Mentiría si dijera que no. Después de todo, ¿cuantos jóvenes de secundaria piensan seriamente en el matrimonio? Aún así, no estoy arrepentido. Sun-chan no merece perder la vida por algo así."

"Oho~ Sun-chan, ¿uh? ¿Cuando se volvieron tan cercanos?"

Pregunto la universitaria con una sonrisa traviesa. Era la primera vez que su protegido se refería a una persona del sexo opuesto de manera tan casual. Shirou se sonrojo un poco debido a su desliz, pero decidió que de todas formas Taiga se iba a enterar en algún momento, así que era una pequeña bendición el que lo hiciera ahora que solo estaban ellos dos.

"Durante el incidente, cuando toda la habitación se comenzó a inundar, Sun-chan me ayudo a esconderme de los que me perseguían. En ese tiempo tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar un poco y... umm... ella me pidió que la llamara de esa forma para no confundirla con sus padres..."

Confeso con cierta vergüenza, su 'hermana' solo dejo salir un "Eehh~" Mientras sonreía como un felino que encontró a su presa, por lo que el pelirrojo decidio cambiar el tema.

"A todo esto, ¿ya le informaste a Raiga-san sobre todo esto?"

Pregunto el joven con preocupación. Fujimura Raiga, el abuelo de Taiga, era un hombre de carácter fuerte. Shirou no creía que el hombre fuera una mala persona, pero sin duda era un poco aterrador si se le hacía enfadar. Sumado al hecho de que era el líder del clan yakuza Fujimura, si no manejaban esta situación con cuidado una guerra entre clanes podría desatarse, en el peor de los casos.

La castaña dejo escapar un largo suspiro, recargando su espalda a la pared más cercana.

"Aún no. Estoy esperando a que se calme un poco del incidente del barco. Sinceramente, me gustaría no tener que mencionar que la familia Seto es un clan de yakuza, pero entonces sería casi imposible explicar la situación. Por supuesto, decirle a mi abuelo acerca de que ellos no son humanos esta fuera de toda consideración..."

Y esa era su cruz. No solo tuvo que soportar el regaño que su abuelo le dio por el accidente del que Shirou fue victima cuando se suponía estaba bajo su cuidado, si no que ahora le tenía que explicar de alguna manera que el chico había terminado comprometido con la hija de unos yakuza locales por una razón que no podía confesar. La universitaria de verdad estaba temiendo hacer esa llamada a su abuelo.

"¡Aaahh! ¡Rayos! ¡Dejemos eso de lado por ahora!"

Esquivando el tema, la mujer se puso en pie para después caminar hacía la mesita de noche al lado de su cama. Entonces tomó un folleto y se lo mostró al pelirrojo.

"La recepcionista me dio este folleto cuando fui a la lavandería. Al parecer hay un festival local aquí cerca por el Bon Odori. Estaba pensando invitar a la familia Seto para que pudiéramos conocernos un poco más, pero creo que es mejor si tu invitas a Sun-chan a una cita, solo tu y ella."

Dijo con su sonrisa habitual. El pelirrojo miro el panfleto con cierta confusión, tomándolo por reflejo y leyendo lo que allí describía.

"¿Una cita con ella...?"

Pregunto con cierta incertidumbre. La mujer solo asintió, aumentando su sonrisa.

"Así es. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con eso del matrimonio, si comienzan a conocerse el uno al otro y a llevarse bien, entonces pienso que no sería algo tan malo si ambos están felices con ello."

Explico para después tomar su bolsa de mano. Hurgo un poco en ella y finalmente saco un par de billetes de varias denominaciones, el más alto siendo de 10,000 Yenes.

"Toma este dinero y úsalo para llevar a Sun-chan por los alrededores. Asegúrate de hacerle pasar una tarde divertida."

Con una sonrisa radiante, la mujer le presento los billetes. Shirou se sorprendió un poco por la cantidad que le estaban otorgando de la nada, estando a punto de rechazarlos, pero entonces comenzó a pensar con calma las palabras de su guardián.

Conocer mejor a la chica llamada Seto Sun no era mala idea. De hecho, era algo sumamente importante si deseaba que las cosas no fueran difíciles para ambos a futuro. Además, la idea de poder devolverle aunque fuera un poco la amabilidad que esa chica le había mostrado le agradaba bastante. Finalmente, Emiya Shirou tenía que admitir que Sun era una persona cuya actitud lo había cautivado y le causaba un gran interés.

Si, llevar a Sun-chan a pasear por el festival era una idea bastante buena, se dijo el chico mientras asentía y tomaba el dinero.

"Muchas gracias, Fuji-nee. Iré a buscarla para invitarla."

Dijo el joven, encaminándose a la salida de la habitación.

Con una enorme sonrisa, Fujimura Taiga vio a su 'pequeño hermano' apresurarse para buscar a la chica. La mujer dudaba que el pelirrojo se hubiera dado cuenta de la manera en que su rostro se suavizo al mencionar a la hija del clan Seto, pero dedujo que, quizá, soportar el regaño de su abuelo debido a todo este enredo era solo un pequeño precio a pagar.

Armándose de valor, la castaña tomo su teléfono móvil.

"Esto... ¿Abuelo?... Umm... No me lo vas a creer, pero..."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Seto Sun era un manojo de nervios en ese instante. Unas horas antes uno de los subordinados de su padre le había avisado que el chico problema, Emiya Shirou, había llamado al teléfono de la casa y estaba pidiendo hablar con ella. Un poco extrañada y algo nerviosa, la joven atendió el teléfono, llena de curiosidad.

La voz del pelirrojo sonaba un poco nerviosa, por lo que Sun no pudo evitar tranquilizarse un poco al saber que no era la única que se sentía así. Después de los saludos iniciales, el chico le invito a ir juntos al festival local. Le estaba pidiendo una cita.

Totalmente apenada y tartamudeando un poco, la chica trato de hacer tiempo para pensar su respuesta, preguntándole en su lugar el por que de la repentina invitación.

"Umm... No estoy en contra de eso del matrimonio, pero como suponía, algo así es una decisión demasiado importante para tomar a la ligera. Es por eso que me gustaría que nos conociéramos mejor, poco a poco, para así tomar una decisión llevando el peso de nuestros verdaderos sentimientos..."

Aunque el chico hablaba algo bajo, sin duda debido a la vergüenza, sus palabras sonaban sinceras, por lo que Seto Sun se forzó a calmarse al darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo estaba tomando en serio todo el asunto.

"¿A que hora comienza el festival?"

Pregunto ahora la castaña, ya habiendo tomado su decisión. Escucho un par de sonidos al otro lado del teléfono, al parecer el chico moviéndose en busca de algo, y entonces el pelirrojo le dijo la hora y lugar.

"Entonces, ¿te parece bien si nos encontramos al inicio de las escaleras que llevan hacia el templo, a las 5:00 PM?"

"Me parece perfecto."

Acepto el chico y, después de darle las gracias y despedirse, ambos colgaron el teléfono.

"Fuuh..."

Soltando un largo suspiro, Sun llevo una mano a su pecho, sintiendo su rostro arder por el sonrojo.

Era su primera cita. Tenia que encontrar urgentemente a su madre para avisarle y pedirle conejos.

Paso el resto del día preparándose para ello. Al principio pensaba llevar ropa casual, pero su madre le aconsejo algo un poco más tradicional. Un yukata rojo con estampado de flores junto a un Obi rosa pálido. Seto Ren ayudó a su hija a vestirse e incluso a peinar su largo cabello castaño, mirando con ternura y cierto orgullo como el rostro de su adorada hija mostraba una suave sonrisa junto a un leve sonrojo.

Seto Gouzaburou, por su parte, parecía estar a punto de matar a alguien. De hecho, si la persona a la que todo ese odio estaba dirigido estuviera presente en ese instante, sin duda el líder yakuza se hubiera lanzado a su cuello sin dudarlo.

Es así que Seto Sun ahora se hallaba en el lugar acordado de su cita, sus manos jugando nerviosamente frente a su regazo mientras miraba a las personas ir y venir, esperando por el pelirrojo.

"¡Sun-chan!"

Unos quince minutos después de que ella llegara, pero aún así cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada, Emiya Shirou apareció por entre la multitud de personas. El chico vestía un pantalón de jean azul opaco y una remera negra de manga larga, además de sus zapatillas deportivas, también de color negro.

"¡Ah! Shirou-san."

Saludo la chica, una sonrisa apareciendo en su rostro. El joven se apresuro a su lado, mostrándose un poco preocupado.

"Perdona la demora. ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?"

"No, descuida. Yo llegué un poco temprano."

"Ya veo..."

Soltando un pequeño suspiro de alivio, el pelirrojo miro con más atención a la chica.

"Ehh~ ¿un yukata? Te queda bastante bien."

Dijo con sinceridad. Shirou no pensaba en si mismo como un fanático de los atuendos tradicionales, pero tampoco negaría que estaba lo bastante familiarizado con ellos como para saber apreciar el empeño que las personas les ponían al crearlos y al vestirlos. De hecho, si no fuera por que no había preparado uno consigo, el chico hubiera preferido vestir uno también.

Sun se sonrojo un poco, pero le agradeció con una sonrisa alegre.

"Gracias, Shirou-san."

"¿Nos ponemos en marcha, entonces? Tengo curiosidad por saber que puestos han colocado"

"Shirou-san es de Fuyuki, ¿verdad? Me pregunto si hay alguna diferencia entre el festival de aquí y el que Shirou-san conoce."

Ambos adolescentes comenzaron a subir las escaleras hacia el templo, para después adentrarse al festival; Shirou explicando las cosas que recordaba haber visto en el último festival al que él y Taiga habían asistido.

"Ehh~ Entonces el festival de Fuyuki no es tan diferente al de aquí."

Comento la chica, luciendo un poco decepcionada. Shirou solo sonrió ante esto.

"Supongo que la base es la misma, pero lo que cambia son las especialidades de cada zona. Por supuesto, estoy seguro que el sabor de la comida en cada festival es distinto, también."

La chica pareció animarse al escuchar esto.

"Me gustaría probar la comida de los festivales de Fuyuki algún día."

Comento alegremente, pero entonces su atención se centro en uno de los puestos locales.

"¡Mira, mira, Shirou-san! ¡Compremos algodones de azúcar!"

Pidió con el entusiasmo de un niño, causando que el pelirrojo se sorprendiera, pero la sonrisa volvió pronto su rostro.

"Seguro. ¡Disculpe, señor! ¿Podría darnos dos algodones, por favor?"

"¡En seguida!"

Se escucho la respuesta seca desde detrás de los algodones de muestra.

"Oh, aquí esta mi parte del dinero."

Comento la castaña mientras sacaba algunas monedas de su monedero, pero Shirou solo negó con la cabeza.

"Esta bien, puedo pagar por ambos."

Dijo con calma, pero Sun negó con la cabeza.

"Pienso que yo debo pagar mi parte. Acabamos de conocernos y no me parece justo que tengas que pagar todo solo por que eres un chico."

Afirmo con seriedad, causando que el pelirrojo ladeara un poco su cabeza.

"¿Es así?"

Se pregunto. Eso tenía sentido, supuso, pero aún así Taiga le había dado el dinero para compensar un poco a la joven sirena y hacerle pasar una tarde agradable. Pensando en una solución, al chico pronto se le ocurrió algo que vio una vez en un festival en el pasado.

Sonriendo inocentemente, el chico hablo.

"Entonces, ¿por que no me dejas pagar tu parte y tu puedes pagar la mía?"

Sun pareció confundida por su respuesta, pero después rió un poco, luciendo divertida.

"Suena bien para mí."

Dijo finalmente. Sun tomo su dinero y se lo dio al dueño del lugar. Diciendo:

"Un algodón de azúcar para este chico, por favor."

Shirou procedió a hacer lo mismo entonces.

"Un algodón de azúcar para esta chica, por favor."

"¡En seguida!"

Pronto, el encargado del negocio procedió a darle un enorme algodón de azúcar a Sun, casi tan grande como una pelota de playa.

"¡Mira, mira, Shirou-san! ¡Los algodones de este festival siempre son así de grandes!"

"Eehh~"

Dijo la chica con inocente alegría para después cerrar los ojos y comenzar a saborear su golosina. Shirou la miro con asombro y se giro hacía el negocio para recibir el suyo, sintiendo cierta anticipación en el estomago. Comer tanto azúcar podría ser malo, pero esta era una ocasión especial, así que decidió no darle mucha importancia.

"¡Sale, algodón de azúcar!"

"Muchas graci... ¿uh?"

Totalmente confundido, el pelirrojo miro lo que le habían dado: un palillo con solo una bolita de algodón en la punta, la bola siendo tan pequeña como una aceituna.

"Esto... ¿uh?"

Sin entender lo que sucedía, el chico miro con mayor detenimiento al dueño del local, notando entonces lo que parecía ser un tipo con cara de matón, el cual le miraba con intensidad.

"¿Que sucede? ¿Tienes alguna queja de mi algodón?"

Pregunto con tono brusco mientras se acercaba un poco, su rostro lleno de cicatrices casi tocando el del pelirrojo. Shirou solo pudo sonreír con incomodidad mientras negaba con la cabeza.

"No, ninguno, señor..."

Dijo finalmente, dando media vuelta para alejarse de él.

"¡Mira, mira, Shirou-san! ¡Manzanas acarameladas!"

"¿Uh?... ¡¿Uh?!"

Mirando hacia donde la castaña le llamaba, el pelirrojo observo como esta tenia una enorme manzana acaramelada en su mano. Era casi tan grande como el algodón de azúcar, así que el joven Emiya no pudo evitar preguntarse como la chica era capaz de sostenerla con una mano con aparente facilidad.

"Aquí tienes la tuya, jovencito."

"Ah, gracias."

Una voz robusta le llamo desde alguna parte cercana, por lo que se giro hacia esa dirección, agradeciendo por acto reflejo. Sin embargo, sus ojos se entrecerraron al ver que solo le habían entregado una pequeña manzana, mas pequeña que su puño, y que a todas luces ya había sido devorada hasta dejar solo la parte central donde están las semillas.

"¿Que es esto...?"

Se pregunto, totalmente confundido de nueva cuenta, pero la voz robusta de antes le respondió.

"¡¿Tienes algún problema con mis manzanas?!"

"No, ninguno..."

Respondió para después lanzar un suspiro, notando un cierto patrón.

'¿No será...?'

"¡Mira, mira, Shirou-san! ¡Choco-banana!"

Con un cierto presentimiento, el pelirrojo miro hacia su acompañante y, como esperaba, la chica tenia en sus manos una golosina que era varias veces mas grande que lo que usualmente te venderían en estos lugares.

"Aquí tiene el suyo, jovencito."

De nuevo, una voz robusta se escucho cerca de él, por lo que Shirou suspiro resignado.

'Supongo que estas personas son de la parte del clan Seto que no esta de acuerdo con nuestro compromiso. Bueno, al menos Sun-chan parece estarlo pasando bien, así que no me importa soportar un poco de acoso como precio a pagar...'

Tomando la golosina que le daban, el chico sonrió con suavidad para después llevarla a su boca.

... ¿Uh?

Fue una fortuna que la hubiera mordido suavemente, por que la choco-banana estaba bastante dura. Se sentía mas dura que morder una roca, y tenia un sabor un poco extraño. Confundido, el chico miro hacia su golosina...

"¡¿Pero que demonios?!"

No pudo evitar gritar, totalmente asustado. Le habían dado una jodida pistola a la que le habían untado un poco de chocolate para despistar. Lo peor es que la parte que se había llevado a la boca era el cañón, y él por poco jalaba el gatillo.

Sintiendo su corazón latir furiosamente, el chico se giro hacia el dueño de la tienda, totalmente furioso mientras arrojaba el arma hacía el bosque.

"¡Hey, tendero! ¡¿Que demonios era eso?! ¡Casi me vuelo la cabeza por tu broma!"

"¡¿AAHH?! ¿Que demonios dices, mequetrefe? ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo?"

Con voz ruda, el dueño del negocio le respondió mientras le sostenía la mirada. Shirou sintió el deseo de lanzarse a molerlo a golpes, pero entonces una voz lo detuvo.

"¿Sucede algo, Shirou-san?"

Sun pregunto, sonando preocupada. Shirou se debatió si debería decirle lo que estaba sucediendo o no, pero entonces el dueño del negocio hablo, su voz cambiando por completo como la de un viejo que le habla a su adorada nieta.

"Ohh, descuide, Señorita Sun. El joven y yo solo estábamos hablando un poco, pero parece que la charla se acaloro un poco. El joven decía que la choco-banana de su ciudad era más deliciosa que la de este pobre comerciante. Pero incluso si es verdad, este pobre viejo aún tiene su pequeño orgullo que mantener..."

Dijo con voz lastimera, sonando como un anciano al que le han insultado injustificadamente. Sun miro al pelirrojo, luciendo un poco decaída.

"¿Es así, Shirou-san? Yo nunca he probado la choco-banana que preparan en Fuyuki, pero pienso que la del abuelo Taro son bastante buenas..."

Defendió en voz suave la castaña, obviamente sintiéndose apenada por la aparente descortesía que su por ahora prometido había hecho hacia uno de sus conocidos. Shirou sintió su corazón oprimirse ante la mirada de tristeza que la chica le dirigió, por lo que dirigió su vista hacia el causante de ese malentendido. El mayor lo miraba con una sonrisa llena de burla desde atrás de la castaña, donde ella no podía verlo.

'¿Con que es así como quiere jugar, eh?'

Decidido, el pelirrojo forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, hablando con suavidad.

"Es un malentendido, Sun-chan. Es verdad que dije que 'las choco-bananas de Fuyuki me parecían ser las mejores', pero lo que dije en su totalidad fue 'yo pensaba que las choco-bananas de Fuyuki eran las mejores hasta que probé las que se preparaban en este local.'"

Con una mirada llena de esperanza, la castaña junto sus manos y las coloco bajo su barbilla.

"Entonces..."

"Si, indudablemente, las choco-bananas de aquí no se comparan en nada a las de Fuyuki. Tienen un sabor único que rara vez encontraras allá. Incluso llegue a pensar por un segundo que me MORIRÍA de gusto al probarlas."

Con total descaro, el chico comenzó a lanzar un halago tras otro, su sonrisa el ejemplo perfecto de inocencia y sinceridad.

"¿De verdad? ¡Me alegro tanto!"

Con total alegría, Sun le devolvió la sonrisa al pelirrojo. Shirou sintió una pequeña puñalada en el corazón por haber ganado esa sonrisa a través de mentiras, pero era inevitable si se consideraba que la otra opción era tratar de convencer a la inocente Sun que su conocido estaba mintiendo y trataba en realidad de matarlo.

El rostro del viejo Taro se contrajo en ira al darse cuenta de que su plan de hacerlo ver mal en los ojos de Sun había fallado, pero fue incapaz de decirle nada más cuando la castaña, aún con una radiante sonrisa, se volteo a mirarle.

"¿No te alegra eso, abuelo Taro? Todo fue un malentendido. ¡Shirou-san acaba de confirmar que tus choco-bananas son mejores que en otros lugares!"

El viejo Taro sonrió con suavidad, el sudor corriendo por su frente al ser incapaz de continuar la pelea frente a Sun.

"¡Lo estoy! ¡Lo estoy!... Muchas gracias, jovencito..."

"Descuide, me alegro que todo se haya solucionado."

Shirou sonrió esplendidamente mientras mostraba los dientes y el viejo Taro sintió las venas resaltarse en su frente, a punto de estallar.

"Sigamos entonces, Shirou-san. ¡Aún hay más lugares que quiero visitar!"

Tomando su mano, la joven sirena guió al pelirrojo por entre la multitud, totalmente ajena a lo que en verdad acababa de suceder.

Shirou, por su parte, fue capaz de notar como todos los dueños de negocios y miembros del staff del festival lo miraban con ira asesina.

Sun lo llevo a varios puestos más, pero esta vez el pelirrojo estaba preparado, excusándose de comprar más comida para sí mismo diciendo que estaba satisfecho por el momento.

"Oh, lo siento, Shirou-san. Solo he estado comiendo sin parar."

Se disculpo la castaña, un poco decaída.

"Muchos de los puestos de aquí son patrocinados por mi familia, así que deseaba visitar tantos como me fuera posible."

'Con que era eso...'

Con cierta preocupación, el chico se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Toda ese lugar estaba dentro de la zona de influencia del clan Seto, lo cual no era nada raro en sí. El problema estaba en que todos parecían decididos en tratar de arruinarles la cita. Una mueca de disgusto estuvo a punto de aparecer en su rostro, pero la contuvo a tiempo para evitar preocupar a su acompañante. Sun no tenía la culpa de nada, ella solo deseaba ayudar a su familia de manera sincera, así que era problema suyo el lidiar con esta situación sin que Sun se enterara.

"Descuida, no me molesta eso. No conozco mucho la zona, por lo que Sun-chan guiándome de un lado a otro en verdad me ayuda bastante."

"Ya veo. Gracias, Shirou-san."

Sun le sonrió con sinceridad, y en ese momento Shirou sintió que, posiblemente, todos esos problemas valían la pena con tal de ver a esa chica sonreír.

Fue entonces que noto al padre de Sun al borde de su visión periférica. El líder yakuza estaba 'escondido', por decirlo así, detrás de unas hileras de mascaras distintas. Por un segundo Shirou lo confundió con la mascara de algún demonio antiguo, pero pronto sintió el aura asesina emanando de el adulto y no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal.

"Es-Tas-Mu-Er-To..."

Aunque ningún sonido salio de su boca, los labios de Seto Ren le indicaron con claridad sus intenciones cuando Shirou paso cerca de él. Ahora, Shirou no era una persona que se preocupara demasiado por su propia vida, pero eso no quitaba que aún podía sentir miedo de vez en cuando.

Y ese día era uno de esos 'de vez en cuando', al parecer.

Aún así, el chico apretó sus dientes y se obligo a calmarse. Hoy era un día para demostrarle a Sun-chan lo agradecido que estaba con ella. No podía fallarle, no podía fallarle...

"¡Oh, Shirou-san! ¿Por que no vamos allí?"

Aun llevándolo de la mano, Sun se acerco a un puesto donde había varios peces dorados en grandes tinas y algunas peceras.

"Atrapar peces dorados, ¿uh?"

Comento el pelirrojo con cierto interés. Solo lo había hecho una vez antes, pero él creía que no se le daba mal...

"Atrapar peces dorados... Salvar peces dorados... ¡Si! ¡Esto es salvar peces dorados! Si no soy capaz de salvar incluso un pez dorado, estaría manchando la reputación del Clan de Sirenas de Setouchi!"

Anuncio la chica y de inmediato se avoco a la tarea de 'salvar' a los peces. Shirou se preocupo por un segundo cuando la castaña menciono a las Sirenas de Setouchi, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que nadie pareció prestarle atención, por lo que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

'Aún así, mencionar a las Sirenas tan casualmente. Me sorprende que yo haya sido el primero en descubrirla...'

Shirou sabía que los vendedores muy posiblemente fueran parte del clan Seto o estuvieran autorizados para saber el secreto, pero había muchos visitantes en el festival; algunos quizá eran de otras zonas de Japon, tal como él lo era, así que sería mejor mencionarle esto a Sun cuando hubiera algo de tiempo y tuvieran mas privacidad.

'Aunque, pensándolo bien, muy pocas personas creerían que las Sirenas de verdad existen...'

Para Shirou nunca había sido una cuestión de creer o no creer. Él lo había visto con sus propios ojos y experimentado con su propio cuerpo, a la chica transformándose en Sirena y arrastrándole al fondo del mar. Además, incluso antes de eso Emiya Shirou ya era consciente de que las cosas sobrenaturales existían en ese mundo.

Cosas sobrenaturales como la magia, por ejemplo...

"Hey, jovencito. ¿Por que no lo intenta usted también?"

Debido a sus pensamientos, Shirou no se dio cuenta cuando dos hombres lo rodearon, un extendiéndole una pequeña paleta de papel con la cual se atrapaban a los peces.

"Tenemos guardado un pez especialmente para usted..."

Dijo uno de ellos mientras lo empujaba por la espalda, acercándolo a uno de los contenedores, donde estaba...

"¿QUIERES ATRAPARME? ¡TE COMERÉ PRIMERO!"

"¿Eh? ¡¿Shark Fujishiro-san?!"

"¡GRACIAS POR LA CENA!"

"¡Eso no es un maldito pez dorado!"

Grito el pelirrojo, sintiendo su corazón dar un vuelco.

Un enorme tiburón blanco estaba de alguna manera 'nadando' en uno de los contenedores para peces, su cuerpo desbordándose del recipiente y salpicando agua hacia todas partes. El tiburón dio uno, dos botes y entonces dio un gran salto hacia el pelirrojo, sus afilados dientes abriéndose mientras su enorme mandíbula se dirigía hacia la cabeza del chico, esperando arrancarla de un mordisco.

"¡Shirou-saaaaan!"

El grito horrorizado de Seto Sun resonó en el lugar.

'¡Déjamelo todo a mi, Onii-chan!'

Shirou creyó escuchar por un segundo una dulce voz, y entonces su cuerpo pareció moverse por voluntad propia. Lanzando sus manos al frente, el pelirrojo sujeto al tiburón de sus enormes colmillos, se dejo caer hacia atrás y lanzo su pierna al abdomen de la bestia. En un movimiento fluido, Shark Fujishirou fue lanzado por los aires varios metros hasta que su improvisado vuelo fue detenido por la copa de uno de los arboles cercanos.

*Pon* *Pon**Paff*

Rebotando de rama en rama, el tiburón cayo al suelo, sus ojos totalmente aturdidos.

"¿Uhh...?"

Por su parte, Shirou permaneció acostado de espaldas en el suelo, totalmente sorprendido por haber salvado su vida, pero confundido por lo que había sucedido.

"¿Ehh~? ¿Falle~? ¿No deberías estar muerto~ Bastardo con suerte~?"

"¡No me preguntes esas cosas tan desagradables con ese tono tan alegre!"

No pudo evitar responder el pelirrojo, mirando con enfado al escualo que ahora salpicaba sobre el suelo como pez fuera del agua.

"¡Shirou-san!"

La voz de Sun lo saco de su enfado, la chica había sonado preocupada, pero a la vez había un dejo de pánico en su voz. Dirigiendo su mirada a ella, el pelirrojo la encontró tirada en el suelo.

"Mis piernas..."

Los ojos del chico se abrieron en sorpresa al darse cuenta de que, por la parte baja del yukata de la castaña, su cola de sirena se mostraba en lugar de sus piernas. Sin perder tiempo, el chico se quito la remera y la uso para esconder la cola de Sun.

"¿Que paso? ¿Por que tus piernas se convirtieron en cola?"

Le susurro con preocupación, dando una rápida mirada alrededor para ver si alguien más se había dado cuenta. Por fortuna, todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en el enorme tiburón blanco que salpicaba en el suelo mientras maldecía con un tono de voz extraño...

¿Espera, eso no era malo también...?

"Lo siento, Shirou-san. Si mis piernas se mojan, soy incapaz de mantener su forma humana..."

La voz preocupada de Sun lo saco de sus pensamientos, obligandole a enfocarse en ella.

"¿Puedes regresarlas a su forma humana?"

"Una vez que mis piernas se sequen, puedo revertirlas, pero hasta entonces..."

"Entendido. Por ahora es mejor llevarte a un lugar apartado de la vista."

Sin perder tiempo, Shirou cargo a Sun en sus brazos. La chica soltó un leve sonido de asombro ante esto, pero concentro su atención en evitar que el movimiento revelara su cola.

Con rostro decidido, el pelirrojo llevo a Sun consigo hacía el bosque.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Habían pasado alrededor de quince minutos desde entonces. El pelirrojo había recargado a la castaña contra un árbol cercano, decidiendo que lo mejor era esperar a que las piernas de la chica se secaran por su cuenta. Por su parte, Sun había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, su rostro extrañamente sonrojado por alguna razón que el joven Emiya no supo comprender.

Los minutos pasaron de manera lenta y algo incomoda para ambos chicos, hasta que fue finalmente Sun la que rompió el silencio.

"Creo que mis piernas se secarían mas rápido si las frotáramos con una toalla..."

Dijo tímidamente y Shirou ladeo la cabeza, pensativo.

"No tengo una toalla conmigo, y seria malo dejarte aquí sola e ir a buscar una. Supongo que puedo usar mi remera entonces."

"¿Esta bien eso? Se puede maltratar bastante..."

"Descuida, no me molesta."

Contesto con una sonrisa el pelirrojo, aumentando el sonrojo de la chica.

"Si es así, entonces, estoy a tu cuidado..."

Susurro la castaña, levantando un poco su yukata para mostrar aun más de su cola, su otra mano cubriendo su boca y su ojos ligeramente llorosos por la pena.

Emiya Shirou trago saliva sonoramente.

'¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Que es este sentimiento?'

Por alguna razón, su corazón comenzó a acelerarse bastante. Sabía que Sun no era exactamente un pez, de hecho, quizá llamarla de esa manera podría ofenderle. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que su cola era bastante parecida a la de un pez. Con escamas mas brillantes y de movimientos mas refinados, pero similar sin duda alguna.

Aún así, era la parte del cuerpo de una chica, una que, quizá, si todo seguía un buen rumbo, sería su esposa algún día...

"Uuhh..."

Un lamentable gemido escapo de su boca, una enorme vergüenza apoderándose de él en ese instante.

"¿Sucede algo malo...?"

Sun le miro con timidez, sus ojos aun llorosos y su rostro sonrojado.

'¡Maldición! ¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan linda?!'

Grito el joven para sus adentros, para después respirar profundamente.

"Descuida, no pasa nada. Bien, voy a comenzar entonces."

"Se gentil por favor."

'Solo estas secando sus piernas... Solo estas secando sus piernas...'

Repitió en su mente el pelirrojo una y otra vez, tratando de alejar pensamientos raros.

"¡Umm! Hace cosquillas..."

Su de vez en cuando soltaba pequeños gemidos, eran sonidos bastante agradables para el chico pero que por desgracia le dificultaban la tarea de mantener pensamientos puros.

Fue entonces que el golpe llego.

"¡¿QUE DEMONIOS LE HACES A MI PEQUEÑA SUN, DESGRACIADO?!"

Desde debajo de su barbilla, un puño le golpeo fuertemente, lanzandolo varios metros en el aire mientras su cuerpo giraba cual trompo.

"¡Ah! ¡Shirou-saaaaan!"

Creyó escuchar a su prometida gritar, sonando sorprendida y asustada, pero sus oídos estaban zumbando tan fuerte que igual pudo haber sido solo su imaginación.

"¡Ugg! ¡Ack! ¡Off!"

Como si imitara a Shark Fujishiro momentos antes, el joven Emiya reboto de rama en rama hasta finalmente tocar el suelo, sus ojos siendo reemplazados por marcas de 'X' mientras de su boca su alma parecía querer escapar de su cuerpo.

"¡ESTAS MUERTO, BASTARDOOOO!"

"¡Papa! ¡Espera, es un malentendido!"

"¡Querido! ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?!"

"¡Deténgase, Jefe! ¡Mire! ¡El chico solo estaba secando las piernas de la Señorita!"

"¡LO MATAREEEE!"

Aún en el suelo, Emiya Shirou miro hacía el cielo nocturno con pequeñas lagrimas en la comisura de sus ojos, mientras de su boca y nariz una linea de sangre se abría paso hacia el suelo.

'Dime, Kiritsugu... A este ritmo ¿Podré convertirme en un héroe de la justicia algún día...?'

El chico podría jurar que vio el rostro de su difunto padre adoptivo sonriendole desde el cielo estrellado, antes de caer inconsciente.

Fin del capitulo 02 - Parte 1

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*


	4. La Primera Cita (Pt 2)

genjuki: Gracias por dejar darte tiempo para leer este fic, ¡espero siga siendo de tu agrado!

Metastable: Thanks for reading, even when it's hard for you! I had been thinking if I should try and write it in English too, just so I can practice it, but I'm not sure if my English will be easier to read for people than them just using google translate, so I will think about it a little more.

Persival: Gracias por darle una oportunidad. Hace mucho que no escribo fics, así que cualquier critica constructiva u observación es bien recibida.

tl34lt12: Shirou will be a little pushover at the beginning, due to some reasons: This Shirou is a little more 'Carnival Phantasm' Shirou, because this fic take place in the Seto no Hanayome world instead of the Nasuverse, and because this will be more or less a Humor fic, so Shirou suffering a little is to be expected. That said, he will have his baddass moments too, but I need a little more of world building first. Even so, I hope you can still enjoy the fic anyway. Thanks for your review!

Pequeña nota del Autor:

Voy a tratar de subir un capitulo cada semana. Entre sábado o domingo en la noche.

Ahora si, ¡que comience la historia!

Segunda Melodía: La Primera Cita (Parte 2).

Emiya Shirou lanzo un suave suspiro de nerviosismo mientras avanzaba con paso apresurado a través de la multitud. El día anterior había sido todo un fracaso, su cita terminando de manera repentina por la interrupción del padre de Sun, quien lo dejo inconsciente por el resto de la noche. Aún así, no todo estaba perdido debido a que Sun le había invitado a acudir de nuevo al festival el día siguiente.

Seto Ren incluso le aseguro que ella se encargaría de que nadie los molestara esta vez.

Es así que, con ánimos renovados, el joven Emiya decidió probar suerte de nuevo y tratar de hacer de esta cita un momento agradable para Sun.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Seto Sun no estaba del todo feliz ese día. La noche anterior su padre había arruinado su importante y única primera cita, por lo que se aseguro de hacerle saber con palabras claras cuan molesta estaba con él. Para cuando ella termino de decir todo lo que quería decir, Seto Gouzaburou se veía mas blanco que la espuma del mar y su cuerpo parecía que se desmoronaría en trocitos con cualquier brisa que le tocara, pero a Sun no le dio importancia a eso, decidiendo que además no le hablaría hasta que se disculpara con su prometido.

El líder del clan Seto permaneció encerrado en una de las habitaciones el resto de la noche mientras pequeños sollozos se escuchaban de vez en cuando.

Sun suspiro suavemente. No sería bueno seguir en ese estado de ánimo tan negativo. Lo mejor sería pensar que esta era otra nueva oportunidad de conocer al chico que ahora era su prometido, y de tratar de crear buenos recuerdos juntos.

"¡Sun-chan!"

La voz del chico en cuestión la saco de sus pensamientos, observándolo llegar casi en una repetición del día anterior, si no fuera por que ahora el joven vestía una remera blanca debajo de una sudadera azul oscuro en lugar de la remera negra del día anterior.

Ella por su parte llevaba de nuevo un Yukata, pero esta vez era azul con estampado de pequeños peces.

"Umm, quizá suene repetido pero... ¿Te hice esperar demasiado?"

Pregunto el joven con cierta timidez mientras rascaba su mejilla un poco. Sun solo sonrió para después negar con la cabeza.

"Acabo de llegar también. Aún así, Shirou-san, veo que eres bastante puntual."

Comento la chica mientras miraba hacía un reloj circular colocado en lo alto de una columna de acero. Ella había llegado 15 minutos antes de lo acordado, y Shirou apareció tan solo 5 minutos después.

"Creo que ser puntual es bastante importante, pero no me agrada la idea de dejar a Sun-chan esperando."

Comento casualmente mientras miraba a sus alrededores. Sun sintió su corazón dar un pequeño saltó antes sus palabras, pero el chico continuó, sin darse cuenta de esto.

"Aún así, veo que hay tantas personas como ayer. Este lugar debe ser bastante famoso..."

Dijo mirando a los alrededores, donde decenas de personas subían las escaleras que daban al festival.

"¡Los miembros de nuestro clan hacemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para lograr que los visitantes pasen una tarde divertida!"

Respondió ella con total orgullo. Shirou se sintió tentado a hacer una broma acerca de la diferencia de trato que recibió el día anterior, pero decidió que eso arruinaría el ambiente, por lo que decidió solo sonreír en su lugar.

"Eso me parece bien. ¿Vamos, entonces?"

Le dijo, comenzando a subir las escaleras. Sun lo siguió de cerca.

"Hoy decidiste usar un yukata distinto. El estampado de peces sobre la tela azul es bastante ingenioso."

Shirou comento, mirando a Sun de arriba a abajo. La chica sonrió un poco ante esto.

"Es uno de mis yukatas favoritos. ¿No es lindo?"

Sun dio una pequeña vuelta, modelándolo. Shirou solo asintió un poco.

"Te queda bastante bien."

Halago con sinceridad y Sun se mostró complacida.

"¿Que te gustaría hacer primero, entonces?"

Pregunto el pelirrojo cuando llegaron a la cima de la escalinata. Sun ladeo su cabeza un poco, pensativa.

"Umm... Creo que estaría bien continuar desde donde nos quedamos ayer..."

La castaña entonces agacho un poco la cabeza, luciendo apenada, pero aún así continuo mientras le mostraba su mano al chico.

"Shirou-san... ¿Te parece bien si vamos de la mano?"

El pelirrojo se mostró un poco confundido, pero después asintió.

"Oh. Es verdad que hoy parece haber más personas que ayer. Sería malo si nos separamos."

Dijo mientras tomaba la mano de la castaña. El rostro de Sun se volvió una mezcla de emociones contradictorias.

"No era eso a lo que me refería..."

Comento con voz extraña, pero no explico nada más. Shirou ladeo su cabeza, aún mas confundido, pero decidió no presionarla por una explicación. Sun negó con la cabeza un poco, y después sonrió.

"Vamos entonces."

"Umm."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

A diferencia del día anterior, Shirou pudo pasear tranquilamente por el festival. Muchas personas aún lo miraban con ira asesina, pero no intentaron interrumpirlos ni le hicieron comer cosas raras o jugar juegos extraños, cosa que el pelirrojo agradeció en el fondo de su corazón. El chico no sabía exactamente que era lo que Seto Ren había hecho para conseguir que los miembros de su clan se comportaran, pero debía admitir que fue bastante efectivo.

Pasearon con calma por los locales y Seto Sun saludo a la mayoría de las personas allí presentes, haciéndole saber al chico cuan querida era la princesa yakuza por los miembros de su grupo. Esto le causo sentimientos encontrados al chico. Por un lado le alegraba saber de cuanto cariño estaba rodeada la joven sirena. Por otro lado, toda esa cantidad de cariño parecía tornarse en desprecio cuando se trataba de él mismo.

Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendió fue enterarse de que muchas de las personas a las que Sun saludo no eran sirenas, si no humanos comunes y corrientes.

"Ehh~ ¿A pesar de ser una Sirena, aún así puedes mezclarte sin problemas con los humanos? Increíble."

Comento el chico con cierta admiración. Sirenas y Magus aparte, el joven Emiya nunca se había encontrado con ninguna criatura que no fuera humana. Eso, sumado a algunas de las historias que Kiritsugu le contó en su momento, le hacía creer que los seres sobrenaturales tendían a mantenerse alejados de los humanos. Saber que había algunos que se mezclaban con humanos de manera tan casual le sorprendió un poco.

"Así es. No solo en los festivales, incluso voy a una secundaria en este pueblo. He asistido a la escuela escondiendo mi identidad."

Informo con cierto orgullo, pero en voz suave debido al tema que estaban tratando.

"¿Nunca te han descubierto?"

Pregunto el pelirrojo, pero al instante se dio cuenta de lo tonta que era su pregunta. Debido a las leyes de las Sirenas, Sun ya estaría muerta o comprometida con otra persona si la hubieran descubierto antes.

"La directora de la escuela es una sirena también, así que me ayuda a mantenerme alejada de situaciones que podrían exponerme. Cosas como darme permisos médicos para no asistir a las clases de natación, o permitiéndome permanecer en la biblioteca hasta que los demás estudiantes se hallan ido en días de lluvia. En verdad, mientras no entremos en contacto con el agua, podemos mantener fácilmente nuestra forma humana, así que no es tan difícil."

"Ya veo."

Asintió el pelirrojo ante tal explicación. Pensándolo con calma, situaciones del día a día en las que entrabas en contacto con grandes cantidades de agua eran raras. Beber agua seguramente no contaba, el sudar era otra que podría descartar, supuso también.

"Entonces supongo que no hay problemas. Hoy no parece que vaya a llover y estamos bastante lejos del mar."

Comento el chico mientras miraba el cielo despejado.

"¡Ah...!"

*Tomp* *Swish*

Un sonido como el de algo de plástico siendo derribado, seguido al del agua golpeando el suelo se escucho de pronto, al mismo tiempo que la mano de Sun se soltaba de la suya. Con un mal presentimiento, el chico se giro rápidamente hacia su acompañante, descubriendo que la chica había tropezado con un balde de agua, cayendo ambos al suelo y mojando sus piernas en el proceso.

"¿Wa...? ¡Waah!"

Con un grito tan silencioso que pareció ser mas un chirrido, el pelirrojo corrió a su lado para cubrir sus piernas, ahora convertidas en cola.

\- Unos minutos después -

Una apenada Sun caminaba tomada de la mano de un nervoso Shirou. Las piernas de la chica de nueva cuenta en su forma humana.

"Hahaha~ Mi error~"

Se disculpo la chica con voz melodiosa. Shirou solo suspiro suavemente.

"Esta bien, solo ten más cui-"

*Plosh*

"¿Eh? ¿Eh?"

Una totalmente confundida Sun estaba acostada boca abajo mientras permanecía dentro de uno de los contenedores de agua, varios peces dorados nadando a su alrededor, como si estuvieran felices de que la chica hubiera caído allí.

"¡¿Es enserio?!"

Exclamo el pelirrojo, sin poder creer su mala suerte.

\- Otros varios minutos mas tarde -

"De verdad lo siento mucho, Shirou-san."

Una ahora totalmente apenada Sun se disculpaba, mientras le hacia una reverencia al pelirrojo. Shirou solo rasco su mejilla, luciendo un poco incomodo.

'¿Podría ser que Sun-chan es bastante torpe en realidad?'

No pudo evitar pensar, comenzando a preocuparse. Ahora entendía que la principal razón por la que Sun no había sido descubierta hasta ahora no era tanto por sus habilidades para mezclarse con los humanos si no mas bien por la manera tan feroz en la que los miembros de su clan la protegían.

En cuanto Sun había caído al contenedor con los peces dorados, varios de los vendedores se apresuraron a formar una barrera, impidiendo a los demás visitantes ver a la joven convertida en Sirena. Dos ancianas más la habían ayudado a ponerse en pie y la llevaron a un lugar más discreto donde pudiera secarse.

"Descuida, Sun-chan. Solo fue un accidente."

Shirou le respondió, tratando de dejar el tema de lado.

"Estimados visitantes~ Antes de de empezar el baile, esparciremos agua para evitar que el aceite se esparza~ Repito~ Antes de..."

Una voz femenina se escucho desde uno de los alto parlantes del lugar, por lo que Shirou no pudo evitar tensarse un poco ante esto.

'¿De verdad? ¡¿Por que justo ahora?!'

"¡Sun-chan! ¡Debes tener cuidado, están por lanzar agua!"

Le aviso con cierta ansiedad en su voz, pero Sun solo le sonrió despreocupada.

"Descuida, me asegurare de no caerme esta vez."

Su sonrisa amable trataba de tranquilizarlo, Shirou estaba seguro; pero el hecho de que un balde de agua había sido lanzado justo hacia donde la chica estaba parada no hacía más que acelerar su ya de por si agitado corazón.

"¡Sun-chan, cuidado!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico se lanzo al frente, su mano tomando una escoba que estaba recargada en una pared cercana.

"¡JA!"

Con un movimiento rápido, el chico lanzo un golpe con su improvisada arma, haciendo explotar el agua hacia todas direcciones, volviéndola solo un montón de inofensivas gotas.

"Oh~"

Sun exclamo, ligeramente sorprendida por esto, pero Shirou no tuvo tiempo para pensar ello debido a que por la esquina de su visión noto otra señal de peligro inminente.

"¡Gyaa! ¡Baka Hiro! ¡Deja de mojarnos con tu pistola de agua!"

"¡Hahaha! ¡Nunca!"

"¿Ah, si? ¡Toma esto!"

*Shoosh*

Unos niños que jugaban con pistola de agua lanzaron una ráfaga del liquido hacia donde la castaña se hallaba. De nueva cuenta, las manos del pelirrojo se movieron a una velocidad que difícilmente verías en un chico de su edad.

"¡TEH!"

'Cortando' el peligroso liquido en dos, Shirou forzó a su cuerpo a no dejar de moverse cuando, por alguna razón, docenas de 'yo-yos' hechos de globos con agua salieron volando hacia ellos.

"¡Oh no! ¡Me tropecé mientras llevaba los yo-yos para mi negocio!"

"¡Denme un respiro!"

Grito el joven desesperado mientras en sus manos la escoba era usada como una espada, creando una barrera que corto cada uno de ellos. Esto era incluso más difícil que tratar de defenderse de las salvajes oleadas de golpes que Taiga le lanzaba cuando 'practicaban' kendo juntos.

"¡Asombroso, Shirou-san!"

Una ahora totalmente sorprendida Sun aplaudía mientras miraba con admiración al pelirrojo. Cortando el ultimo de los proyectiles, el chico se tomo unos segundos para asegurarse de que no había mas agua dirigiéndose hacía ellos. Finalmente, soltó un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Estas bien, Sun-chan?"

Pregunto el chico, girándose hacía ella.

Fue entonces que-

"¡Lo siento mucho! ¿Están bien, estimados clien- ¡Wah!"

El vendedor que había tropezado antes y les envió los proyectiles, se dirigió hacia ellos, luciendo preocupado. Sin embargo, a medio camino resbaló con la tierra mojada que ahora se había vuelto lodo, tropezando hacia adelante y empujando al pelirrojo por accidente.

"¿Uh?"

"¡Ah!"

Shirou fue arrojado a los brazos de Sun, la cual trato de recibirlo lo mejor que pudo, pero debido a la diferencia de tamaños y a la fuerza con la que fue arrojado, ambos terminaron cayendo al suelo.

"Ugg..."

Shirou había logrado, milagrosamente, controlar su caída y girar a medio vuelo, evitando así caer encima de la chica y brindándole algo mas o menos suave en lo cual aterrizar.

"¿Estas bien, Sun-chan?"

Le pregunto, mirando a la chica, pero Sun no respondió, permaneciendo quieta con sus ojos muy abiertos, y su rostro se notaba bastante sonrojado. Confundido, el pelirrojo ladeo su cabeza, preguntando de nuevo.

"¿Sucede alg...?

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la situación. No solo los rostros de ambos estaban tan cerca que podían sentir el aliento del otro rozar sus labios, si no que sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que el chico podía notar la calidez y suavidad de la chica. No, lo peor era que, de alguna manera durante la caída, la mano del pelirrojo había quedado en el pecho de la castaña. Y no solo eso, si no que había encontrado su camino hasta la parte interior del yukata.

Seguro, su mano solo había quedado por encima del Juban, la tela que se viste por debajo del yukata y por encima de la ropa interior, pero aun así era un hecho de que había invadido un terreno que haría sentir bastante incomoda a cualquier adolescente.

La reacción de la chica fue la que se podría esperar, aunque en mayor medida de lo que el pelirrojo jamas se pudo imaginar.

 _"¡KYAAAAA!"_

*BOOM*

Un fuerte grito se escucho, pero uno tan agudo y potente que se sintió a la vez tanto como un golpe contundente tanto como una puñalada directamente a su cerebro. Shirou no estaba seguro del como o porque, pero su cuerpo salio girando varios metros en el aire para después caer al suelo, sintiéndose totalmente aturdido y sus oídos zumbando sin cesar.

\- Al rededor de media hora después -

Emiya Shirou estaba sentado en una banca debajo de un árbol, a las orillas del festival. Sus tímpanos aun zumbaban levemente, pero ya había recuperado la mayoría de su sentido del oído, por lo que podía escuchar a una totalmente apenada Sun disculparse por no sabía ya cuanta vez en lo que iba de la tarde.

"Esta bien, Sun-chan, en serio. Quizá no sea la misma fuerza, pero cualquier chica reaccionaria de esa manera ante lo que paso."

'Oh al menos cualquiera de las chicas que conozco.'

Pensó el pelirrojo, recordando a su guardián Fujimura Taiga, y a su compañera de clase Zenigata Mawari. Cierto, no era una gran cantidad de ejemplos para afirmar que cualquier chica reaccionaria así, pero considerando que Sun lo había hecho, eso le dejaba un gran total de 3 de 3, así que para él podía ser cierto.

"De verdad lo lamente. Incluso cuando Shirou-san no ha hecho más que protegerme esta noche..."

Sun en verdad lucia decaída por esto, por lo que el pelirrojo forzó su mente, buscando una manera para animarla. Fue entonces que vio uno de los locales que vendían accesorios y curiosidades varias, de esos pensados en ser usados como regalos o recuerdos para otras personas.

"¿Por que no dejamos esto de lado y seguimos mirando el festival? Aún hay algunas tiendas que me gustaría ver. Además de que escuche que el baile está por comenzar."

Le dijo, tratando de sonar despreocupado. Sun solo asintió, pero aun lucia desanimada.

"Oh, mira, Sun-chan. Aquí hay adornos bastante lindos."

Comento el chico, aparentando que había descubierto el lugar por accidente y no que este era su objetivo. Sun dirigió su vista hacia los adornos, y sus ojos recuperaron un poco de luz.

"Es verdad. Tienen muchos adornos en forma de peces."

Sun paseo su mirada por todos ellos, observando sus formas desde distintos ángulos y apreciando la manera en que los adornos brillaban contra la luz. Los adornos hechos completamente de cristal en especial le resultaban mas lindos de ver.

"¿Hay alguno que quieras? Descuida, lo comprare para ti."

Luciendo satisfecho por lograr que la chica se animase, Shirou paseo su mirada por igual, tratando de ver si encontraba alguno accesorio que se viera bien en la castaña. Sun se encogió un poco, sonando apenada.

"Umm, me sentiría mal por ello..."

"Esta bien. Esto no es como ayer con la comida. Esta vez solo quiero hacerte un regalo."

Le respondió el pelirrojo y Sun lo miro con ojos expectantes.

"¿De verdad? ¿Por que razón...?"

El joven Emiya levanto la cabeza para mirar al cielo, pensando en su respuesta, pero finalmente decidió que no tenia que pensarlo demasiado.

"Pienso que no necesitas ninguna razón en especial para darle un regalo a una persona que estimas."

Dijo con sinceridad, sonriendo le a la chica. Sun se sonrojo un poco ante este, pero sonrió con alegría.

"Ya veo."

Aceptó finalmente, para después pasear su mirada de nuevo por el local, ahora luciendo emocionada.

"Umm... ¿Puedo pedir el que sea...?"

Pregunto apenada la joven, pero Shirou solo asintió.

"Cualquiera que te guste estará bien."

Incluso si la castaña pedía algo caro, él joven Emiya tenia un poco de dinero además de lo que Taiga le había otorgado, así que se las arreglaría de alguna manera.

"Entonces, deseo este."

Traicionando sus expectativas, la princesa yakuza estiro su mano para tomar un anillo de aspecto sencillo. El anillo estaba hecho de cristal transparente, mientras uno de color carmesí adornaba la parte central. Aún así, este anillo era el más barato de entre todos los que se mostraban en una pequeña hilera del mostrador.

"¿Eh? ¿Solo eso?"

No pudo evitar preguntar, luciendo confundido. Si fuera Taiga la que estuviera allí, sin duda habría tomado lo mas caro primero para después ir tomando otras cosas de menor valor hasta llegar a lo que ella realmente quería que Shirou le comprase, algo que sin duda sería varias veces mas caro que un sencillo anillo.

Sonriendo con suavidad, Sun se coloco el anillo en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. El adorno era un poco más grande que su dedo, por lo que se movía ligeramente, pero Shirou supuso que eso era mejor a que le quedara demasiado ajustado. Aún así...

"Es el más barato de todos. ¿Estas bien con ello?"

Decidió asegurarse antes de pagar por el accesorio. Sun le dirigió una sonrisa amable.

"Esta bien. No necesito nada demasiado elegante. Además..."

Luciendo ahora divertida por alguna razón, la chica continuo.

"Ademas, ¿no es el dedo izquierdo el que normalmente se reserva para un anillo de bodas? Me pregunto que pensaran los demás al ver que una chica de secundaria como yo utiliza uno."

Rió suavemente ante lo que seguramente era una imagen en su mente de las personas reaccionando a esto. Shirou sonrió divertido por igual.

"Sin duda pensarían que no sabes lo que significa, o que solo estas jugando una broma."

Respondió, tratando de imaginar a la reacción que le daría su 'amigo' Shinji al saber que el joven Emiya estaba comprometido con una chica tan agradable como lo era Sun.

"Heh..."

Soltó una suave risa, seguro que a Shinji le daría un ataque de ira, de celos, de desesperación, o una mezcla de todos ellos al mismo tiempo.

Shirou negó con la cabeza mientras pagaba por el accesorio. No había manera en la que permitiría que él se enterarse, de cualquier forma.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Emiya Shirou miraba a Sun danzar alrededor de la enorme fogata que habían encendido para el festival. El baile en el festival Bon podía variar dependiendo de en que parte de Japón se realizara. En algunas regiones el baile podía representar la historia y especialización de la zona. Por ejemplo los movimientos de la danza de Tanko Bushi, la Canción de las Minas de Carbón de la vieja mina en Kyushu, mostraba los movimientos típicos de los mineros; cosas como cavar la tierra, empujar los carros, levantar las linternas, etc.

Es así que, sin conocer los movimientos que se usaban en este pueblo, Shirou decidió solo observar a las personas danzando. Sun especialmente se notaba bastante feliz al moverse alrededor de la fogata, sus movimientos siendo precisos pero elegantes. Muchas otras personas le miraban, luciendo igual de cautivados por la joven sirena.

"¿Escuche que no conoces la manera en que bailamos en esta zona, Shirou-san?"

El corazón del pelirrojo dio un pequeño salto para después comenzar a palpitar con mayor velocidad ante la voz tan masculina que se escucho detrás de él.

El reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar.

'Esta voz es... de esa persona...'

Encogiéndose un poco en timidez, el joven Emiya llevo una mano a su boca, para después girarse lentamente.

Detrás de él, Masa lo miraba con una sonrisa educada mientras sus lentes brillaban levemente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Seto Sun se sentía feliz justo ahora. Bailar y cantar eran dos de las cosas que siempre le ayudaban a sentirse de bueno humor, así que danzar alrededor de la fogata, rodeada de cientos de rostros conocidos , le hacía recordar el por que se sentía tan bendecida de haber nacido en ese pueblo. Era una pena que su prometido no conociera los movimientos típicos del lugar, pero Sun supuso que no había prisa. Quizá para el próximo año ella sería capaz de enseñárselos y así ambos podrían bailar juntos.

Su prometido.

Solo de pensar en ello hacía que toda clase de emociones le invadiera el pecho. Había temor por supuesto, por lo que el futuro pudiera depararles; también ansiedad debido a que aún no conocía demasiado al pelirrojo; pero también había un sentimiento de calidez que cada vez se hacía más presente al pensar en el chico, en Emiya Shirou.

Aún así, ella había decidido casarse con él, así que lo mejor que podría hacer era tratar de que las cosas resultaran de la mejor manera posible para ambos.

Deseando reafirmar su voluntad, la castaña dirigió su mirada hacía donde recordaba que el pelirrojo se hallaba, seguramente observándola con esa sonrisa amable que cada vez se le hacia más familiar...

"Así, así. Mueve los brazos hacía acá, y luego hacia allá. Vas muy bien, Shirou-san."

"Ah, si..."

"¡¿EH?!"

Sun se congelo en su lugar al ver a Masa, el más varonil de las Sirenas del Clan Seto, abrazando por la espalda a su prometido mientras ambos realizaban el baile juntos. Shirou no parecía sentirse incomodo por el contacto con la otra persona, de hecho, su rostro se notaba sonrojado mientras sus ojos brillaban suavemente.

"¡Shirou-san! ¿Así que prefieres que Masa-san te enseñe a bailar en lugar de mí?"

"¿Eh? ¿Eh?"

Luciendo totalmente impactada, Sun pregunto a su prometido. El pelirrojo pareció salir entonces del trance en el que había estado todo ese tiempo. Dándose cuenta de la situación, Shirou dio un salto, alejándose del apuesto hombre de esta forma.

"¿Que... Que demonios estaba yo haciendo...?"

Se pregunto, sintiendo cierto terror dentro de su corazón. ¿Por que había tardado tanto en reaccionar?

"Al final es Masa-san quien esta en el corazón de Shirou-san, ¿no es así?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Te equivocas, Sun-chan! ¡No es así!... ¿Quizá?"

Respondió el chico, luciendo totalmente confundido. El no bateaba para ese lado, ¿cierto?

... ¿Cierto?

"¡Les deseo felicidad!"

Grito la chica con lagrimas en los ojos, para después alejarse corriendo de la escena.

"¿Eh? ¿Esa chica fue rechazada? ¿Por quien?"

La multitud presente comenzó a murmurar ante tal espectáculo.

"¡Realmente no puedo competir contra la persona que te dió tu primer beso!"

Grito Sun, antes de desaparecer entre los locales y la multitud.

"¿Eh? ¿Ese hombre apuesto fue su primer beso? ¿El chico la rechazo para poder estar con este hombre?"

Continuo murmurando la gente, malentendiendo la situación.

"¡Sun-chan! ¡Te equivocas!"

Un desesperado Shirou corrió tras ella.

"¡Espera por favor, Shirou-san!"

Masa le llamo desde su lugar, estirando su mano hacia el joven pero sin tratar de perseguirlo.

"¿Eh? ¿Un triangulo amoroso? ¿Que pasara ahora?"

Se pregunto la multitud, como si de una telenovela se tratase.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shirou alcanzo a la chica unos pocos minutos después Sun miraba hacia el suelo, luciendo un poco deprimida.

"¡Sun-chan! ¡Fue un malentendido! ¡Masa-san solo me estaba ayudando a aprender los pasos de baile, nada más!"

Trato de asegurar el pelirrojo, moviéndose hacia la chica pero quedando a unos pasos de ella para darle un poco de espacio. Sun solo negó con la cabeza, para después suspirar pesadamente.

"Lo volví a hacer... A pesar de que Shirou-san ha estado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que pasemos una tarde divertida en el festival, volví a causarte molestias. Incluso cuando estabas tan feliz con Masa-san..."

"Ahaha..."

Shirou dejo escapar una risa llena de incomodidad. De verdad el tema con Masa le estaba comenzando a preocupar. Sin embargo, ese no era motivo para hacer que Sun se deprimiera.

"Descuida, Sun-chan. No estoy molesto."

Le dijo, pero al parecer el repetir lo mismo tantas veces había comenzado a hacer a la castaña dudar de si realmente el pelirrojo estaba diciendo la verdad.

"Shirou-san... ¿Que opinas de nuestro matrimonio?"

Pregunto la chica de pronto, causando que el joven Emiya se sorprendiera; aun así, el pelirrojo pensó en esa pregunta detenidamente. El silencio se extendió por unos segundos, y Sun se mostró más decaída a medida que pasaban los segundos, pero pronto Shirou volvió a hablar.

"'Esta es la chica con la que voy a casarme'... Incluso cuando lo digo en voz alta, aún suena bastante irreal para mí..."

Comenzó a decir el chico, mirando hacía el cielo estrellado.

"Todo esto ocurrió de manera tan repentina que no estoy seguro de que estemos haciendo lo correcto. 'Quizá existe otra manera de solucionar las cosas, solo que nos dimos por vencidos antes de descubrirla'. 'Quizá el casarnos no sea lo correcto'. Son cosas que no puedo evitar decirme de vez en cuando..."

"¡Ah..!"

Estas palabras le causaron un agudo dolor en el corazón a Sun. La chica abrió la boca, tratando de decir algo, de negar algo, pero fue incapaz de entender que era lo que ella quería decir en realidad. Después de todo, esas palabras también se habían repetido en su mente cuando su propia inseguridad la atacaba.

"¿Pero sabes?"

El pelirrojo bajo su mirada, observándola con calidez.

"Sin importar lo que ocurra en el futuro, justo ahora, estoy feliz de haber conocido a Sun-chan. Puede que este siendo irresponsable de mi parte, pero si se me otorga la posibilidad, me gustaría asegurarme de verte sonreír todos los días."

Finalizo con una sonrisa serena mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Esa era toda la verdad para Emiya Shirou. Las cosas habían ocurrido de manera tan caótica, que él apenas tuvo la oportunidad de interferir de alguna manera. Todo se había acomodado de manera que solo podía aceptar las circunstancias o tratar de rebelarse y que alguien terminara sufriendo al final.

Si él no podía decidir, entonces solo tenia que asegurarse de que sus acciones les llevarían por el camino que haría felices a todos.

Si tenía que casarse con Sun, la haría feliz entonces. Era tan sencillo como eso.

Sun le miro sorprendida y sonrojada, su corazón latiendo ligeramente mas aprisa, pero sin ser doloroso; mas bien, era un palpitar agradable.

Sonriendo con felicidad, ella uso sus dedos para secar algunas lagrimas que sentía se habían acumulado en la esquina de sus ojos.

"Tienes toda la razón, Shirou-san."

Dijo la chica, su voz un poco quebradiza pero sonando por completo feliz. Fue entonces que notó la falta de cierto anillo en su mano.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Shirou-san! El anillo que me regalaste, ¡Lo he perdido!"

Exclamo con su rostro lleno de preocupación. Shirou se sorprendió un poco por el cambio de conversación, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente, dicho anillo no estaba en su dedo tal como recordaba poco antes.

Por instinto, el chico miro a su alrededor, tratando de localizarlo, pero a pesar de las luces en las farolas cercanas, el suelo se notaba oscuro así que el anillo de cristal translucido sería bastante difícil de hallar.

"Recuerdo que Sun-chan tenía el anillo mientras danzaba, así que seguramente se cayo en el camino..."

Murmuro el joven, mirando hacia el festival. Había decenas de personas moviéndose hacía todos lados. Quizá incluso ya había sido pisado y hecho pedazos.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿como pude ser tan descuidada...?"

Se recrimino la chica mientras se inclinaba para buscar en el suelo oscuro, su rostro totalmente afligido.

"Umm... Esta bien si solo compramos otro, ¿sabes? El anillo no era tan caro, así que quizá tengan otro parecido..."

Ofreció el pelirrojo, pensando en que era un caso perdido. Pero Sun negó con la cabeza, reincorporándose para mirarlo con determinación.

"Shirou-san..."

"¿Eh?"

De nueva cuenta, desde aparentemente ningún lugar, docenas de pétalos de cerezo comenzaron a caer desde el cielo. Nuevamente el pelirrojo alzo su mirada, pero no encontró el origen de esta lluvia color rosa.

"Shirou-san, yo debo encontrar ese anillo. Perder el regalo tan importante que tu esposo te ha dado... Eso solo mancharía la reputación de las Sirenas de Seto..."

La luz de la farola encima de Sun brillo con mayor intensidad, el halo de luz envolviendo a la castaña y sus alrededores, oscureciendo por completo el resto del mundo.

"Escrito como caballerosidad... ¡Pero leído como Sirena!"

Finalizo la chica con absoluta intensidad y decisión, dejando al pelirrojo sin palabras.

"Sun-chan..."

"Es mi muy importante anillo, después de todo..."

Con alegre resignación, la chica le sonrió. Shirou solo pudo suspirar, para después sonreír de la misma manera.

"Busquemos juntos, entonces."

Ofreció finalmente.

A unos metros de ellos, recargado en el tronco de un árbol, Seto Gouzaburo bufo molesto mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Fue alrededor de 20 minutos después, cuando Sun y Shirou comenzaban a preguntarse si realmente sería capaces de encontrar el anillo, que Seto Ren apareció. Sonriendo divertida, la elegante mujer se acerco a ellos, mostrando un objeto en su mano.

"Ustedes dos. ¿Podría ser que están buscando esto?"

Dijo, ya sabiendo la respuesta. Ambos jóvenes la miraron asombrados y poco después Sun sonrió, luciendo totalmente alivia.

"¡El anillo...!"

Exclamo feliz, corriendo hacia su madre. Shirou, por su parte, ladeo la cabeza, luciendo un poco confundido.

"¿Eh? ¿Donde lo encontró? Mejor dicho, ¿Como se entero de que lo estábamos buscando...?"

No pudo evitar preguntar. Ellos habían estado tan preocupados por encontrar el anillo que no habían pensado en pedir ayuda a nadie. ¿Quizá ellos estaban siendo vigilados como el día anterior? Eso era lo que mas tenía sentido, supuso el joven Emiya.

"Tu padre lo encontró, Sun."

"¿Eh? ¿Papá?"

La respuesta de Ren causo que Sun se sorprendiera, mirando hacia su padre el cual estaba unos metros detrás de su esposa.

"Tsk."

Chisto molesto el lider yakuza, pero su hija se lanzo hacia él, abrazándolo agradecida.

"¡Papá! ¡Gracias!"

El rostro de Seto Gouzaburou se suavizo al instante. Era la primera vez que Sun le hablaba desde el día anterior, por lo que no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad por dentro debido a que su hija le había perdonado.

"Pero esto parece ser el destino, ¿saben?"

Seto Ren continuo, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

"Fue durante el Bon Odori también, mientras yo vestía un yukata, que tu padre me propuso matrimonio con un anillo."

Exclamo la mujer, su voz sonando feliz y nostálgica ante el recuerdo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿De verdad?!"

Shirou no pudo evitar gritar, totalmente sorprendido ante esto. La idea de que Seto Gouzaburo, ese líder yakuza de aspecto rudo y actitud agresiva, podría tener esa clase de gestos románticos era algo que le costaba trabajo imaginar.

Con el rostro totalmente rojo por la vergüenza y la ira, el padre de Sun le tomo por el cuello de su remera, sacudiéndolo fuertemente de adelante hacia atrás.

"¡¿Tienes algún problema con eso, mocoso?!"

"¡NO, NINGUNOOOOO!"

Alcanzó a responder el pelirrojo a través de las sacudidas. Aún así, esto no fue suficiente para calmar su agitado corazón, por lo que Seto Gouzaburou arrebato el anillo de la mano de su esposa, mirando el pequeño accesorio con ira asesina.

"¡Todo es culpa de este anillo...! Una cosa como esta... ¡DEBE SER TIRADO A LA BASURA!"

Con todas las fuerzas de su adolorida alma, el líder sirena arrojo el anillo al cielo, causando reacciones de pánico en los presentes.

"¡Papa! ¡No!"

"¡Querido! ¡¿Que demonios estas haciendo?!"

Sun y Ren exclamaron, totalmente desconcertadas. Shirou, por su parte, ya había comenzado a moverse, corriendo mientras seguía la trayectoria del anillo con intensidad.

"¿Eh?"

Con total asombro y confusión, Shirou observo el objetivo de su persecución dar un par de vueltas en el aire para después caer limpiamente, insertándose en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Masa.

"¡Masa-san!"

Exclamo el pelirrojo, sintiendo su corazón palpitando mientras mariposas revoloteaban en su corazón. Debido a esta distracción, el chico tropezó en su carrera, estando a punto de caer al suelo, pero Masa lo sujeto por los costados, girando junto con él para anular la fuerza que había generado al correr, y finalmente lo sostuvo de los hombros, apegando lo un poco a su cuerpo para asegurarse de que no caería al suelo.

"¿Estas bien, Shirou-san?"

Le pregunto en voz suave, sonando ligeramente preocupado.

La castaña observo toda la escena y pronto sintió que su corazón se endurecía como la piedra para después desmoronarse a pedazos. Masa pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba por ocurrir, su instinto de supervivencia haciéndolo saltar, alejándose del chico. Sun, incapaz de contenerse más, finalmente grito con todas sus fuerzas.

" _¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

Emiya Shirou salio volando por los cielos de nueva cuenta.

Fin del capitulo 02 - Parte 2.

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*


	5. Hit¿Woman?

**Dhaturas:** Yeah, Post-War Shirou is too much for what I want for this fic, and yeah it will also mean that his heart will be already taken unless I do some weird things like using a Shirou that either had no lover or that his lover/s died in some way. Also, post-war Shirou is at least a 18+ years old, and this story takes place in middle school. I really dont want to use time travel/reborn/teleport to another world with a younger body tropes for this.

Finally, I admit that at least the first 4 chapters of Seto no Hanayome were pretty slow and a kinda boring to watch, but after that it began to get better and better. That said, I was already planning to change the story little by little until it became its own story, totally apart from the SNH original plot. It could be seen in the way I separated the date with Sun in two days instead of one, and in what I did in this chapter.

Anyway, I hope you can kept enjoying the fic and kept giving your opinions about it!

 **Genjuki:** ehehehehehehehe... nah, bromeo. Gracias por pasarte a ver esta historia!

 **Uho the kawamero:** I watched Seto no Hanayome too when I was a teen. Good times to watch anime*Smile face* Thanks for your review!

Espero que sigan disfrutando la historia y agradezco cualquier opinión o critica constructiva sobre el mismo.

Ahora si, ¡que comience la historia!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"...¿Eh?"

Esa exclamación de confusión e incredulidad escapo al mismo tiempo desde la boca de los visitantes de Fuyuki. La noticia que Seto Sun les había dado impactandolos por igual.

"Esto... Umm... ¿Podrías repetir eso por favor?"

Fue Taiga la primera en salir de su asombro, por lo que pregunto con voz suave, tratando de asegurarse de que había escuchado correctamente. Sun solo asintió, su rostro uno de total seriedad y determinación.

"Dije que tengo pensado mudarme con ustedes a la ciudad de Fuyuki, para vivir junto a Shirou-san."

Repitió la joven Sirena, provocando un suspiro en la heredera del grupo Fujimura.

"Entonces no escuche mal..."

Se lamentó la mujer, para después dirigirle una mirada a su protegido, preguntándole silenciosamente sobre su opinión al respecto. Los dos adolescentes y la chica universitaria estaban en una habitación privada de un restaurante local, Shirou habiendo citado a la joven Sirena para informarle acerca de su inevitable partida de vuelta a su hogar, la ciudad de Fuyuki. Para sorpresa de ambos, no solo Sun ya estaba al tanto de todo eso, si no que al parecer ya había planeado su respuesta a ello.

Shirou permaneció en silencio unos segundos más, parpadeando un par de veces todavía confundido, pero finalmente su cerebro volvió a funcionar por lo que se apresuro a preguntar.

"¿Estas bien con eso? Mudarte dejando todo atrás. ¿No es un poco precipitado? ¿Que pasara con tu escuela?"

Dijo con cierta preocupación en su voz. No solo Sun estaría dejando a su familia atrás, si no también a sus amigos y conocidos; dejando al pueblo con el que tanto se había familiarizado y del que sin duda se notaba tan orgullosa de pertenecer.

"¿Eh? ¿Pétalos de cerezo? ¿De donde vienen? ¡¿Que esta pasando?!"

Exclamó una totalmente confundida Taiga cuando ese extraño fenómeno que ocurría de vez en cuando alrededor de Sun se hizo presente. Shirou también sentía curiosidad sobre como es que tal suceso era posible, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, prestando atención a las palabras de su ahora prometida. La chica se habia arrodillado mientras colocaba sus manos en el suelo frente a ella, sus dedos tocando suavemente el tatami de esa habitación de estilo tradicional.

"¡Hacer las cosas a medias es algo que mancharía la reputación de las Sirenas de Seto! Si... ¡Escrito como caballerosidad... Pero leído como Sirena!"

Anunció con fervor las palabras que Shirou empezaba a identificar como el lema por el cual la chica parecía regir su vida. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar rascar su mejilla con cierta preocupación. Comenzaba a entender que, cuando Sun decidía hacer algo con tanta determinación, entonces seria casi imposible hacerla cambiar de parecer sin un buen motivo. Dicho eso, él aún pensaba que era demasiado pronto para que la joven Sirena dejara atrás todo su mundo e irse con su futuro esposo.

Sin percatarse de sus preocupaciones, o quizá decidiendo que ella estaba tranquila con dejar todo atrás, Sun le sonrió al pelirrojo.

"Esta bien, Shirou-san. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero esto es lo que deseo hacer. Aún soy novata en muchas cosas, pero por favor, cuida de mí."

Finalizó con voz suave y ojos amables, por lo que Shirou solo pudo soltar un leve suspiro, sintiéndose derrotado. Era bastante injusto, en serio, la manera en que esa chica se estaba adentrando en su vida de esa forma tan brusca y directa, pero al mismo tiempo siendo tan gentil y encantadora.

Con una sonrisa de resignación, el joven Emiya miro a su auto proclamada 'hermana mayor', la cual se dividía entre sentirse cautivada por la determinación de la chica y el deseo de halarse el cabello ante los dolores de cabeza que sin duda alguna todo esto le provocaría en el futuro.

"Así están las cosas, Fuji-nee. ¿Crees que Raiga-san este de humor para pedirle un favor?"

Gruñendo en dolorosa resignación, Fujimura Taiga sintió ese dolor de cabeza empezar desde ese instante.

Tercera Melodía: Hit...¿Woman?.

En el mar de Seto, una doncella de espuma

salvó al joven justiciero de la infortuna

La deuda de gratitud pagada debe ser

así que prepárate para reír y llorar

por la historia de amor que acaba de comenzar...

*Opening: Seto no Hanayome: Romantic Summer*

El lugar era una habitación oscura en el fondo del mar de Seto. El lugar se sentía terriblemente frío, pero esto poco tenía que ver con su localización a decenas de metros bajo el agua. No, ese aire frío se originaba por los sentimientos de profunda tristeza y desesperación de la única persona presente en ese lugar.

Seto Gouzaburou lloraba amargamente mientras trataba de ahogar su pena en varios litros de Sake.

Su hija, su adorado pequeño ángel del mar, tenía pensado alejarse de ellos. Como si el solo hecho de que se iba a casar con ese bastardo enclenque de quien sabe que ciudad no fuera suficiente para romper su corazón, ahora su pequeña princesa les había dado la noticia de que, en poco menos de dos días, ella se marcharía de casa para acompañarlo de vuelta a la ciudad.

No había manera, simplemente no había manera de que un padre pudiera soportar todo eso. Lo peor de todo era que su hija no lo había decidido en el calor del momento, si no que lo había pensado todo con total serenidad y decidido una vez que estuvo segura de que no se arrepentiría de ello.

Es así que, aun con su corazón destrozado, el líder yakuza no pudo más que apoyar su decisión, sin importar cuan mala idea a él le parecía todo eso.

"Todo es culpa de ese bastardo... Ese desgraciado de Fuyuki ha hecho que mi Sun actué de manera tan extraña..."

Apretando los dientes, el líder del clan Seto se lamentaba una y otra vez, dando trago tras trago a su copa de Sake. Aún así, sin importar cuanto bebía, el alcohol no daba consuelo a su dolor. Sintiéndose desesperado, finalmente pregunto, su voz sonando como una suplica a los cielos.

"¡¿Quien?! ¡¿Quien se ofrecerá para limpiar este desastre?!"

Seto Gouzaburou realmente no esperaba que alguien le respondiera, por lo que no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando la puerta corrediza de la pared cercana se abrió, dejando ver a una persona entonces.

"¡Oh... Tu eres...!"

*¡Fush!* *¡Fush!* *¡Fush!*

En un instante, al menos una docena de balas hechas de agua expulsada a gran velocidad salieron disparadas desde esta nueva persona, dirigiéndose hacia la maltratada foto de Shirou Emiya, la cual se encontraba pegada en un muñeco de paja cercano. Seto Gouzaburou la había utilizado como sustituto para tratar de calmar su ira, pero sin importar cuantos de esos muñecos rompiera, su furia no disminuía en absoluto.

Las pequeñas balas de agua golpearon al muñeco de paja, atravesándolo limpiamente y destruyendo la parte superior de su 'cuerpo' al instante; los brazos rotos siendo desgarrados del mismo y volando a todas direcciones mientras que la cabeza, donde estaba la foto del joven pelirrojo, termino lleno de agujeros, cayendo finalmente al suelo.

"¡OH!"

Maravillado por esta muestra de brutalidad, los ojos de Seto Gouzaburou se abrieron por completo mientras miraba a la solución de todos sus problemas.

"¡Maki! ¡Si eres tú...! ¡Si eres tú, sin duda...!"

"Emiya Shirou... Que en paz descanses..."

Anunció la chica, sus ojos llenos de un deseo asesino.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Emiya Shirou caminaba por las calles de aquella ciudad costera con cierta inquietud en su interior. Desde hacía un par de horas atrás no podía evitar la sensación de que algo o alguien lo estaba vigilando, pero sin importar cuanto inspeccionara sus alrededores era incapaz de notar nada fuera de lo normal. Las personas iban y venían de un lado a otro, cada una siguiendo el propio ritmo de sus rutinas diarias. Los autos transitaban sin mucha prisa por las calles e incluso los pocos animales que se llegaba a encontrar al caminar no mostraban ningún signo de hostilidad. En verdad todo parecía la imagen de un día común y corriente.

"¿Me lo estaré imaginando?"

Se pregunto mientras rascaba un poco la parte trasera de su cabeza, sintiéndose un poco ridículo ante su propia paranoia. Quizá era que los nervios lo estaban traicionando ahora que tenia un poco de tiempo para pensar con calma sobre su situación. Las cosas con Sun habían ocurrido tan apresuradamente en los últimos días que tal vez sus sentimientos habían tardado tanto en reaccionar y justo ahora comenzaban a hacerlo, llenándolo de ansiedad por el futuro.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire y después liberándolo poco a poco, el joven Emiya se forzó a si mismo a tranquilizarse. Las cosas con la familia de Sun comenzaban a calmarse poco a poco, además de que el viejo Raiga les había dado el OK para que la joven Sirena los acompañara de vuelta a Fuyuki al día siguiente. Debido a esto, Sun había vuelto a su hogar para terminar de preparar las cosas que llevaría consigo, mientras que el pelirrojo había decidido aprovechar el tiempo para comprar algunos regalos para sus conocidos. Regalos para tratar de apaciguar al sin duda enojado lider del clan Fujimura eran la prioridad, pero Shirou tenía en mente comprar uno para Mawari y otro para Shinji.

"Quizá debí pedirle a Sun-chan que me recomendara una tienda de regalos cercana..."

Murmuro el joven, mirando a su alrededor en busca de algo que llamara su atención para llevar como obsequio. Fue entonces que, por la esquina de su ojo, alcanzo a notar lo que parecían ser algunas espadas hechas de madera colocadas en un montón a las afueras de un local cercano. Pensando que había encontrado al fin una tienda de obsequios, Shirou se detuvo de golpe y cambio de dirección.

Fue eso lo que salvo su vida.

*¡BROOOM!* *¡CRASH!*

Un enorme camión cruzo la calle a gran velocidad, estrellándose sonoramente contra la pared de un edificio cercano. El joven Emiya solo pudo observar todo con total confusión, su mente incapaz de registrar el hecho de que estuvo a nada de morir de una manera nada placentera. Aún así, solo le tomo unos tres segundos a su cerebro para volver a funcionar, su mente haciendo únicamente las conexiones necesarias para esta situación.

Un vehículo chocando contra el muro - Un terrible accidente - Podía haber vidas en peligro. - Había gente en necesidad de ser salvada.

Moviéndose lo más rápido que su cuerpo se lo permitió, el chico corrió hacia la parte delantera del camión. El vehículo había chocado contra la pared, pero no la había atravesado, por lo que cualquier persona dentro del edificio debería estar a salvo, mas allá del susto que sin duda el accidente les provoco. Entonces solo quedaba por revisar el bienestar de los pasajeros.

"¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿Pueden responderme?!"

Pregunto con preocupación, subiendo el peldaño necesario para estar a la altura de la puerta del vehículo.

Pero entonces...

"...¿Uh?"

Con total asombro, el joven justiciero descubrió que el camión estaba vació.

"¿Se les olvido poner el freno y el camión avanzo solo, quizás...?"

Se pregunto, mirando confundido la dirección de la que el vehículo provenía. Varias personas miraban con asombro y temor el accidente, pero no parecía que el camión hubiera golpeado a alguien en su camino a ese lugar, por lo que Shirou suspiro, sintiéndose aliviado, alejándose del vehículo para permitir a cualquier autoridad cercana hacerse cargo de la situación.

'Aún así, eso fue demasiado raro...'

No pudo evitar pensar.

A la distancia, desde lo alto de un edificio de tres plantas, la caracola Maki chisto molesta ante su fracaso. Todo había sido perfecto. Solo le tomo un par de sus balas sónicas para romper los frenos del camión estacionado casi en la cima de una pequeña colina y la gravedad hizo el resto, empujando el vehículo directamente hacía donde su tan odiado enemigo se encontraba. Incluso había calculado la trayectoria para asegurarse de que nadie más resultaría herido.

Aún así, fue solo suerte lo que salvo a ese piojo de mar de la destrucción, la próxima vez no fallaría.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Un árbol cayendo derribado en su dirección. Una bola de demolición estrellándose a escasos centímetros de donde él se encontraba cuando, de la nada, una de las maquinas de construcción pareció activarse por su cuenta. Incluso un furioso león que de alguna manera se había escapado de su jaula en un zoológico cercano. Esas eran todas las cosas de las que el joven Emiya había tenido que sobrevivir en la última hora. Shirou no sabía si considerarse a si mismo afortunado por haber sobrevivido a todo eso o quizá acudir a algún templo cercano y rogarle al sacerdote para que le removiera esta aparente maldición que lo acosaba.

"¡Wah!"

Esquivando ahora una lluvia de cuchillos que por alguna razón habían caído desde el interior de una ventana abierta varios plantas sobre de él, Emiya Shirou decidió que era hora de dejar de engañarse a sí mismo. Alguien estaba tratando de matarlo, alguien que trataba de hacerlo ver como un simple accidente.

El chico no tenia que ser un genio para saber quien era el responsable de todo esto. Es así que, sintiéndose bastante irritado, el pelirrojo comenzó a correr por las calles de la ciudad, dirigiéndose a una zona donde el podría enfrentar a su agresor directamente.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Maki noto de inmediato el cambio de actitud en su presa. El joven pareció darse cuenta al fin de que estaba siendo cazado, por lo que comenzó a correr sin mirar atrás, sin duda alguna tratando de volver al hotel donde se hospedaba, creyéndolo un lugar seguro. La caracola bufo con cierta molestia, ese chico ya no tenía un lugar seguro al que volver. Su única opción era morir antes de que terminara el día.

Maki salto del tejado de un edificio a otro con suma facilidad. A pesar de su diminuto tamaño, siendo tan pequeña como un balón de soccer, la chica era mucho mas fuerte y hábil de lo que se podría pensar, por lo que muy rara vez necesito de su caracola para avanzar por las alturas de la ciudad.

Persiguió al chico por alrededor de quince minutos más hasta que este finalmente dio la vuelta en una esquina para después adentrarse a un parque a las esquinas de la zona, el cual daba paso a un pequeño bosque más allá. La chica no pudo evitar sonreír con ferocidad ante el grave error que el pelirrojo había cometido. Ese lugar estaba bastante alejado de los caminos que normalmente usaban las personas, por lo que sin duda estaría completamente vació de espectadores. Quizá era por que el adolescente no conocía la zona y había dado un giro equivocado, o quizá era solo que el temor de perder la vida le había hecho cometer tan terrible error, pero eso ya no importaba; lo único importante era que su presa finalmente estaba acorralada y sin salvación.

O eso es lo que la asesina del mar pensó.

"¡Ugh!"

Maki tuvo que detenerse de golpe y saltar hacia uno de los arboles cercanos para esconderse al darse cuenta de que su presa no solo se había detenido en medio del parque, si no que ahora estaba armado con una de las espadas de madera que había comprado antes en la tienda de obsequios. La caracola asomo la cabeza por entre las hojas que le servían de escondite, observando al pelirrojo mover su cabeza de un lado a otro, al parecer notando que no estaba solo.

"¿Por que no das la cara, señor asesino? Ya sé que estas allí, así que no tiene caso que sigas escondiéndote."

Anuncio el joven, sus manos sujetando con firmeza su arma mientras sus ojos escaneaban la zona con intensidad.

"¡Che!"

Dándose cuenta de que el tiempo para las sutilezas se había terminado, Maki salto fuera de su escondite, cayendo varios metros enfrente del chico. Los ojos de Shirou se abrieron en sorpresa al verla, sin duda sorprendido por su intimidante aura asesina.

"Veo que tienes agallas, mocoso, tratando de enfrentarte a mi de esa manera. ¿Estas preparado para morir, entonces?"

Con una sonrisa llena de malicia, Maki saco su cuchilla de su funda. No tenia pensado usarla en combate, pues para ello tenia su infalible caracola como arma, pero mostrarle al mocoso frente a ella un arma hecha para arrebatar vidas sin duda le haría empezar a temer por su vida.

Shirou permaneció en silencio unos segundos, al parecer aun en shock por ver a la que sin duda sería quien terminaría con su existencia, pero entonces el chico hablo, su voz sonando precavida pero Maki pudo asegurar de que también tenia un tono de inocente anticipación.

"Umm... ¿Por casualidad eres un hada?"

Pregunto el chico sin poder evitarlo. Ya había conocido a un Magus, ya había conocido a varias sirenas, y ahora lo que a todas luces parecía ser un hada se presentaba frente a él. El joven se pregunto cuantas criaturas místicas más seria capaz de encontrarse a lo largo de su vida, entonces.

Las palabras del chico tuvieron efecto en la joven caracola, sus dientes apretándose fuertemente mientras sus ojos le miraban con furia.

"¡Maldito mocoso! ¡¿Como te atreves a confundirme de esa manera?! ¡Soy Maki, la caracola! ¡Una hermosa criatura del mar y orgullosa miembro del clan de Sirenas de Seto!"

Anunció con intensidad, su pequeña cuchilla cortando el aire frente a ella para enfatizar la fuerza de su proclamación.

"Oh... Entonces si era culpa del clan Seto, después de todo..."

Los ojos de Shirou perdieron toda su suavidad, mirando a la caracola con firmeza. Maki tuvo la sensación de que el chico le estaba acusando de algo, pero decidió no prestarle interés. Los sentimientos de este mocoso hacia ella eran irrelevantes, después de todo.

"Así es, cucaracha marina. Eres un dolor en el trasero para nosotros, las Sirenas de Seto, por lo que me han asignado para acabar con tu vida. ¿Tienes algunas ultimas palabras antes de morir, renacuajo?"

Maki tomo en sus manos su caracola, apuntándola hacia el pelirrojo a la vez que el visor de su casco aparecía frente a sus ojos. Shirou cambio la postura de su cuerpo brevemente, soltando su espada con una mano y usando la otra para apuntar el arma hacia la chica.

"Entiendo que mi matrimonio con Sun-chan es algo que muchos en el clan Seto desaprueban. ¡Sin embargo, eso no es motivo para involucrar a personas inocentes en sus deseos por deshacerse de mi!"

Declaro el joven justiciero, mirándola con enojo. Maki apretó sus dientes, sintiendo la ira apoderarse de ella. ¿Involucrar personas inocentes? ¡Estupideces! ¡Ella se aseguro de que nadie más saldría lastimado antes de lanzar sus ataques!

"¡¿De que tonterías estas hablando?! ¡Nadie resulto herido! De hecho, ¡por eso estoy tan molesta! ¡Por que la única victima que deseaba ver, TÚ, sigues con vida!"

Incapaz de contenerse por un segundo más, la chica comenzó a disparar sus balas sónicas, decidida a acabar de una vez por todas con esa rata de mar de nombre Emiya Shirou.

El pelirrojo se sorprendió un poco por la velocidad del ataque que estaba recibiendo, pero su cuerpo logro reaccionar a tiempo, saltando hacia un lado y rodando por el suelo varias veces, esquivando los proyectiles.

"¡MUERE, MUERE, MUEREEEE!"

Maki no le dio tregua alguna, disparando sus balas de agua sin cesar un segundo. El pelirrojo logro resguardarse detrás de un árbol cercano, encogiéndose un poco al escuchar la madera siendo golpeada y desgarrada por los potentes golpes que recibía.

"¿Que pasa, cucaracha marina? ¡¿Donde están las agallas que mostraste hace un momento?!"

La lluvia de balas prosiguió por alrededor de un minuto antes de detenerse por completo, la caracola al parecer dándose cuenta de que era una perdida de tiempo intentar golpearlo a través del grueso tronco. Con cautela, el pelirrojo se asomo poco a poco desde atrás de su escondite, pero se asombro al darse cuenta de que Maki había desaparecido.

"¡Gran tacleada Jet!"

"¡Ugh!"

Shirou sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo hizo caer de cara al suelo, la espada soltándose de sus manos y cayendo cerca. Sintiéndose aturdido, el chico levanto la cabeza, observando a Maki volar por los aires mientras montaba su caracola. La chica avanzo velozmente y se detuvo antes de llegar a la rama de uno de los arboles, aterrizando con suavidad en ella.

"¿Que...? ¿Que rayos fue eso...?"

Pregunto el chico, forzando a su adolorido cuerpo a levantarse. Maki solo le sonrió con superioridad.

"¿Sorprendido? Puedo hacer volar a mi caparazón al usar agua a alta presión, además de que puedo usarlo como un poderoso misil dirigido. Dime, piojo de mar ¿Aun crees que tienes alguna oportunidad para derrotarme?"

Dijo en tono burlón, totalmente segura de su victoria. Shirou solo tomo la espada del suelo, apuntándola de nuevo a la chica.

"No sé si soy capaz de derrotarte, pero debo al menos darte una lección. Le has causado problemas a mucha gente, y eso es algo que no puedo permitir."

Maki sintió su enojo volver a crecer ante la insistencia del chico al acusarla, por lo que se lanzo de nuevo a atacarlo.

"¡¿De que demonios estas hablando?! ¡Nadie salio lastimado!"

Usando su ataque de Jet, Maki trato de golpear a su enemigo, pero esta vez el pelirrojo estaba preparado, esquivando el ataque por muy poco. Aun así, la velocidad de la chica era demasiado, por lo que Shirou fue incapaz de contra atacar de alguna manera.

"¡Hablo de las personas a las que afectaste con tus ataques! Quizá no lastimaste a nadie, pero causaste una gran cantidad de daño con cada intento. ¡El camión que utilizaste era una cisterna de agua perteneciente a los bomberos. Ahora ellos tendrán que dar muchas explicaciones de por que su vehículo casi arrolla a decenas de peatones! ¡El árbol que derribaste cayo sobre un autobús escolar, ahora alguien tendrá que pagar por uno nuevo! ¡La bola de demolición destruyo la calle al golpear el suelo. Los dueños del zoológico tendrán que hacerse responsables por el leon que escapo de su jaula...!"

Vez tras vez, Maki se lanzo como proyectil en su contra, tratando de dejarlo fuera de combate, pero vez tras vez, el chico logró esquivarla por muy poco, usando cada pequeño momento de respiro que le quedaba para hacerle ver a la chica todos sus errores.

"¡Y no solo eso! ¡No tenias forma de asegurar de que no terminarías lastimando a un inocente! ¡El camión pudo haber cambiado de rumbo o alguien caminar hacía él sin darse cuenta! ¡El árbol pudo haber golpeado a un auto que pasaba por casualidad! Lo mismo la bola de demolición. ¿Y como podías asegurar de que el leon no atacaría a alguien que no fuera yo...?"

"¡CIERRA LA BOCAAA!"

Las palabras del chico se fueron clavando una a una en su conciencia, haciéndole ver lo descuidada que había sido en su, quizá, justificada ira. Era verdad, le dolía admitirlo, pero era verdad lo que este chico le acusaba. Aún así, eso solo la hacia enfadar aún más.

Después de todo...

"¡¿DE QUIEN DEMONIOS CREES QUE ES LA CULPA?!"

Grito la chica, sus ojos ardiendo en ira desbordada mientras su caracola salia disparada a una velocidad mucho mayor que antes. El pelirrojo no tuvo tiempo más que para sorprenderse por esto, antes de ser golpeado directamente en el pecho.

"¡ACK!"

Shirou fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, rodando un par de veces por el suelo antes de chocar contra un árbol cercano. El joven sintió el aire escapar de sus pulmones debido a la fuerza con la que su espalda golpeo el duro tronco y por un segundo su visión se torno completamente borrosa. Aun así, fue capaz de ver la pequeña silueta de Maki, la cual se subió encima de sus piernas.

"¡Es debido a ti que tuve que hacer todo eso! ¡Para proteger a Sun-ojou! Para asegurarme de que Sun-sama pueda sonreír sin preocupaciones todos los días... ¡Tu debes morir!"

Declaro con total determinación la chica, desenfundando su cuchilla para después lanzarse al ataque, apuntando el afilada arma hacia uno de los ojos de su enemigo.

*¡Plash!*

Un sonido aguado se escucho y sangre comenzó a brotar desde la herida, manchando la cuchilla y un poco de las manos de la chica; pero no era el ojo del joven lo que la caracola había apuñalado, si no la palma de su mano.

Al último segundo, Shirou había colocado su mano en el camino de la cuchilla, el arma clavándose limpiamente y atravesando hasta el otro extremo. A pesar de ser tan diminuta, la espada en miniatura estaba lo bastante bien forjada para apuñalarlo, atravesando el hueso por completo sin romperse en el proceso.

El dolor se hizo presente de inmediato, su cuerpo avisándole insistentemente del daño que acababa de recibir; sin embargo, Emiya Shirou lo ignoro por completo mientras sus ojos miraban a su agresor con intensidad.

La joven caracola sintió un leve escalofrío recorrer su espalda al darse cuenta de la poca reacción que el chico había dado ante lo que sin duda era una dolorosa herida, por lo que trato de sacar su cuchilla de la mano del chico, dispuesta a terminar el trabajo de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, pronto se congelo en su lugar cuando, para su absoluta sorpresa, Emiya Shirou le sonrió con suavidad.

"Ya veo... Así que no es tu odio hacia mi lo que te impulsa a atacarme, si no tu amor hacia Sun-chan..."

Comento el chico, causando la total confusión en la pequeña caracola.

Eso no tenia ningún sentido. Ella esperaba ver el terror en el rostro de su presa. Ella esperaba ver al chico, asustado por estar a punto de perder su vida, suplicarle patéticamente por que lo perdonara.

Personas rogándole por que no los mataran significaba que estaba haciendo bien su trabajo, después de todo.

Sin embargo, en su lugar los ojos del pelirrojo la miraban con amabilidad.

"Sun-chan de verdad ha sido bendecida con una buena familia..."

Dijo el chico, su sonrisa creciendo un poco más, pero entonces sus ojos se tornaron severos.

"¡Pero eso solo es otro motivo por el que no puedo dejar que acabes con mi vida!"

En un movimiento rápido, Shirou agito su mano fuertemente, causando que Maki saliera volando junto con la pequeña cuchilla. Una linea de sangre mancho el césped de ese parque abandonado pero el pelirrojo no le presto atención, poniéndose en pie y tomando su espada con la mano que no sangraba.

Maki dio un par de vueltas por el aire, incapaz de recuperar el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, donde rodó un par de veces más antes de poder levantarse finalmente. Temiendo un ataque sorpresa, la joven caracola se puso en guardia, levantando su cuchilla frente a ella, pero Shirou solo se dedico a mirarla fijamente.

"No me agrada la idea de que alguien trate de asesinarme, pero entiendo los motivos que tú y el padre de Sun tienen para odiarme. Aún así, no permitiré que ningún miembro de su propia familia acabe con mi vida. Después de todo..."

Los ojos del chico ardieron en determinación, sus manos apretándose alrededor de la espada, haciendo crujir sus nudillos y manchando la de su sangre.

"Después de todo, ¡Esta es la vida por la que Sun-chan arriesgo la suya para salvar! ¡No dejare que sus sentimientos sean manchados de esa manera!"

"¡Ugk...!"

Rugió el pelirrojo y Maki sintió como si las palabras del chico la hubieran golpeado duramente, la caracola retrocediendo un paso inconscientemente.

'Es verdad... Sin importar el doloroso resultado, todo esto comenzó debido a que la amabilidad de Sun-sama le hizo salvar a este mocoso... Si nosotros, su propia familia, lo matamos ahora, ¡eso sería igual que mancillar su noble sacrificio!'

Sintiendo las fuerzas abandonar su cuerpo, Maki cayo de rodillas al suelo. ¿Que debería hacer ella ahora? Si mataba a esta persona, estaría ensuciando el honor de su Señorita; pero si no lo mataba, entonces Sun sería llevada lejos y eventualmente se casaría con este humano. Si eso sucedía, no había duda de que Sun tendría una vida llena de tristeza. Después de todo, humanos y Sirenas podían convivir juntos, pero unir sus familias era algo imposible; había tantas diferencias entre ellos que la sola idea de ambos casándose caía en lo ridículo, tanto como creer que un cuento de hadas se volvería realidad.

Shirou permaneció en guardia por alrededor de un minuto más, pero notando que al parecer la chica había perdido los deseos de continuar la lucha, relajo su postura, soltando un silencioso suspiro a la vez que bajaba su arma.

"¿No es suficiente esto por ahora, Maki?"

"¿Eh?"

Una voz varonil se escucho desde detrás de uno de los arboles cercanos, causando la confusión de ambos. Pronto, la figura de Masa apareció desde las sombras del bosque, seguido de cerca por Seto Sun. Shirou se sorprendió de verlos aparecer de esa manera tan repentina, pero la más sorprendida fue la joven caracola.

"¿Sun...sama?"

Esa pregunta escapo de ella, la sorpresa y confusión de ver a su Señorita en ese lugar tan apartado impidiéndole pensar en siquiera tratar de ocultar sus armas. Sun miro la cuchilla de Maki, la cual estaba manchada en sangre, para después mirar a su prometido, sus ojos centrándose en su mano herida.

"Maki-chan..."

La voz de Sun se escucho, el dolor y la tristeza siendo evidentes en ella. Maki sintió como si la hubieran apuñalado al ver los ojos de su Señorita, al ver los ojos de su mejor amiga, mirándola con decepción.

"¡Sun-sama... yo...!"

Trato de buscar una excusa, pero fue incapaz de decir nada. Incluso se le ocurrió la idea de mentir y decir que el chico la había atacado primero, pero por el rostro que Sun tenía, lo mas probable era que la joven Sirena ya supiera toda la verdad.

"Cuando fui a tu habitación a buscarte para despedirme de ti, no estabas. Cuando te busque por todos lados en nuestro hogar, no pude encontrarte. Fue entonces cuando descubrí por casualidad a mi padre sonriendo de felicidad mientras decía que tu te encargarías de Shirou-san..."

La voz de Sun se notaba cansada, mas que triste o decepcionada. La idea de que su familia llegaría tan lejos por ella la conmovía profundamente, pero el pensar en que trataban de hacer cargar al chico con toda la responsabilidad y acabar con su vida era algo que la lastimaba profundamente.

Maki noto la manera en que las lagrimas comenzaban a acumularse en la esquina de los ojos de Sun, por lo que el dolor en su propio pecho se hizo más fuerte. Ella había hecho llorar a su mejor amiga, justo lo que había estado tratando de evitar a toda costa.

Incapaz de contenerse, la pequeña caracola corrió hacia la castaña, sus propios ojos llenos de lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas.

"¡Lo siento tanto, Sun-sama! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!"

Sun se arrodillo, recibiendo a la pequeña chica en sus manos cuando esta dio un salto hacia ella. Sintiendo sus lagrimas caer desde sus mejillas, Sun froto un poco su cara contra la de su amiga.

"Entiendo que Maki-chan hizo todo esto por mi bien, pero, por favor, ya no más..."

La voz de Sun comenzó a romperse debido al llanto, por lo que la chica trago un poco para tratar de deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

"¡Sun-sama, no llore por favor! Siéntase libre de enojarse conmigo, pero no llore..."

"¡Maki-chan...!"

Frotando su rostro una con la otra, ambas chicas rompieron en llanto en ese instante, la luz del atardecer bañándolas en una cálida luz anaranjada.

"Fuuh..."

Shirou soltó un suspiro de alivio entonces, feliz de que las cosas no se habían tornado para mal entre ambas chicas. El joven estaba preocupado por la reacción que su prometida pudiera tener al descubrir que su amiga había tratado de matarlo, temeroso de que eso quizá causaría una grave grieta en la amistad de ambas, pero de alguna forma todo había terminado bien...

Espera, ¿realmente estaba bien que todo terminara de esa manera tan sencilla...?

"¿Estas bien, Shirou-san? Permite que revise tu herida."

"¡Ah! ¡Masa-san!"

Masa tomo la mano del joven Emiya, sus ojos expertos mirando la herida con detenimiento.

"Umm, es una fea herida, pero por fortuna no atravesó el hueso. Al parecer tuviste bastante suerte de salir con tan solo esto de un enfrentamiento con Maki."

"Ah, si..."

Algo de lo que Masa había dicho comenzó a molestar a Shirou en algún rincón de su mente, pero la manera tan gentil con la que el hombre sujetaba su mano mientras lo revisaba le hacia sentir mariposas en el estomago, por lo que termino ignorando ese malestar.

"De verdad lamento todo esto. Sé que no es excusa, pero Maki solo estaba haciendo lo que ella creía era mejor para nuestra Señorita."

Sacando una venda de su bolsillo, Masa procedió a enrollar la mano del pelirrojo, cubriendo la herida así. Shirou sintió su corazón latir con mayor velocidad a la vez que su rostro se enrojecía, pero pronto sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, tratando de tranquilizarse.

'¡Yo ya tengo a Sun, yo ya tengo a Sun, yo ya tengo a Sun...!'

Repitió en su mente una y otra vez, como si fuera un mantra de buena suerte.

Esperen, ¿por que eso sonaba peligrosamente como a un esposo tratando de resistir la tentación de serle infiel a su esposa...?

"Shirou-san..."

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Si, que pasa?!"

La voz de Sun lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que Shirou se giro de inmediato a mirarla, su voz sonando demasiado aguda por alguna razón. Sun solo se seco las lagrimas, para después ponerse en pie, la pequeña Maki aun sentada en las manos de la joven Sirena.

"De verdad lamento todo esto, espero que puedas perdonar a Maki..."

Pidió la chica, haciendo una leve reverencia y su voz sonando afligida. Maki se levanto de inmediato, moviendo sus manos mientras miraba a su amiga.

"¡Sun-sama! ¡No tiene que agachar la cabeza por mi! ¡Por favor...!"

Exclamo la caracola con prisa. Sun levanto su cabeza, mirando a la chica en sus manos.

"Maki-chan también tiene que disculparse."

Hablo con firmeza, causando que Maki se encogiera un poco, pero después se giro a ver al chico.

"Umm..."

Comenzó la caracola, su voz notándose nerviosa y apenada. Shirou la miro con atención, su rostro siendo lo mas amable que podía para evitar aumentar la incomodidad de la chica. Maki lo miro a los ojos, sus pequeñas manos jugando inquietas frente a ella hasta que...

"Me disculpo, piojo de mar."

Dijo finalmente, su voz sonando seca y sin emociones. Shirou sintió que perdía el equilibrio en ese instante, pero afortunadamente no termino cayendo al suelo. En su lugar, su ceja palpito varias veces en su ojo derecho.

"¿Me estas pidiendo disculpas o estas tratando de continuar nuestra pelea?"

Pregunto el chico sin poder ocultar la irritación en su voz. Maki solo saco la lengua a la vez que colocaba un dedo debajo de su parpado y lo jalaba hacia abajo.

"¡Bleeeh!"

Exclamo la chica, para después volver a mirar a la castaña.

"¿Esta bien así, Sun-sama...?"

Le pregunto con total timidez, contrastando por completo con su actitud de un segundo antes. Sun miro a su prometido, preguntándole si podía perdonarla solo con eso. Shirou solo soltó un largo suspiro de resignación para después sonreír le a Sun, indicándole que todo estaba bien.

"Si, es suficiente por ahora, Maki-chan."

Sun concluyo y Maki se lanzo hacia ella, pegando su pequeño cuerpo contra la parte superior de su pecho, frotándose mientras lloraba de alivio por haber hecho las paces con su mejor amiga.

"Creo que ya es hora de volver."

Anuncio el pelirrojo, mirando como la luz del atardecer comenzaba a dar paso a la noche. El día siguiente finalmente volverían a Fuyuki, por lo que sería un día bastante agitado. Lo mejor sería regresar al hotel y preparar todo lo necesario.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Masa miro con una sonrisa la manera en la que Emiya Shirou y su Señorita, Seto Sun, se alejaban de ese solitario parque mientras conversaban de manera amena. Masa aun tenia sus dudas acerca del matrimonio acordado de la heredera del grupo Seto, pero poco a poco empezaba a creer que no tenía por que preocuparse por la felicidad de su Señorita. Emiya Shirou parecía un joven bastante tranquilo y centrado, pero podía volverse bastante impulsivo si la situación lo requería. Por fortuna, tales situaciones parecían ser en su mayoría cuando ocurría algo que el chico consideraba como una injusticia, algo que iba muy acorde con la caballerosidad que ellos, los miembros del grupo de Sirenas de Seto, se sentían tan orgullosos de profesar.

Es así que, sintiendo que por ahora lo mejor era solo observarlos crecer juntos, Masa comenzó a avanzar hacia donde los jóvenes, asegurándose de darles el suficiente espacio para que pudieran charlar sin sentirse presionados.

Fue entonces que lo noto.

Una linea de sangre en el suelo, una que hablaba de una herida que, si bien podría no ser grave, al menos era lo suficientemente profunda para provocar que tal cantidad de sangre saliera del cuerpo. Masa dirigió su mirada de inmediato al joven, inspeccionándolo en busca de alguna herida que fuera la responsable de la sangre, pero fue incapaz de encontrar nada. Las ropas del chico estaban maltratadas, pero no estaban rotas o desgarradas, por lo que era imposible que la espada o las balas de Maki lo hubieran alcanzado. Además, estaba el hecho de que el pelirrojo no parecía estar ocultando ninguna herida, los movimientos de su cuerpo siendo algo rugidos pero nunca reaccionando adolorido.

No, a todas luces la única herida mayor que recibió fue en su mano, pero esa herida el la había revisado, y estaba seguro de que no era lo suficientemente grave para sangrar de esa manera.

"Hum..."

Incapaz de encontrar una respuesta a este enigma, Masa negó con la cabeza y se apresuro a seguir a los jóvenes, esperando no perderles de vista. Ya le preguntaría a Maki en otra ocasión sobre lo que sucedió durante la batalla, por ahora, él junto al resto del clan Seto tenían muchas cosas que preparar para los próximos días.

Fin del capitulo 03.

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*


	6. ¡Hemos llegado!

¡Hey! ¿Que tal la vida?

Lamento no haber subido capitulo la semana pasada, pero me cambiaron el horario de trabajo a último minuto así que me fue imposible enfocarme en este fic. Debido a eso, los días en los que planeo subir un nuevo capitulo han cambiado, también. En lugar de ser Sábado/Domingo ahora será entre Jueves y Viernes. Este capitulo es el de la semana pasada. Esperen el capitulo de esta semana a mas tardar mañana Viernes en la noche.

 **ptl:** Este fic esta ambientado en el universo de Seto no Hanayome, por lo que la mayoría de los personajes que aparecerán son de esa serie. Aún así, tengo planeas para varios de los personajes del universo de Fate/Stay Night, como Shinji, por ejemplo, hay que ya se menciono algunas veces.

Esperen un par de sorpresas en ese sentido.

 **genjuki:** Gracias por continuar leyendo esta historia, espero siga siendo de tu agrado.

Ahora sí, ¡que comience la historia!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Tres mujeres y un chico se encontraban parados en el anden cercano al tren a punto de partir. Seto Ren había acompañado a su hija Sun hasta la estación para despedirse de ella. La mujer portaba una expresión que era una mezcla entre tristeza por ver a su pequeña partir, y alegría al darse cuenta lo rápido que había madurado.

"Cuídate mucho, Sun. Cuida tu salud y recuerda no causarle problemas a Shirou-kun o a los Fujimura."

"Lo se, mamá. Descuida, estaré bien."

Ambas mujeres se dieron un abrazo, para después separarse. La madre entonces miro a Taiga y a Shirou, sonriendoles con amabilidad.

"Les encargo a mi hija."

"¡Descuide, Sun esta en buenas manos!"

Exclamo la universitaria, su mano colocándose en su bicep mientras hacia un gesto de fuerza. Shirou solo sonrió con calma, acomodando la bolsa de viaje en su hombro que contenía sus pertenencias.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo por asegurarme de que Sun-chan se sienta cómoda en nuestro hogar."

"Me tranquiliza mucho escuchar eso."

El sonido de los altos parlantes les hizo saber que el tren estaba por partir, así que Shirou y compañía se apresuraron a abordarlo.

"¡Me asegurare de llamar regularmente! ¡Por favor cuida de papá!"

Despidiéndose con la mano, Sun le dedico una última sonrisa a su madre antes de que la puerta del tren se cerrara, comenzando así su trayecto hacía lo que sería su nuevo hogar.

Cuarta Melodía: ¡Hemos llegado!

En el mar de Seto, una doncella de espuma

salvó al joven justiciero de la infortuna

La deuda de gratitud pagada debe ser

así que prepárate para reír y llorar

por la historia de amor que acaba de comenzar...

*Opening: Seto no Hanayome: Romantic Summer*

El tren llevaba alrededor de una hora ya de viaje, por lo que el paisaje del mar de Seto había dado paso a un camino que atravesaba las montañas de vez en cuando. Al principio del viaje, Sun había estado mirando por la ventana la mayoría del tiempo, al parecer maravillada por el paisaje externo debido a que esta era la primera vez que viajaba fuera de su pueblo natal. Aún así, pronto fue perdiendo el interés, comenzando a mostrarse pensativa.

Shirou no estaba seguro, pero suponía que la razón era que Sun estaba teniendo sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba la alegría de viajar y conocer lugares que nunca había visto, por otro lado, la tristeza de dejar a su familia y su pueblo atrás. Shirou sonrió levemente ante esto, de nueva cuenta asombrándose por cuan lejos esta chica era capaz de llegar con tal de proteger sus propios ideales de justicia.

Él, más que nadie, era capaz de respetar esa clase de determinación.

Aun así, Shirou pensó que iniciar una conversación para tratar de distraerla de su melancolía era una buena idea. Taiga había ido a comprar comida de una de las maquinas expendedoras al interior de ese tren directo, por lo que recaía en él mantener a Sun animada.

'¡Mira, Sun-chan. Después de estas montañas es posible ver una amplia zona de granjas!'

Es lo que el joven Emiya tenía pensado decir para iniciar la conversación, pero pronto se congelo en su lugar cuando, al mirar por la ventana, un demonio con ojos color sangre le miraba con odio desde afuera del tren en movimiento.

El chico sintió su corazón detenerse por unos segundos ante tan aterradora escena, pero su cerebro pronto le hizo comprender lo que verdaderamente estaba ocurriendo.

Había algo colgado por afuera de la ventana del tren, si, pero no era un demonio. O al menos no un demonio literalmente hablando. La criatura cuyo rostro le miraba en una mezcla de odio y desesperación era el padre de su ahora prometida.

De alguna manera, Seto Gouzaburou se había enganchado a la ventana del tren y los miraba ambos jóvenes mientras su rostro era deformado por el viento que moverse a esa enorme velocidad generaba.

El rostro de Shirou cambio de sentir terror a sentir asombro, para después mostrarse confuso y finalmente resignado. Ahora entendía por que razón no había visto a su futuro suegro despedirlos cuando abordaron el tren.

"¡Todo lo que puedo hacer...! ¡Todo lo que puedo hacer es protegerlaaaaa...!"

Alcanzo a escuchar los apagados gritos del líder yakuza a pesar de la gruesa ventana que los separaba y el poderoso viento que lo golpeaba, por lo que sin duda los gritos del adulto deberían ser bastante sonoros.

"...Ah"

Aun sintiéndose entumecido por lo que estaba presenciando, Shirou solo pudo soltar una ligera exclamación de sorpresa cuando, al entrar a un nuevo túnel, Seto Gouzaburo golpeo con la pared del mismo, soltándose del tren y quedando estampado al muro de concreto del que estaba hecho el túnel. Por un segundo el pelirrojo se preocupo de que el líder yakuza se hubiera herido o quizá algo peor, pero al pegar su rostro a la ventana, pudo verlo a lo lejos, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas detrás del tren, tratando de alcanzarlo aun con lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.

"¿Sucede algo, Shirou-san?"

Al parecer sus movimientos causaron que Sun saliera de sus pensamientos, por lo que ahora lo miraba con confusión. Shirou volteo a mirarla, en su mente tratando de encontrar la manera de explicarle a la chica que acababa de ver a su padre colgado en la ventana del tren, para después caer del mismo y comenzar a perseguirlos mientras lloraba ríos de sangre.

"Umm... No es nada, descuida. Solo me pareció ver una vaca graciosa..."

Termino diciendo finalmente, cerrando la cortina de la ventana.

"¿Es así?"

Sun se mostró aun mas confundida, pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

"Aún así, Taiga ya se tardo comprando esos bocadillos. Espero que no se halla metido en problemas."

Shirou decidió cambiar el tema, notando que su guardián seguía ausente. Sun se inclino un poco, mirando por el pasillo en busca de la mujer.

"Es sorprendente que incluso puedas comprar bocadillos en estos trenes."

Comento con cierto asombro la castaña. Shirou solo le sonrió, inclinándose para tomar su bolsa de viaje que había dejado en el suelo.

"También tienen una gran variedad, incluso hay algunos que nunca había probado antes, como estos que compre..."

El pelirrojo abrió y cierre de su bolsa, buscando los bocadillos que había comprado poco antes, pero entonces su cerebro volvió a congelarse por un momento, su mente siendo incapaz de comprender lo que miraba por segunda vez en ese viaje.

"¿Que estas buscando, bastardo? ¿Nunca habías visto a nadie comiendo chocolate?"

Maki la caracola le miraba desde dentro de su bolsa, su rostro ni siquiera intentando ocultar todo el desprecio que sentía por él. La pequeña chica tomo uno de los palillos de chocolate que estaba comiendo hasta hacia un momento y lo clavo en la frente del pelirrojo, el cual aún se hallaba congelado debido al shock.

"¡Maki-chan! ¿Por que estas aquí?"

Sun pregunto asombrada. El rostro de Maki de inmediato cambio a uno de alegría, saltando al regazo de su mejor amiga.

"¡Pienso ir a Fuyuki también, para cuidar de Sun-sama!"

"¿Ehhh? Tan repentinamente..."

Explico la pequeña mientras abrazaba a la chica y Sun no pudo más que exclamar, sintiéndose sorprendida.

"¿Que deberíamos hacer, Shirou-san?"

"Ahahaha..."

Shirou solo pudo reír con resignación mientras removía el palillo de chocolate de su frente, dándose cuenta de que esta era una batalla perdida.

"¿Que deberíamos hacer? me pregunto también..."

Dijo con voz vacía, un pequeño hilo de sangre cayendo desde su frente todo el trayecto hasta su barbilla.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"¡Geh!"

"¡¿Que demonios?!"

Shirou y Taiga no pudieron evitar exclamar, sintiéndose totalmente sorprendidos. Justo al salir de la estación de trenes, una gran multitud de personas se había congregado en las cercanías, aunque la mayoría de ellos parecían bastante nerviosos mientras miraban hacía una misma dirección. Dándose cuenta de que algo extraordinario debería estar sucediendo, ambos residentes de Fuyuki decidieron investigar un poco, incapaces de contener la curiosidad.

Fue entonces que se dieron cuenta de su error.

Lo que todas estas personas miraban con interés y cierto temor era una larga limusina negra que estaba rodeada de decenas de tipos vestidos en trajes elegantes. Sin embargo, entre todos ellos también había decenas mas que parecían ir vestidos como pandilleros salidos de una película de delincuentes.

Peor aún, Taiga y Shirou reconocieron a muchos de ellos al momento. Desgraciadamente, estos pandilleros también parecieron reconocer al pelirrojo y su guardián, por lo que pronto uno de los tipos de traje elegante, el líder de ellos aparentemente, corrió hacia ellos, para inmediatamente después hacer una gran reverencia a ambos.

"Señorita Taiga, Joven Shirou. Es un placer ver que ambos han vuelto sanos y salvos. Por favor, acompáñenme por aquí. Tenemos una limusina esperándolos para llevarles a casa."

Anuncio con voz clara el sujeto, provocando que Taiga solo suspirara en exasperación. A su alrededor, todas las personas les miraban con curiosidad, sin duda tratando de averiguar que clase de 'celebridades' eran ellos para ser tratados de esa forma.

"¿Eh? ¿Que esta pasando?"

Una totalmente confundida Sun pregunto, sintiendo cierta familiaridad en lo que presenciaba, pero incapaz de definir el por que. Shirou solo se giro a mirarla, luciendo confundido, pero por una razón totalmente diferente.

"¿Eh? ¿No te lo habían dicho? Fuji-nee es la nieta del líder yakuza del Grupo Fujimura. Estos hombres son miembros de su grupo."

"¡¿Ehhhhh?! ¡¿Shirou-san también es un yaku-hmp?!"

El grito de Sun fue bastante sonoro, por lo que Shirou tuvo que tapar su boca para evitar que mencionara demasiado fuerte la parte de los yakuza. Si bien el Grupo Fujimura tenia muy buena reputación entre los ciudadanos de Fuyuki, eso no quitaba el hecho de que eran un grupo delictivo y la mención de ellos podía poner nerviosa al resto de las personas.

"Yo no soy miembro de los yakuza, pero estoy en buenos términos con Fujimura Raiga-san, el líder del grupo. Como dije, es el abuelo de Taiga, por lo que hemos conversado un par de veces."

Explico el pelirrojo, retirando su mano de la castaña ahora que parecía mas calmada.

"Ya veo. ¡Aún así, debieron decírmelo con antelación! ¡Fue una gran sorpresa para mi!"

"¿Nadie te lo dijo? Que extraño, fue una de las primeras cosas que le explicamos a tu madre."

"¿Ehh? ¿De verdad? ¡Mamá nunca lo menciono!"

Se quejo la castaña y Shirou solo pudo ladear la cabeza un poco, sintiéndose confundido. ¿Por que razón Seto Ren no le había dicho algo tan importante a su hija? ¿Quizá solo deseaba jugarle una pequeña broma?

"Nadie me dijo nada tampoco. ¿Que estaba pensando, Ren-sama? Y el jefe, ¿me pregunto si él lo sabe...?"

La voz pensativa de Maki se escucho provenir desde el interior de su bolsa de viaje, Shirou siendo el único que la escucho debido a su cercanía. Al parecer la madre de Sun en verdad no se lo había dicho a nadie, la pregunta era ¿por que?

"¡Ya les dije, no necesito la limusina! Tenemos pensado tomar un taxi a casa. ¡Solo somos tres personas así que no necesitamos un auto tan grande!"

La fuerte voz de Taiga lo saco de sus pensamientos, la universitaria mostrándose bastante molesta ante la insistencia del miembro de su grupo. El tipo se ajusto la corbata, luciendo bastante nervioso, pero aún así continuó.

"Lo siento, Señorita, pero el jefe fue bastante claro al decirnos que primero deberíamos llevarlos con él. Raiga-sama desea conocer a la... prometida... del joven Shirou."

El sujeto observo por un instante a la joven Sirena, sus ojos examinándola como quien examina las decoraciones de un lugar, tratando de decidir si vale la pena detenerse allí. Sun se encogió un poco ante esto, pero Shirou solo dio un paso al frente, ocultándola así con su cuerpo.

"Entendemos la razón por la que Raiga-san desea conocerla, pero Sun-chan acaba de realizar un largo viaje desde Seto hasta aquí, por lo que pienso que lo mejor sería llevarla a mi casa y permitirle descansar. ¿Podría decirle a Raiga-san que planeamos ir a visitarle mañana por la tarde?"

El pelirrojo miro al adulto con total determinación en sus ojos y este solo le regreso la mirada por unos segundos, para después sacar su teléfono móvil, marcando rápidamente el él.

"¿Raiga-sama? Lamento interrumpirlo... Si, acaban de llegar... Sobre eso, verá..."

El sujeto le explico la situación al líder del clan Fujimura. Hubo un silencio por alrededor de un minuto y poco después el hombre se despidió, terminando la llamada.

"Raiga-sama dice que los espera mañana a las 10 A.M. Si no se presentan, entonces nos enviara a buscarlos. Dice que esto no es negociable."

Anuncio el tipo y Shirou solo asintió, suspirando aliviado. El sujeto guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo, girándose hacía la universitaria.

"Señorita Taiga, nos veremos después."

"Vale, vale."

Dijo, haciendo una reverencia. Taiga solo lo despidió con un gesto de su mano y el sujeto se alejo, caminando hacia la limusina, el resto de su grupo siguiéndolo. Pronto, la limusina comenzó a moverse, alejándose del lugar mientras el resto de los miembros del grupo Fujimura se dispersaban hacia varias direcciones.

Dándose cuenta de que la situación se había tranquilizado, Shirou se giro hacia Sun.

"Lamento todo eso. Ellos no son malas personas, pero son bastante leales a Raiga-san, así que cualquier orden que él les da tratan de obedecerla lo mejor que pueden."

"¡Che! El viejo solo estaba tratando de intimidar a Sun por ser hija de otro clan yakuza. A mi abuelo en verdad le gustan esa clase de clichés viejos."

Taiga comento, luciendo molesta. Sun, por su parte, solo sacudió su cabeza, sus ojos brillando por alguna razón.

"¡No, no! ¡Eso fue bastante genial! ¡Todos actuaban como verdaderos yakuza y lo que ocurrió parecía sacado de una película de mafiosos!"

Exclamo la castaña, al parecer sin sentirse ofendida por el hecho de que habían enviado tanta gente solo para intimidarla. Shirou y Taiga no pudieron evitar sorprenderse ante su actitud, pero pronto el pelirrojo decidió que lo mejor era continuar su camino a casa. Muchas personas los estaban mirando aún, todos luciendo curiosos por la escena que habían presenciado. Sintiéndose incomodo por tener tantas miradas encima, el chico tomo la mano de la castaña para después reanudar su marcha.

"Dejemos eso de lado y apresurémonos. Raiga-san nos espera mañana temprano por lo que será mejor utilizar el tiempo que nos queda para que te acomodes en casa."

Dijo, caminando sin mirar atrás. Fue debido a eso que no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de la joven sirena, tampoco de la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro mientras la chica apretaba levemente su mano, para después exclamar con alegría.

"¡Andando, Shirou-san!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"¡Ohhh! ¡Es bastante grande!"

"¡Hehehe! ¿Verdad que es genial?"

Sun fue la que exclamo con total asombro, sintiéndose maravillada. Taiga inmediatamente respondió, sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras colocaba sus manos a cada lado de su cadera. Los dos residentes de Fuyuki junto a las dos miembros del clan Seto habían llegado finalmente al hogar del pelirrojo, la residencia Emiya. Esta era un enorme terreno ubicado en el extremo norte del pueblo de Miyama, uno de los dos pueblos que conformaban la ciudad de Fuyuki. La casa era de aspecto bastante tradicional y antiguo, al igual que muchas de las residencias que se encontraban en esa parte de la zona, y tal como Sun había mencionado, era bastante grande.

"¿Estas nerviosa, Sun-chan?"

Taiga pregunto, mirando con una sonrisa la manera en la que la joven sirena jugaba con sus manos y la forma en la que el peso de su cuerpo cambiaba de un pie a otro.

"La verdad es que un poco. Todo este tiempo me he estado preparando mentalmente para conocer a los padres de Shirou-san, pero por una razón u otra eso se ha ido retrasando. Pero ahora el momento finalmente ha llegado, así que solo espero poder caerles bien."

Confesó Sun, luciendo totalmente apenada pero esperando que si era sincera la universitaria le ayudaría dándole algunos consejos para dar una mejor primera impresión.

Para su sorpresa, el rostro de Taiga perdió mucho de su animo, mostrándose confundida y un poco preocupada.

"¿Eh? ¿Acaso no lo sabes?"

"¿...? ¿A que se refiere?"

Taiga rasco su mejilla mientras miraba hacia otra parte. ¿Como podía explicarle esto con delicadeza a la chica? Negando con la cabeza, la mayor decidió que la calle afuera de la casa no era el lugar adecuado para este tipo de charlas, por lo que le sonrió con cierta pena a la joven sirena.

"Umm. Te lo explicare con calma una vez que nos hallamos acomodado."

Dijo simplemente, confundiendo aun más a la menos, pero antes de Sun que pudiera preguntar algo más, la voz de Shirou la llamo.

"Sun-chan, a partir de ahora vivirás con nosotros aquí. Espero seas capaz de sentirte comoda."

Dijo el joven Emiya, sonriendo le con amabilidad. Sun le devolvió la sonrisa, tratando de reemplazar sus nervios con determinación.

Insertando la llave del portón exterior para después abrirlo, Shirou se adentro a su hogar, Sun ingresando justo después, mirando con fascinación todo a su alrededor.

"Se siente bastante similar a nuestra casa, pero a la vez es bastante diferente. Quizá sea por que mi hogar esta sumergido bajo el agua y aquí puedo ver el cielo completamente."

Comento la castaña, observando el distante cielo azul. La parte superior del cuerpo de Maki apareció entonces, saliendo desde la bolsa de mano que Sun llevaba consigo.

"¡Guaa! ¡Esta bolsa es bastante pequeña!"

Exclamo la pequeña caracola, estirando sus brazos para hacer tronar sus articulaciones. Shirou parpadeo un par de veces, mostrándose sorprendido. En verdad no se había dado cuenta de en que momento Maki abandono su bolsa de viaje y se introdujo a la bolsa de mano de Sun.

'De verdad es bastante hábil.'

No pudo evitar pensar, recordando la manera en la que le había dado una paliza el día anterior.

'Ahora que lo pienso, el padre de Sun y Masa-san también eran bastante fuertes. Me pregunto si todos las Sirenas son así de fuertes o solo ellos eran una excepción.'

Perdido en sus pensamientos, el chico no se dio cuenta que se había quedado mirando a la pequeña chica hasta que esta exclamo, sonando apenada.

"¡Kyaa! Shirou-san se me queda mirando tan fijamente, que vergüenza~"

La voz tan falsamente dulce de Maki provoco que Shirou la mirara pero ahora con desanimo, sin embargo, Sun solo le sonrió a la pequeña chica.

"Maki-chan, sigues siendo tan tímida como siempre, avergonzarte tan fácilmente."

Shirou no pudo mas que sorprenderse por la inocencia de Sun, notando que la joven sirena parecía en verdad no sospechar nada de la verdadera personalidad de Maki, a pesar de lo que había ocurrido tan solo el día anterior.

"¿Eh? ¿Eh? ¿Que es esta cosita tan linda? ¿Un hada?"

Taiga por su parte mostró una enorme sonrisa, sus ojos brillando con curiosidad al ver a la pequeña chica con aspecto de muñeca hablando y moviéndose con naturalidad.

"Llamándome linda. ¡Kyaa! Que embarazoso~"

Maki continuó en esa falsa voz dulce, engañando con facilidad a la universitaria. Taiga solo llevo sus manos a sus mejillas, mostrándose totalmente encantada.

"De verdad eres una pequeña adorable. ¿Cual es tu nombre? Ah, yo soy Fujimura Taiga."

"Soy Maki, la caracola. Espero nos llevemos bien."

Se presento la chica, sonriendo con alegría. Por un segundo Shirou pensó en poner un alto a toda esa farsa, pero decidió que mejor lo dejaría pasar. Aunque no le agradaba el hecho de que Maki estuviera engañando de esa manera a su guardián, la pequeña Hitman no parecía tener pensado lastimar a Taiga, concentrando todo sus intentos asesinos hacía él, por lo que no había problema si Taiga permanecía ajena a todo eso.

Después de todo, si Taiga descubría que Maki había tratado de matarlo, sin duda se enfurecería y podría tratar de atacar a la caracola. Dejando de lado el si Taiga era capaz de ganarle a la asesina o no, si la heredera del grupo Fujimura entraba en combate directo con un miembro del clan de Sirenas, eso seguramente desataría una guerra de bandas cuyas consecuencias resultarían trágicas para todos los involucrados.

Negando con la cabeza para alejar esos malos pensamientos, el chico avanzo por el pasillo de su residencia, siendo seguido pronto por el resto de sus visitantes.

"Puedes dejar tus cosas aquí por el momento, Sun-chan. Te llevare a ver las habitaciones que tenemos libres, puedes escoger la que más te guste. Por supuesto, Maki-chan también."

"¿Eh?"

La mirada de incredulidad que la pequeña caracola le dirigió casi le hizo reír, pero el chico se contuvo a tiempo, diciéndole en su lugar.

"Aunque la aparición de Maki-san fue algo repentina, afortunadamente tenemos muchas habitaciones disponibles justo ahora así que eres libre de elegir cual será tu habitación. Por supuesto, si Maki-san desea compartir habitación con Sun-chan, eso estará bien, también."

Finalizo, abriendo la puerta de la primera de las habitaciones. El lugar era una habitación tradicional, con tan solo una mesita de te recargada en una cajonera pegada a la pared. Sun observo el lugar, notando que se notaba bastante amplio, quizá tan solo un poco más grande que su habitación en el mar de Seto.

"¿Tu que opinas, Maki-chan?"

Pregunto Sun a la chica, la cual estaba sentada en su hombro derecho. Maki solo miro a su amiga con ojos brillantes.

"¡Si Sun-sama me lo permite, me encantaría compartir habitación con usted! ¡Este es un lugar nuevo por lo que me daría miedo dormir sola!"

Dijo con voz animada y Sun solo rió un poco.

"De verdad, Maki-chan. Eres tan tímida."

"Fuh..."

Un resoplido de burla escapo desde la boca del pelirrojo sin que el pudiera evitarlo, la actuación de Maki llegando a tal punto que al joven Emiya le parecía ridícula. La caracola le miro con enojo, su rostro cambiando a uno mas adecuado para un asesino despiadado.

"¿Ahh? ¿Tienes algo que decir, mocoso?"

"No. Nada en absoluto. ¿Quieren observar las siguientes habitaciones? Tenemos algunas de estilo más moderno, si las tradicionales no les parecen adecuadas..."

Cambio el tema el pelirrojo y Maki solo chisto molesta, mirando hacia otro lado.

Sun se decidió finalmente por una de las habitaciones de estilo moderno, cosa que sorprendió un poco al pelirrojo debido a que estaba bajo la impresión de que la familia de Sun prefería hacer las cosas de manera mas tradicional.

"Bueno, no tengo nada en contra de las habitaciones tradicionales, pero no son muy lindas que digamos..."

Confesó con cierta pena la castaña, causando una sonrisa en el pelirrojo. Sun era una chica de secundaria, después de todo, y aunque no podía generalizar, a la mayoria de ellas les gustaba decorar sus habitaciones con objetos que les resultaban coloridos y lindos, algo que desentonaría bastante con una habitación tradicional.

"Entonces yo tomare la habitación del fondo~"

Declaro Taiga con tono animado, avanzando a saltitos hacía dicha habitación. Una de las condiciones por las que Raiga había aceptado alojar a Sun en la residencia Emiya era que Taiga tendría que mudarse con ellos para supervisar de que nada inapropiado ocurriese entre los dos jóvenes. Shirou se sentía un poco molesto por la falta de confianza que Raiga parecía tenerle en ese aspecto, pero entendía el que, confianza aparte, que dos chicos de secundaria vivieran juntos en esa enorme residencia sin un adulto que los supervisara sería mal visto por los demás.

Claro, el si Fujimura Taiga podía ser considerada una 'adulta' era una cuestión que tendrían que dejar de lado por el momento.

Aún así, Shirou decidió no poner muchos peros a este acuerdo. Sun parecía contenta por poder quedarse a vivir con su futuro prometido y Taiga parecía feliz por finalmente tener una excusa valida para mudarse a la residencia Emiya de tiempo completo. Eran todas buenas cosas al final, concluyó el pelirrojo.

"Umm... Shirou-san. Sobre tus padres... ¿Cuando podré conocerlos?"

La joven sirena pregunto, sintiendo sus nervios a punto de estallar. Ella había estado practicando una y otra vez en su mente la manera en la que se presentaría y la explicación que les daría. La chica se sentía bastante preocupada debido a que no habían podido recolectar ninguna información sobre los padres de su prometido. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que solo pudieron aprender su nombre, el nombre de la mujer que estaba a cargo de él durante ese viaje, el hotel donde se hospedaban y poco más. El resto de la información aun era un misterio que ella tendría que descubrir poco a poco.

Su pregunta pareció sorprender al chico, pero entonces este sonrió suavemente, sus ojos luciendo melancólicos por alguna razón.

"Descuida, pronto podrás conocerle."

Dijo sin explicar nada más, moviéndose hacía donde Taiga le llamaba desde su nueva habitación. Sun no pudo evitar sentirse algo molesta por la manera en la que Shirou y Taiga parecían estar atrasando las presentaciones de esa manera, pero decidió que lo mejor sería ser paciente.

Una vez decididas las habitaciones, Shirou procedió a mostrarles el resto de las instalaciones. Les mostró donde estaban los baños, la sala, la cocina, y por supuesto su propia habitación, la cual estaba al lado opuesto de la casa. También les mostró el Dojo y el almacén, aunque este último solo lo mostró de manera rápida, haciéndolo ver como un lugar de poco interés (Después de todo, allí era donde el joven practicaba sus escasos conocimientos mágicos, así que era mejor si sus nuevos huéspedes no sentían la necesidad de visitar el lugar de manera regular). Sun se mostró encantada con el Dojo, mencionando que ella practicaba un poco con su katana.

"Ehh~ ¿Sun-chan tiene una katana de verdad?"

Pregunto el joven Emiya con cierta admiración. Las katanas reales no eran nada baratas de conseguir, por lo que él solo había visto unas cuantas durante una visita a un museo hacía meses, pero todo a través de un cristal.

"Umm... Si. Me la regalo mi padre por mi cumpleaños hace dos años, y desde entonces he estado practicando con Masa-san y mi madre un par de veces. ¡Ah! ¡Pero no practicamos usando espadas reales, siempre usamos espadas de madera!"

Se apresuro a explicar la joven sirena y Shirou solo asintió, aún asombrado.

"Hum, hum~"

Ese sonido provino de la boca de Taiga, la cual esbozaba una sonrisa casi felina mientras observaba a la menor.

"Ya veo, ya veo. Dime, Sun-chan ¿Te gustaría tener un duelo conmigo algún día? Déjame advertirte primero. Soy bastante buena~"

Declaro la universitaria y los ojos de Sun brillaron en emoción.

"¿Taiga-san también practica el arte de la espada?"

"Así es~ Soy practicante de Kendo desde que era joven y he estado en algunos torneos."

"¡Increíble!"

Taiga coloco sus manos en su cadera, una a cada lado, luciendo totalmente orgullosa de si misma y disfrutando de la admiración que Sun le mostraba. Shirou decidió que era mejor no dejar que el orgullo se le fuera a la cabeza, por lo que intercedió.

"Fuji-nee ha estado en varios torneos, pero nunca ha ganado ninguno. Bien, es cierto que esto se debe a su falta de seriedad más que a su falta de talento."

"¡Shirou, que cruel! ¡No había necesidad de decirle eso!"

"Si, si..."

Ignorando a la adulta que ahora mostraba lagrimas en sus ojos, Shirou miro hacía Sun, su rostro mostrándose melancólico.

"Bien, solo falta un ultimo lugar por mostrarte, Sun-chan. Por favor acompáñame."

Pidió el joven y Sun le siguió, luciendo confundida por la manera tan formal en la que el chico había hablado.

El lugar al que Shirou les llevo era la habitación justo al lado de la del pelirrojo, una que poco antes habían pasado de largo para ir al dojo. En el momento que llegaron, el rostro de Taiga perdió todo rastro de su anterior humor, mostrándose melancólico por igual. Shirou abrió la puerta corrediza, revelando una habitación de aspecto tradicional que estaba decorada igual que las otras que había visto. O eso pensó ella al principio, pero cuando ingreso, se dio cuenta de que en una pared cercana había otra mesa de té, y sobre ella una pequeña construcción de madera y un par de urnas con incienso se hallaban.

La construcción era un pequeño templo de puertas dobles. Estas puertas estaban abiertas, revelando en su interior la fotografía enmarcada de un hombre de mediana edad.

"Hey, Jii-san. Estoy de vuelta."

La voz de Shirou sonaba casual, pero su voz fue suave y sonaba nostálgica. El chico se acerco al templo, arrodillándose frente a él e inclinando su cabeza ligeramente, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Shirou procedió a limpiar las cenizas del incienso quemado en las urnas, sus movimientos siendo los de alguien que estaba acostumbrado a la labor.

"Jii-san, me gustaría presentarte a alguien. Estoy seguro de que te sorprenderías de escuchar lo que nos sucedió."

Continuo el chico, sonriendo ligeramente al imaginar la reacción que su padre adoptivo sin duda tendría ante la noticia de que el joven estaba comprometido. Sun había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo, su rostro mostrando confusión y cautela.

"¿Shirou...san?"

Pregunto la chica, teniendo un mal presentimiento. Ella sabía que era bastante rudo interrumpir a una persona cuando esta estaba frente a un altar, pero Sun necesitaba confirmar que esto no era lo que su mente le estaba indicando.

Shirou colocó un incienso nuevo en cada urna y, una vez terminada su labor, dirigió su mirada hacia Sun, moviéndose a un lado para permitirle a la chica observar con facilidad el altar.

Shirou le sonrió con gentileza entonces.

"Escuche que el clan Seto nos había investigado a Taiga y a mí antes de invitarnos a su hogar, por lo que en verdad pensábamos que ustedes ya estaban enterados sobre el fallecimiento de mi padre hacia unos años. Lamento que tuvieras que enterarte de esta forma."

Explico el chico, su rostro mostrando que en verdad se sentía apenado por darle esta noticia tan repentina a la chica. Sun miro al pelirrojo, aún sintiéndose impactada, después miro a Taiga, pero esta solo le regreso una sonrisa de disculpa.

'¿Que hay de la madre de Shirou-san?'

Sun tuvo el deseo de preguntar, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, temerosa de conocer la respuesta. Aún así, el pelirrojo pareció ser capaz de comprender la pregunta en su mente, por lo que respondió con calma.

"No puedo estar del todo seguro, ya que ocurrió hace algún tiempo, pero al parecer mis padres biológicos fallecieron durante un incendio, dejándome huérfano. Jii-san... Emiya Kiritsugu fue quien me adoptó poco después de eso. Umm... de verdad lo siento, pero tampoco tengo una madre a la que presentarte..."

Finalizó Shirou, pareciendo en verdad bastante apenado por no poder cumplir las expectativas de la chica; rascando su mejilla mientras miraba a la pared. El corazón de Sun se apretó en ese momento, su mente siendo incapaz de procesar lo que estaba escuchando. Fue entonces que recordó la forma tan casual en la que ella había estado preguntando por los padres del chico, ingenua a la tristeza que hablar de ellos sin duda les causaba a sus anfitriones.

'¡Lo lastime! ¡Sin duda alguna, lo lastime!'

"¡¿Sun-chan?!"

Antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta, Sun se había arrodillado frente al chico, sus brazos lanzándose alrededor del joven y llevándolo hacia su pecho, abrazándolo fuertemente.

"¡Shirou-san, lo siento tanto! No lo sabía y aún así..."

La voz de Sun sonaba quebradiza y en sus ojos apretados por el remordimiento pequeñas lagrimas se estaban formando. Debido a su posición, Shirou era incapaz de ver su rostro, pero por el sonido de su voz y el temblor en su cuerpo, el chico pudo hacerse una idea de los sentimientos que deberían estar desbordándose en el pecho de la castaña.

"¡Esta bien, Sun-chan! ¡No hiciste nada malo y no estoy enojado ni nada por el estilo...!"

Trato de explicar el chico, pero le costaba trabajo expresarse debido a la pena que estaba sintiendo en ese momento debido al lugar donde su rostro se apretaba.

Eso y el hecho de que Sun era mucho más fuerte de lo que sus delgados brazos podrían aparentar. Al parecer el cuerpo de las Sirenas en verdad era mucho mas fuerte que el de un humano promedio. Esos pensamientos cruzaron por la mente del pelirrojo en un intento por distraerlo de su posición actual.

"¿Eh? ¿Cerezos de nuevo? ¡¿De donde salen?!"

Shirou escucho la voz sorprendida de Taiga, además de ese canto melancólico escuchándose en algún lugar en la lejanía. Además, estaba seguro de que la repentina oscuridad que lo invadio no tenia mucho que ver con el hecho de que sus ojos estaban siendo cegados por el cuerpo de Sun.

"Pensar que he lastimado de esta manera el corazón de mi futuro esposo... ¡Esto es una vergüenza para las Sirenas de Setouchi!"

Sun anuncio con fuerza, su voz solemne demostrando su profundo arrepentimiento. Shirou trato de negar con la cabeza para indicarle a Sun que no tenía nada de lo que sentirse culpable, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que esa clase de movimientos en esa posición eran bastante malos para su corazón de adolescente, por lo que opto por levantar su mano y sacudirla de un lado a otro, hablando con firmeza.

"¡De verdad, Sun-chan, estoy bien! Es verdad que la muerte de mi padre fue bastante difícil, ¡pero él me dejo muchos recuerdos buenos ademas de valiosas enseñanzas! ¡Así que no te preocupes por ello!"

Los brazos de Sun perdieron algo de su fuerza, por lo que Shirou pudo alejar su rostro varios centímetros del pecho de su prometida, su rostro tan rojo como su propio cabello por la vergüenza. El chico en verdad quería alejarse mucho mas, pero los brazos de Sun aún lo rodeaban por lo que Shirou decidió no hacer ningún movimiento brusco por temor a que la chica lo apretara de nuevo contra ella.

Sun le miro, sus ojos luciendo preocupados pero a la vez mostrando cierto alivio ante las palabras del joven en sus brazos.

"¿Lo dices en serio, Shirou-san?"

Pregunto con cierta cautela la chica y Shirou solo le sonrió, su rostro aun apenado.

"Lo digo en serio, Sun-chan. Estoy bien. Pero agradezco que te preocupes de esa forma por mi."

"Ya veo..."

El rostro de Sun recupero su sonrisa mientras la chica frotaba el resto de lagrimas de la esquina de sus ojos...

"Fuuh, Fuuh~ Están que arden~"

"¿Eh...? ¡Ah!"

Dándose cuenta de la posición tan intima en la que estaban, ambos jóvenes se separaron de un salto, sentándose de rodillas en el suelo mientras se daban la espalda el uno al otro; sus rostros coloreados de un color rojo carmesí. Taiga soltó una gran carcajada ante esto y Shirou solo tosió en su mano, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

"De cualquier forma, Sun-chan, permite me presentarte a mi padre adoptivo, Emiya Kiritsugu."

Dijo el pelirrojo y Sun respiro profundamente, para después soltar el aire poco a poco.

Sun se dio la vuelta, se movió hasta en frente del altar y después hizo una profunda reverencia, colocando sus manos en el suelo frente a ella.

"Es un placer conocerlo, estimado padre. Soy Seto Sun, hija de Seto Gouzaburou y Seto Ren. He recibido el honor de ser la esposa de su apreciado hijo."

Declaro con voz clara la joven sirena, para después reincorporarse, una sonrisa amable en su rostro.

"Le prometo que cuidare de él."

Finalizo la chica y Shirou solo pudo sonrojarse ante las palabras de su prometida, rascando su mejilla de manera inconsciente. Buscando en que distraer su mente de la pena, el chico miro la manera en que Maki estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas, sus ojos cerrados se apretaban fuertemente y sus dientes rechinaban levemente debido a la presión que ejercían entre ellos.

En resumen, Maki lucia bastante irritada en ese momento. El pelirrojo no tardo en caer en cuenta de que la pequeña caracola debía estar furiosa por la forma en la que Sun le había abrazado segundos antes, pero lo que el chico no era capaz de entender era la razón por la que Maki no lo había convertido en un colador con ayuda de sus balas super sónicas todavía.

¿Quizá era por que no quería demostrar su verdadera naturaleza frente a Taiga? ¿O no quería iniciar una batalla bajo la mirada de Sun?

Al parecer sintiendo su mirada, Maki abrió los ojos, observándolo con intensidad.

"Me parece de bastante mal gusto iniciar una pelea enfrente de un altar. Nada más."

Explico la caracola, levantándose de su lugar y caminando hacia la puerta por la que habían llegado.

"Aun así, tomarte la libertad de abrazar a Sun-sama de esa manera... ¡Más vale que estés preparado, maldita cucaracha de mar, por que a partir de mañana haré tu vida un infierno!"

Declaro con firmeza para después dar un gran salto, perdiéndose mas allá del tejado. Shirou solo asintió, agradecido de haber podido evitar un conflicto innecesario. Mirando hacia afuera, Shirou noto que el sol comenzaba a ponerse, el cielo tiñéndose poco a poco del color anaranjado del atardecer.

"Antes de hacer nada más, creo que lo mejor será empezar a preparar la cena."

Anuncio el pelirrojo a las dos mujeres aun presentes, levantándose mientras sonreía.

"¡Ohh! ¡La comida de Shirou-chan! No puedo esperar~"

"¿Shirou-san sabe cocinar? Increíble..."

Taiga comenzó a seguir al pelirrojo mientras empujaba gentilmente a Sun por la espalda, la joven sirena dejándose llevar simplemente. La sonrisa de Shirou aumento al escucharlas. A pesar de que solo fue por menos de una semana, los últimos días se habían sentido como todo un año completo, por lo que el joven Emiya se sentía bastante animado ante la idea de visitar su cocina de nueva cuenta.

¡Les prepararía un banquete a Sun-chan y compañía!

Fin del capitulo 04.

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*


	7. La ciudad de Fuyuki

Ugg. Un día tarde después de una semana de retraso *Cae al suelo de rodillas* orz.

Lamento el retraso, pero me devolvieron un documento en el trabajo para revisarlo aún cuando se suponía que ya lo habían aprobado, así que tuve que ponerle toda mi atención. El día en que sea capaz de vivir de mis pasatiempos (si es que ocurre algún día) aun esta demasiado lejos *Se sienta mirando al horizonte*

Aún así, por fortuna solo fue una revisión menor y ya esta hecho. Al igual que este capitulo. *Orgulloso de si mismo*

 **Genjuki:** En esta historia Shirou apenas esta cursando su segundo año de secundaria, mientras que la guerra por el Grial ocurre en preparatoria, lo que sería unos dos-tres años a partir de aquí, por lo que no estoy del todo seguro. Es decir, si me gustaría llevar este fic hasta ese punto tan importante del universo F/SN e incluso tengo algunos planes para la Guerra por el Grial; pero a menos que acelere bastante el paso de la historia y me salte muchos eventos, es probable que eso no ocurra pronto. Lo siento si era uno de los sucesos que esperabas ver con ansias.

 **Metastable:** The same thing that I just told, Shirou is only in middle school right now and the Holy Grail War happens in high school so unless I skip a lot of things, it will take some time until the war happen. I'm sorry if you were hoping for it to begin soon.

Eso dicho, este capitulo me causa sensaciones encontradas. Estoy bastante contento del como unas partes resultaron, pero algunas otras no me terminan de convencer, pero por más que trate de reescribirlas, no pude más que llevarlas al punto de que dije "vale, ni malo ni bueno"; por lo que cualquier consejo o crítica es bien recibido.

Aún así, espero que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado. Pronto las cosas comenzaran a tomar rumbo y a diferir de la historia original, por lo que se podría decir que todo lo anterior no fue mas que un muy extendido prólogo.

Ahora sí, ¡Que comience el fic!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shirou coloco el último de los adornos en la habitación, un pequeño florero de cristal que iba encima de la pequeña estantería. El chico soltó un suave suspiro, luciendo contento ante el trabajo bien hecho.

"Con esto hemos terminado, muchas gracias, Shirou-san. Lamento haberte hecho ayudarme tanto."

"Descuida, no fue ningún problema, Sun-chan."

Dijo simplemente el pelirrojo, mirando a su alrededor. Ambos jóvenes se hallaban en la habitación que ahora pertenecía a Sun, terminando de acomodar las pertenencias de la chica. Para sorpresa de ambos jóvenes, un pequeño camión de mudanzas había llegado temprano en la mañana, llevando algunos muebles y objetos personales que eran propiedad de Sun. La chica se alegro bastante al darse cuenta de que muchas de las cosas que se había resignado dejar en su hogar en Seto estaban allí, así que rápidamente ella y Shirou se hicieron a la tarea de acomodarlos. Shirou notó varias linternas de papel con la frase 'Clan Setouchi' escritas en ellas, pero decidió no prestarles demasiada atención ni preguntar la razón por la que estaban allí.

Taiga había salido a primera hora del día, dirigiéndose a su hogar en la residencia Fujimura para preparar las cosas que tenia pensado llevar consigo al mudarse. Es así que después de desayunar la universitaria saco su moto del garaje y salio disparada a las calles de Fuyuki a una gran velocidad.

"Ahora que eso esta hecho, creo que sería bueno preparar algunas cosas antes de ir a visitar a Raiga-san."

Colocando una mano detrás de su cuello, el joven Emiya movió su cabeza un poco para hacer crujir sus articulaciones. Las cosas de Sun no habían sido demasiado pesadas, pero algunos muebles habían sido incómodos de mover.

"¿Hay algo que te gustaría hacer antes de ir?"

Pregunto el chico, mirando la hora en el reloj despertador de Sun. Eran apenas las 8:15 am, por lo que les quedaba al menos una hora libre antes de tener que salir hacia su compromiso. Sun coloco una mano en su mejilla, luciendo pensativa.

"Umm... Hay algunas cosas que me gustaría comprar..."

Shirou asintió, recordando que la noche anterior se habían terminado todos los ingredientes que compraron así que era necesario re abastecerse.

"Ya veo. ¿Por que no te muestro el vecindario mientras hacemos las compras, entonces?"

"¡Um! ¡Me encantaría!"

Exclamo la castaña para después mirar hacia un lado.

"Maki-chan, ¿quieres ir con nosotros?"

La pequeña caracola estaba terminando de acomodar sus cosas en uno de los cajones de la cómoda cercana a la cama. Se había decidido que ese cajón le pertenecería a ella para colocar sus cosas. Maki termino de doblar su ropa y se giro hacia Sun, sonriendo le con emoción.

"¡Si quiero ir, Sun-sama!"

Anunció y Sun extendió su mano hacia la pequeña chica. La caracola salto de inmediato a ella y después dio otro salto, esta vez hacia el hombro de su amiga.

"¡En marcha!"

"Haha, Maki-chan, en verdad."

Sun rió suavemente ante la manera tan animada en la que Maki se comportaba. Fue entonces que noto la expresión complicada en el rostro de Shirou.

"¿Sucede algo, Shirou-san?"

"Ah, solo me preguntaba si las cosas estarían bien llevando a Maki-san con nosotros..."

Confeso y los ojos de Maki mostraron un dejo de furia.

"¿Seguramente no estarás pensando en salir a pasear tu solo con Sun-sama, verdad?"

Dijo con voz intensa, una vena resaltando en su frente, pero Shirou solo negó con la cabeza.

"No es eso, es solo que me preocupa de que alguien vea a Maki-san. Después de todo, guardar el secreto de las Sirenas es sumamente importante."

"¡Oh! Es sobre eso."

Explico el joven Emiya y el rostro de Sun se ilumino en entendimiento. Maki solo chisto, luciendo ofendida.

"No me tomes a la ligera, mocoso. Soy una de los mejores miembros del Clan Seto. Esconderme de la mirada de los humanos es pan comido para mí."

Shirou estuvo pensativo unos segundos, pero pronto recordó la manera en la que la pequeña caracola lo había seguido por toda la ciudad y sin que el chico pudiera detectar su ubicación. De hecho, la única razón por la que pudo enfrentarla directamente fue por que Maki había decidido mostrarse directamente.

Asintiendo convencido, el pelirrojo continuo.

"Supongo que no habrá ningún problema entonces. Iré por mi billetera. Las espero en la entrada en unos minutos."

Dijo simplemente y Sun asintió.

Quinta Melodía: La ciudad de Fuyuki.

En el mar de Seto, una doncella de espuma

salvó al joven justiciero de la infortuna

La deuda de gratitud pagada debe ser

así que prepárate para reír y llorar

por la historia de amor que acaba de comenzar...

*Opening: Seto no Hanayome: Romantic Summer*

"¡Increíble! Esta es la tercera tienda diferente que visitamos. ¡Hay tantas tiendas tan cerca de casa!"

"¿Eh? ¿No hay tiendas cerca de la casa de Sun-chan?"

Shirou no pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad. Sun levanto la mirada al cielo, luciendo pensativa por unos segundos, contestando después.

"Umm... La mayoría quedan demasiado lejos de mi hogar."

'Oh, es por que la casa de Sun-chan esta a varias decenas de metros bajo el mar...'

Recordó el pelirrojo, sintiéndose un poco tonto por haberlo olvidado. No podía evitarlo, supuso el chico. A pesar de que sabía que Sun no era humana, ya había pasado algún tiempo desde la ultima vez que vio su forma de Sirena. Si no fuera por el hecho de que Maki iba con ellos, escondida en la bolsa de Sun, Shirou casi podría convencerse a sí mismo de que Sun era una chica común y corriente.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban en el distrito comercial del lado de Miyama. Sun caminaba con ojos brillantes, observando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Shirou intentaba mantener su paso, pero de vez en cuando la chica se alejaba hacía algo que llamaba su atención, por lo que el joven Emiya tenía que correr tras ella para no perderle de vista. Aún así, el pelirrojo no podía evitar sonreír durante todo el trayecto. La manera tan inocente en la que Sun se dejaba llevar por su curiosidad y sonreía de alegría era algo que le causaba una agradable calidez en el pecho.

"Fuaah~ Que lugar mas interesante. Así que esto es lo que se siente vivir en una ciudad."

Comento Sun con alegría, saboreando una paleta helada que habían comprado poco antes. Shirou y Sun se habían detenido a descansar en un puente que pasaba por encima de un pequeño río, todas las compras del día terminadas, por lo que solo les quedaba volver a casa para guardarlas y de allí marcharse con rumbo a la residencia de los Fujimura. Maki se había quejado por que no le habían permitido comer su helado con ellos, pero estaban en una zona demasiado abierta por lo que era peligroso que la pequeña chica se mostrara.

"El pueblo de Misaki es la zona más tradicional de Fuyuki, por lo que no sé el sentimiento sea el mismo que el de las grandes ciudades."

Aclaro el joven, pero Sun negó con la cabeza.

"Comparado con mi pueblo, hay muchas más cosas aquí. Es divertido."

Señalo Sun animada, terminando lo que quedaba de su golosina. Shirou solo asintió, terminando la suya por igual.

"Me alegro que te estés divirtiendo."

Sun le respondió con una pequeña risa.

"¡Noooo!"

El grito de una chica se escucho de pronto, la voz sonando asustada. Ambos jóvenes se giraron a buscar la fuente de ese grito, descubriendo así a un grupo de cuatro chicas al otro lado del puente, las cuales estaban siendo rodeadas por tres hombres.

"¡Hey, hey! Tan solo queremos que nos acompañen a tomar algo."

"Así es, no tienen por que hacer un escándalo."

"Solo sera por un rato. No les costara nada, ¿saben?"

"¡Por favor, déjenos tranquilas!"

Los tres hombres parecían estar intentando 'ligar', por llamarlo de alguna forma, a las chicas, pero era obvio que estas no estaban interesadas en acompañarlos. Por el contrario, todas ellas parecían bastante asustadas por lo que estaba sucediendo. Los ojos de Sun se entrecerraron de inmediato, sus manos apuñándose a los lados ante lo que veía.

"¡Ustedes! ¡¿Que están-?!"

"¡Hey! ¡Dejen a esas chicas tranquilas!"

Los ojos de Sun se abrieron en sorpresa cuando sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por las de su prometido. El pelirrojo había gritado mientras se acercaba rápidamente al grupo. Uno de los hombres se giro hacía el chico, sus ojos luciendo irritados.

"¿Que demonios quieres, mocoso? ¡No te metas en donde no te llaman!"

Dijo con enfado, tratando de empujar al pelirrojo, pero Shirou solo esquivo a su agresor, avanzando hasta ponerse adelante de las chicas, enfrentando a los hombres.

"Estas chicas claramente no desean acompañarlos. Les recomiendo que las dejen tranquilas antes de que llamemos a la policía."

"¡Shirou-san!"

Sun exclamo en una mezcla de sorpresa y alegría al ver a su futuro prometido encarar a estos malhechores, pero pronto su alegría se torno en preocupación cuando uno de los sujetos agarro a Shirou por el cuello de su remera, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo con cierta facilidad.

"¿Que demonios dijiste, estúpido?"

El sujeto exclamo, su rostro demostrando que la idea de que un chico tan pequeño se quisiera interponer en sus planes y los amenazara de esa manera tan directa no era algo que pensara pasar por alto. Sin embargo, Shirou no se dejo amedrentar por esto, regresando le la mirada al tipo con la misma intensidad.

"Acosar a otras personas es un delito severo que puede incurrir incluso en prisión. Si no quieren que llamemos a la policía, mejor discúlpense con las chicas y váyanse de aquí."

Insistió el joven Emiya y su agresor sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir de ira.

"¡Mocoso estúpido...!"

El hombre lanzo un golpe al rostro del pelirrojo y este lo recibió de lleno, un hilo de sangre surgiendo de su nariz, sin embargo, Shirou ataco entonces, su rodilla levantándose fuertemente y golpeando al tipo en la ingle. El sujeto lanzo un aullido de dolor, soltando al pelirrojo por instinto para llevar sus manos a la zona agredida. Shirou no perdió el tiempo y le lanzo una patada al rostro, derriban dolo y dejándolo inconsciente al momento.

"¡Kyaaa!"

Las chicas gritaron asustadas debido a la violencia que se había desatado a pocos metros de ellas. Los otros dos sujetos miraron con incredulidad la manera en la que uno de ellos había sido derrotado por un tipo mucho mas pequeño que ellos, pero pronto su asombro se volvió ira, lanzándose ambos contra el pelirrojo.

"¡Shirou-san!"

Grito Sun, preocupada por su seguridad. Ella deseaba ayudar al pelirrojo, pero si usaba su Canto de Sirena entonces su identidad se pondría en peligro.

No, eso no era importante en ese momento. Ayudar a su futuro prometido tenia prioridad sobre todo lo demás. Si tenia que revelar su identidad en el proceso, ¡así lo haría!

Decidida a afrontar cualquier consecuencia que pudiera suceder, la chica estuvo a punto de atacar-

"¡Estoy bien, Sun-chan! ¡Por favor, no hagas nada extraño!... ¡Mejor cuida de las chicas hasta que me encargue de estos sujetos...!"

"Shirou-san..."

Incluso cuando estaba tan ocupado esquivando los ataques de sus enemigos, el pelirrojo aún pareció darse cuenta de las intenciones de la sirena, apresurándose a detenerla. Apretando sus manos, Sun se movió hasta el grupo de chicas, las cuales miraban todo en una mezcla de temor y asombro.

"¿Están bien?"

Pregunto Sun y las jóvenes asintieron, cada una a su ritmo.

"Es mejor si se van de aquí. Shirou-san esta entreteniendo a esos tipos, pero aún es peligroso..."

Le indico, rogando por que las chicas le hicieran caso y se marcharan. Si estas personas se iban, entonces ella tendría mas posibilidades de usar su Canto de Sirena sin ser descubierta.

"Pe... ¿Pero que pasara con ustedes?"

Pregunto una de ellas, su rostro mostrando que en verdad deseaba marcharse de ese lugar, pero también que no deseaba dejar abandonados a aquellos que les salvaron. Sun solo le sonrió con amabilidad.

"Shirou-san y yo somo más que suficientes para encargarnos de esto, pero necesitamos que alguien llame a la policía por si acaso. Hay una estación a unas calles de aquí, así que por favor vayan a ella."

Explico Sun, recordando la estación que había visto mientras hacían las compras. Las chicas se mostraron indecisas, pero al final aceptaron y se marcharon corriendo hacia la estación de policía. Una de ellas, una chica pequeña de corta cabellera purpura, se retraso un poco mientras miraba hacía donde el pelirrojo se hallaba, pero entonces apretó sus puños y se apresuro a seguir a sus compañeras.

"¡Tch! ¡Maldito mocoso...!"

Ambos hombres se notaban bastante irritados, sus golpes habiendo alcanzado un par de veces al pelirrojo pero siendo incapaces de derribarlo o detenerlo lo suficiente para terminar el trabajo. Shirou, por su parte, estaba respirando pesadamente mientras hacia su mejor esfuerzo por esquivar los ataques. Derrotar al primer tipo había sido fácil por la combinación de un ataque sorpresa mas golpes preciosos a zonas débiles del cuerpo humano, sin embargo, estos dos tipos no le permitirían repetir eso, atacándolo con todo a pesar de la diferencia de tamaños y edades.

Sun, por su parte, comenzó a caminar por un extremo del puente, tratando de colocarse a las espaldas de los sujetos. Tenia pensado lanzarles un golpe sorpresa y derribarlos antes de que pudieran entender lo que había sucedido. En el peor de los casos, Maki estaba colocada detrás de su cuello, escondida debajo de su cabellera. Si era incapaz de derribar a los dos, la caracola solo tendría que asegurarse de derribar al restante.

*¡Piii!* *¡Piii!* *¡Piii!*

El sonido de un silbato se escucho de pronto, causando que la sirena mirara en dirección a su origen. Fue entonces que vio a una nueva chica, corriendo apresurada hacia donde ellos estaban mientras soplaba del silbato que llevaba en su boca.

"¡Hey, los sujetos de allí!¡Dejen de alterar el orden publico! ¿Necesitan que Mawari les enseñe las reglas de la sociedad?"

Anuncio con firmeza la chica, arribando a la escena. La nueva chica era algo pequeña de estatura, al menos media cabeza por debajo de Sun. Su cabello corto era color castaño oscuro y estaba sujeto a un lado con un clip para el pelo, permitiendo ver sus ojos color chocolate. La pequeña chica vestía lo que parecía ser un uniforme escolar de falda rosa y blusa blanca con rosa.

Los dos sujetos detuvieron su ataque momentáneamente, luciendo confundidos ante la llegada de esta persona, pero Shirou la reconoció de inmediato.

"¿Mawari?"

Shirou no pudo evitar exclamar, también sorprendido con su repentina aparición. Mawari le dirigió una mirada, observando su golpeado cuerpo, y entonces suspiro, negando con la cabeza.

"Shirou-kun. Escuche que tuviste un pequeño accidente durante tu viaje al mar de Seto, así que me preocupe un poco. Pero veo que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, metiéndote en problemas ni bien vuelves a casa. De verdad, ¿que vamos a hacer contigo?"

Declaro la joven, una sonrisa de alegre resignación mostrándose en su rostro. Sun se sorprendió un poco al escuchar a Mawari llamar a Shirou por su nombre.

"Shirou-san, ¿conoces a esta chica?"

Pregunto con curiosidad y Shirou solo suspiro.

"Ella es la conocida 'Prefecta Demonio' de 8vo grado de la Secundaria Misono. Zenigata Mawari."

Explico el joven pelirrojo y Mawari pareció complacida con la descripción.

"Es mi compañera de clase."

Agrego al final el chico, sintiendo sus fuerzas abandonarlo momentáneamente. Justo lo que le faltaba, suficientes problemas tenía ya para hacerse cargo de estos sujetos como para ahora tener que preocuparse por lo que Mawari pudiera intentar hacer.

No es que Zenigata Mawari fuera una mala persona. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. Su sentido de la justicia era casi tan fuerte como el del propio pelirrojo (o quizá más fuerte, pero Shirou jamás admitiría que existía alguien con mayor sentido de la justicia que él), por lo que Shirou la consideraba un aliado confiable en ciertos casos. Sin embargo, Mawari también podría volverse un terrible oponente si su sentido de la justicia le indicaba que ella estaba en lo correcto y tu estabas equivocado.

En resumen, era una chica bastante testaruda que no se detenía ante nada si pensaba que tenia la razón.

Dicen que es mas sencillo ver la paja en el ojo ajeno que la viga en el nuestro, después de todo.

"¿Y tú que quieres, enana? ¡¿No ves que estamos ocupados?!"

Uno de los tipos exclamo, encarando a Mawari, pero entonces se detuvo, observándola de arriba a abajo con detenimiento. Su mirada entonces se movió hacia Sun, repitiendo el mismo gesto.

"Bien, ambas son un poco pequeñas, pero no están nada mal. ¿Que dicen? Si vienen con nosotros olvidaremos todo lo ocurrido. Incluso dejaremos ir ileso a este mocoso."

Ofreció el sujeto, avanzando hacía Mawari. Shirou sintió su ceja palpitar, su preocupación anterior por no encontrar la manera de contraatacar siendo reemplazada rápidamente por un sentimiento de ira. Aun escondida en la cabellera de Sun, una totalmente furiosa Maki desenvaino su espada, dispuesta a mandar al demonio el secretismo de las Sirenas si esos tipos intentaban tocar a su Señorita.

El tipo intento sujetar a Mawari del brazo, pero la chica lo esquivo, propinándole un fuerte puntapié en la espinilla.

"¡GAH!"

Un chillido de dolor escapo de su boca, sus manos sujetando su adolorida espinilla mientras daba pequeños saltitos con su otro pie.

Esa era la oportunidad que Shirou estaba esperando.

Sin perder tiempo, el pelirrojo corrió hasta este sujeto, pateando la parte trasera de su rodilla para hacerlo caer incado al suelo. Una nueva patada al costado de la cabeza lo mando inconsciente al suelo, justo como a su compañero poco antes.

"¡Shirou-san/Shirou, cuidado atrás!"

Shirou escucho el grito de advertencia de ambas chicas, por lo que se giro rápidamente, pero fue incapaz de evitar el poderoso golpe lanzado hacia su rostro. El chico fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, deteniéndose finalmente al golpear contra las barras de metal que formaban las barreras protectoras a cada lado del puente.

"¡Maldito mocoso! ¡Voy a matarte!"

La voz de su agresor sonaba completamente furiosa mientras una de sus manos se apretaba fuertemente en su remera, evitándole así escapar. Uno, dos, tres golpes más fueron enviados a su rostro y por un segundo el pelirrojo sintió su visión nublarse.

"¡Deja en paz a Shirou-san!"

"¡Oryaaaa!"

Sun y Mawari se lanzaron al ataque, la joven sirena empujando con su cuerpo al atacante. El sujeto se sorprendió por esto, soltando una de sus manos de manera inconciente al chico para tratar de defenderse.

Fue entonces que la doble patada voladora de Mawari le llego, golpeándolo en la espalda y empujándolo fuertemente contra la barandilla. El tipo era mucho mas alto que el pequeño muro, por lo que la inercia hizo que la parte superior de su cuerpo se moviera mas allá del muro, haciéndolo girar y caer al río debajo.

"¿Wuaa? ¡Waaa!"

"¿Eh? ¡Eehhh!"

"...Ah..."

Por desgracia, el tipo aún sujetaba a Shirou con su otra mano, por lo que fue arrastrado con él.

 ***¡Splash!***

"¡Shirou-san!"

"¡Shirou-kun!"

Preocupadas, ambas chicas miraron hacía el rió. Shirou parecía estar mas o menos bien. La corriente del río era un poco fuerte, pero sus aguas no eran demasiado profundas, alrededor de dos metros y medio de altura. Aun así, eso pareció ser suficiente para amortiguar la caída.

Sun soltó un pequeño suspiro de alivio ante esto, pero pronto su preocupación volvió al darse cuenta de que el sujeto que había arrastrado a Shirou con él al caer se había recuperado y parecía estar dispuesto a continuar la batalla aun en medio del agua. Sun estaba a punto de correr hacia abajo del puente para tratar de ayudar a su prometido, pero se congelo en su lugar al ver lo que la chica junto a ella hizo.

"¡Shirou-kun, cuidado!"

Mawari salto del puente sin dudar, su cuerpo cayendo como un misil y aterrizando limpiamente en la cabeza del agresor.

"¡Geh!"

El sujeto dejo escapar un sonido y después comenzó a hundirse lentamente, Mawari usando su espalda a manera de plataforma. Sun solo pudo observar todo esto desde arriba del puente, impactada por lo que acababa de presenciar.

"¿Estas bien, Shirou-kun?"

"¿Mawari...?"

Shirou se sentía igual de asombrado, pero su asombro pronto dio paso al enojo.

"¡Tonta! ¿Por que hiciste algo tan arriesgado? ¡Pudiste lastimarte!"

Le recrimino el chico, pero Mawari solo soltó una pequeña risa de superioridad.

"¡Lo hice para salvarte, por supuesto! ¡Hahahaha~!"

"Salvarme dices... Mawari, tu no sabes nadar, cierto?"

Shirou recordó aquella vez en la clase de natación en la que la chica por poco se ahoga al caer por accidente a la parte mas honda de la piscina. La risa alegre de la chica desapareció, Mawari dándose cuenta de que su 'plataforma' ya se había hundido hasta el fondo, dejándola a ella con el agua casi hasta el cuello.

"¡GUAAAA!"

Grito la chica totalmente asustada, sus manos revoloteando hacia todos lados en busca de algo a lo que pudiera sujetarse.

"¡Ah! ¡Tranquilízate, Mawari! ¡Terminaras ahogándote así!"

Shirou se acerco a su compañera, tratando de sujetarla, pero Mawari había entrado en pánico, por lo que seguía moviendo frenéticamente.

"¡Tranquilízate, Mawari! ¡Mawari...!"

Comenzando a temer por que la chica de verdad se ahogara a ese ritmo, Shirou la tomo por el cuello de su blusa escolar, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura, abrazándola hacia él. Por alguna razón la pequeña chica se detuvo al instante, su cuerpo congelado con sus brazos y piernas estiradas. El pelirrojo no entendía la razón de tan repentino cambio de actitud, pero aprovecho la oportunidad para llevar a Mawari a tierra firme.

"Fuuh... Fuuh..."

El pelirrojo dejo a la chica sentada a un lado del río para después él derrumbarse boca arriba, comenzando a respirar pesadamente.

"En verdad. ¿Por que eres tan imprudente?... Si no sabes nadar no saltes al rio..."

Se quejo el pelirrojo, su respiración aún entrecortada por todo el esfuerzo realizado. Mawari había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo, su rostro totalmente enrojecido, sin duda por el esfuerzo también; pero pronto su rostro cambio, mostrándose molesta.

"¿Esa es la manera como agradeces a tu benefactor? ¡Te salve de ese malvado sujeto! ¿Acaso quieres que te enseñe las reglas de la sociedad?"

Shirou la miro con enojo por igual, pero después suspiro con pesadez. Mawari no había cambiado ni un poco desde que la conoció el año pasado, siempre tan impulsiva, lanzándose a la batalla sin importar que podría salir lastimada en el proceso. De verdad, ¿que se podía hacer con una persona así?

La paja en el ojo ajeno, sin duda.

"Cielos. Incluso si es por ayudar a alguien, hay cosas que puedes y no puedes hacer. Eres una chica, no deberías estarte metiendo en este tipo de situaciones tan peligrosas."

Dijo el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba, sabiendo en su corazón que su reproche caería en oídos sordos con esta persona.

"¿Shirou-kun me ve como a una chica...?"

Mawari murmuro, su rostro ligeramente enrojecido. Shirou no pudo mas que ladear su cabeza en confusión ante esto, pero entonces recordó que, aunque ellos habían logrado salir del río a salvo, el otro sujeto aun debería estar flotando por allí, totalmente inconsciente. Rogando por que no fuera demasiado tarde, Shirou se dio la vuelta para mirar al río, buscando a su agresor.

"¡Hmp! Listo..."

Un suspiro de alivio escapo de su garganta al ver a Sun cargar en su espalda al tipo y dejarlo a la orilla del río. El pelirrojo se apresuro a sacarlo del agua, dándose cuenta de que, aunque inconsciente, el sujeto estaba respirando de manera normal.

"Lamento haberte dejado esta clase de trabajo, Sun-chan."

"Descuida. Incluso si eran personas malas, dejarlos morir de esa manera seria una mancha para nosotros las Sirenas."

"¿Eh? ¿Sirenas?"

El corazón de ambos jóvenes dio un vuelco al darse cuenta de que habían sido escuchados por Mawari, la cual ahora los miraba con curiosidad. Pensando rápidamente, Shirou fue quien respondió.

"¡Caballerosidad! ¡Dijo que sería una mancha para su caballerosidad!"

"¿Oh? ¿Es así?"

Luciendo convencida, Mawari se acerco a mirar al sujeto, revisando de que no estuviera demasiado herido. Una vez satisfecha, se giro a mirar a Sun.

"Gracias por eso. Por un segundo me olvide de él."

Admitió la chica con cierta pena. Extendiendo su mano a Sun.

"Ven, te ayudare a salir de allí."

Sun estaba a punto de extender su mano, pero entonces recordó que la mitad inferior de su cuerpo se había transformado en Sirena. Shirou dándose cuenta a los pocos segundos después.

"¿Eh? ¿Sucede algo?"

Pregunto Mawari en confusión y Sun esforzó su cerebro para pensar en una solución.

"Oh no~ La corriente del río me esta llevando~ Oh no~"

Soltando una voz demasiado monótona, Sun utilizo su cola para moverse río abajo, alejándose de Mawari. Shirou se apresuro a meterse al agua y seguirla.

"Oh no~ Sun-chan esta siendo llevada por la corriente~ ¡Yo me encargare de salvarla. Mawari, por favor hazte cargo de lo demás!"

"¿Eh? ¡Espera! ¿Shirou-kun? ¡¿Shirou-kuuuun?!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Unos minutos después, Shirou y Sun estaban a la orilla del río de nueva cuenta, escondidos entre algunos arbustos mientras el pelirrojo hacía su mejor esfuerzo por secar las piernas de la chica con su remera. Pronto, las piernas de la castaña emitieron un leve brillo y regresaron a su forma humana.

"Gracias, Shirou-san. Lamento haber tenido que arruinar otra de tus remeras."

Comento la chica mientras re acomodaba sus piernas para sentarse sobre ellas. Shirou solo negó con la cabeza.

"Descuida. Lo hiciste para salvar una persona en riesgo así que esta bien."

Negando con la cabeza, los ojos de Sun observaron al chico con emoción.

"Yo solo pude intervenir hasta el final, ¡pero Shirou-san estuvo bastante genial! Enfrentando a esos tres sujetos de esa manera."

Halago con sinceridad y Shirou solo pudo rascar su mejilla, sintiéndose apenado.

"Y no solo eso, la chica de antes también. Ayudando a un compañero de clase en problemas. ¡Nunca imagine que Fuyuki tuviera tantas personas fuertes!"

"Fuertes, dices. Lo único fuerte en ella es su carácter..."

"Hump. Hubiera sido mejor que yo me hiciera cargo de esos perdedores. Todo hubiera terminado en tan solo un minuto."

Maki se mostró desde atrás de Sun, usando su hombro como plataforma. La caracola llevaba su katana en su mano, de nuevo enfundada ahora que ya no era necesaria.

"Maki-san, si tu hubieras aparecido, los problemas se hubieran incrementado en lugar de solucionarse."

Shirou no pudo evitar comentar y la pequeña chica le miro con enfado.

"¿Que dijiste, pijo de mar?"

"Lo que escuchaste, pul-gar-ci-ta."

Cansado de ser siempre llamado de formas despectivas por la caracola, Shirou le devolvió el insulto, mirando a la peliazul con enfado mientras apuñaba sus manos. Las cejas de Maki palpitaron y su rostro se deformo por la furia. Desenfundando lentamente su espada, la chica hablo.

"Veo que tienes deseos de morir, gusano.."

"¡Demuéstrame lo que tienes, enana!"

"¡Cabrón!"

"¡Ahh! ¡No peleen! ¡No peleen!"

Maki se lanzo a atacar al pelirrojo, pero este estaba preparado y esquivo su ataques una vez tras otra, esperando su oportunidad para contraatacar. No tenia pensado lastimarla (a diferencia de Maki, quien en verdad se veía dispuesta a cortarlo en pedacitos), pero esperaba poder sujetarla y lanzar la hacia el rió, para que la corriente se la llevara lejos. No había manera de que Maki se ahogara, después de todo, así que esa sería una buena manera de vengarse por todas las veces que la caracola le había insultado.

Sun, por su parte, intentaba detener la pelea de manera tímida, indecisa de si debería interferir o no.

"¡Shirou-kun! ¿Estas por aquí?"

La voz de Mawari se escucho de pronto, pareciendo surgir desde detrás de los arbustos que los ocultaban de la vista.

"¡Rayos, esto es malo...! ¡Maki, espera!"

El pelirrojo trato de detener la batalla, temeroso de que su compañera descubriera a la pequeña caracola, pero Maki no parecía dispuesta a detenerse, su furia siendo más grande que su razón. Shirou decidió arriesgarse y lanzó su mano hacia la chica, incluso cuando esto significaría ser cortado al menos una vez por esa afilada katana.

"¡Geh!"

Para su sorpresa, Maki pareció volver en sus sentidos al último segundo, retrocediendo su espada antes de que esta pudiera tocar su mano. La chica se mostró confundida por alguna razón que el pelirrojo no supo definir, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello debido a que Mawari apareció finalmente de entre los arbustos.

"¡Oh! Si estabas aquí. Espera, ¿que estas haciendo con esa muñeca?"

Pregunto la castaña, confusa de por que su compañero de clase estaría a la orilla del río, con la remera quitada y jugando con una adorable (a su parecer) muñeca. Shirou solo soltó una risa nerviosa pero pronto su corazón dio un salto al darse cuenta de que la furia estaba regresando a los ojos de Maki, al parecer molesta por haber sido confundida con un juguete.

Actuando rápido, Shirou envolvió a Maki con sus manos, cuidando de no lastimara pero a la vez forzándola a permanecer inmóvil.

"Encontré esta muñeca flotando en el río y la tome conmigo. ¿No es linda? Ahaha~"

Dijo el chico, su voz monótona mientras fingía cepillar el cabello de Maki con su dedo. Los ojos de Maki le miraron con ira asesina y Shirou se dio cuenta de que solo estaba empeorando las cosas, así que se detuvo de inmediato. Mawari solo ladeo su cabeza, aun confundida.

"Es bastante linda, pero ¿por que estas jugando con ella justo ahora? ¿Y por que sin camisa?"

Los antes confundidos ojos de su compañera ahora le miraban con desconfianza, juzgándolo de manera silenciosa. Shirou sintió su corazón derrumbarse un poco ante esto, pero sabía que no tenía manera de explicar todo esto sin tener que revelar la identidad de Maki en el proceso.

"Emm... Ehh... ¡Oh! Mawari, ¿Que sucedió con los tipos de antes? ¿Lograste entregarlos a la policía?"

Se apresuro a cambiar el tema el pelirrojo y los ojos de Mawari le miraron con sospecha por unos instantes más antes de decir.

"Así es. Las chicas a las que estaban molestando lograron llegar a la estación de policía y avisarles de la situación, así que ya todo esta arreglado. '¿Puedes darle las gracias de nuestra parte a ese chico la próxima vez que lo veas...?' Fue lo que esas niñas me pidieron."

Explico la castaña con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro y Shirou solo asintió, feliz de que las cosas hubieran terminado de buena manera. Mawari suspiro entonces, su rostro mostrándose decaído mientras colocaba una mano en su mejilla.

"Luciendo tan genial ayudando a esas chicas y entonces te descubro jugando con muñecas a la orilla del rio. Supongo que todos los hombres tienen su lado oscuro..."

Shirou sintió como si una flecha le hubiera atravesado el pecho, perdiendo las fuerzas y cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

"Ah, descuida. No pienso contárselo a los demás, eres libre de elegir tu hobby..."

Mawari trato de sonar empática y comprensiva pero sus ojos decían que la chica lo estaba juzgando en su mente, por lo que Shirou miro al suelo, tratando de contener las lagrimas al sentir de que había perdido algo importante pero incapaz de corregirla.

'Nee, Kiritsugu. El camino para convertirse en un héroe de la justicia esta lleno de dificultades, ¿cierto?'

Lloro en silencio el chico, ignorando la sonrisa burlona que Maki le estaba dirigiendo ahora.

"Mawari-chan."

Una voz le llamo y la castaña dejo de observar al deprimido joven frente a ella, dirigiendo su vista hacia Sun.

"Oh, tu eres la chica que estaba con Shirou-kun antes. ¿Estas bien?"

"Mawari-chan. Tus firmes palabras cuando te enfrentaste a esos malhechores... ¡Fueron tan elegantes que me encantaría traer al grupo Setouchi para que las escucharan!"

"¿El grupo Setouchi...?"

"Al ver ese espíritu de caballerosidad que tienes, lo supe de inmediato, tu y yo podemos volvernos buenas amigas."

Ofreció la joven sirena, extendiendo su mano hacía la chica. Mawari pareció confundida por un segundo, pero después sonrió mientras cruzaba sus brazos frente a su pecho.

"Estas equivocada. ¡Lo mio es un espíritu de justicia!"

Anuncio con fervor, para después continuar, sonando orgullosa.

"Después de todo, mi padre es el Superintendente General. ¡Mi ambición es ser una oficial de policía, justo como él!"

Declaro y Sun sintió su corazón dar un salto, para después acelerarse, un sudor frío recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

'¿Oficial de policía? No... Su padre es el gran jefe de la policía... Es decir... Es decir..."

Los pensamientos de Sun se arremolinaban en su mente, su temor al descubrir la verdadera identidad de la chica frente a ella impidiéndole pensar con claridad.

'¡Ella es el enemigo!'

Su mente le gritaba una y otra vez, por lo que Sun se encogió un poco, sus manos moviéndose de manera inconsciente y juntándose frente a ella en un gesto de rendición.

"¡Por favor perdóneme, señor oficial! ¡Le juro que no volverá a ocurrir...!"

"¿Eh? ¿Eh?"

Mawari no pudo mas que balbucear, totalmente confundida por la respuesta de la chica frente a ella. Shirou solo suspiro, saliendo de su momento de depresión para ayudar a su prometida.

"Sun-chan. No has hecho nada malo, así que no hay necesidad de disculparte."

"¿Eh? ¿De verdad?"

Pregunto la joven sirena, al parecer sorprendida de que no la iban a arrestar por cual sea la razón que ella estaba imaginando en su mente. Shirou solo pudo reír apenado ante esto, recordándose a si mismo que Sun provenía de una familia de yakuza así que quizá su temor a los policías tenía sentido.

"¿Sun...chan...?"

Mawari murmuro, luciendo totalmente sorprendida. Shirou se dio cuenta de esto, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar la razón detrás de su asombro, Mawari solo sonrió, estirando su mano hacia Sun.

"Es un placer conocerte, Sun-chan."

Sun finalmente se tranquilizo, su sonrisa amable volviendo a ella.

"Es un placer, Mawari-chan."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Una vez terminaron las presentaciones, Shirou y Sun tuvieron que despedirse de Mawari, ahora sintiéndose presionados por que el tiempo para visitar a Fujimura Raiga se acercaba rápidamente. Maki simplemente volvió a esconderse tras el cabello de Sun, la mitad de su cuerpo surgiendo del cuello de la blusa de la joven Sirena.

"Hmp..."

Maki no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de disgusto al recordar lo que había ocurrido poco tiempo antes. No solo por el hecho de tener que fingir ser una muñeca para mantener en secreto su identidad, si no que ella, por alguna razón, se había contenido de lastimar al pelirrojo.

Era absurdo, de verdad. Ella no apreciaba al chico, de hecho se podría decir con seguridad que lo odiaba al punto de que no dudaría un segundo en asesinarlo, si tan solo pudiera hacerlo sin que Sun se pusiera triste por ello. Sin embargo, en ese instante, cuando el chico lanzo su mano hacia ella sin importarle las consecuencias, Maki pudo ver esa mirada de nuevo.

Una mirada llena de determinación. Una que ya había observado un par de veces antes proviniendo de esa cucaracha de mar que tanto odiaba. El pelirrojo sabía que terminaría siendo herido por la katana si trataba de detener esa pelea bruscamente, pero aún así decidió lanzar su mano, consciente que de otra manera la vida de esa chica Mawari estaría en peligro.

En ese segundo, al ver esa mirada y comprender la razón detrás de la misma, Maki fue incapaz de continuar su ataque.

¡Ahh! ¡Le molestaba! ¡En verdad le molestaba bastante!

Todo ese asunto del prometido le estaba causando bastantes dolores de cabeza a la pequeña caracola y eso era algo que la irritaba demasiado. La chica estaba mas acostumbrada a misiones sencillas: entrar a la base enemiga, acabar con tu objetivo, intentar salir con vida y de allí descansar hasta que otra misión surgiera. El tener que vivir bajo el mismo techo que su objetivo y no poder terminar con él a menos de que surgiera una oportunidad no era lo suyo.

Rascando su cabeza en irritación, la caracola dirigió su mirada al pelirrojo, el cual caminaba demasiado cerca de su amiga para su gusto. Maki estuvo a punto de salir a descargar su irritación en él, pero entonces observo la manera en que el rostro del joven comenzaba a ponerse morado en algunos puntos, los golpes que había recibido en la batalla anterior finalmente haciéndose presentes poco a poco.

Golpes que recibió ayudando a unas chicas en apuros.

"Hmp..."

Tragándose su enojo, la caracola desistió de su pequeña venganza. Mejor esperaría a que estuvieran de vuelta en los terrenos Emiya antes de descargar su ira. Cruzándose de brazos, la pequeña chica suspiro.

Todo eso en verdad la irritaba.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Matou Sakura se despidio de sus compañeras de clase con una simple inclinación de cabeza para después moverse hacía el camino que la llevaría a su hogar.

A la pequeña chica de primer grado de secundaria no le emocionaba mucho la idea de reunirse con sus compañeras de clase y salir por las calles con ellas, pero la joven Matou supuso que lo mismo deberían sentir sus compañeras con respecto a ella misma. La única razón de que ellas se habían reunido era por que su profesor de la escuela había formado grupos al azar y les había pedido realizar un trabajo en conjunto.

Sakura supuso que tal vez debería sentir pena por sus compañeras de clase, teniendo que lidiar con una chica como ella, pero realmente no era algo que realmente sintiera en su corazón.

Ella era incapaz de sentir tales emociones como 'lastima' o 'empatía' hacia otras personas, después de todo. De hecho, ella era incapaz de sentir una gran cantidad de emociones, debido a su pasado...

Sin embargo, este día ella se sentía diferente, su corazón palpitando de manera rítmica y calentando su cuerpo de manera agradable.

Y es que, por segunda vez en su vida, se había encontrado con su 'Príncipe Azul'.

O quizá era mejor llamarlo su ¿Príncipe Pelirrojo?

De cualquier manera, la joven Matou ya había sido salvada antes por este mismo chico, hacía dos años en el pasado. Ella siempre había sido una chica callada y apartada del resto del mundo debido a sus propias circunstancias, y esto la había hecho un blanco fácil para los abusadores. Normalmente, ella soportaría sus maltratos de manera silenciosa, esperando por que ellos se cansaran y la dejaran en pez finalmente. Si bien era molesto y en algunas ocasiones doloroso, ella ya estaba más que acostumbrada a estas situaciones.

Pero un día, mientras ella estaba siendo molestada por varios chicos de preparatoria, el pelirrojo apareció; reprochando a los abusadores y después luchando contra ellos cuando no quisieron entrar en razón. Los abusadores eran mas grandes, mas fuertes y mayor en numero, pero el pelirrojo siguió luchando valientemente hasta el final.

Por supuesto, el pelirrojo perdió de manera abrumadora. Después de todo, era un chico de primaria contra cuatro de secundaria. Aún así, el alboroto que se formo durante la batalla se hizo tan grande que varios adultos y algunos profesores que pasaban por casualidad por allí intervinieron. Los chicos fueron amonestados por sus profesores y castigados de forma severa por sus padres, perdiendo así las ganas de seguir molestando a la pequeña chica. O al menos, ellos ya no la habían molestado desde entonces.

Una leve sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Sakura. A pesar de lo grande que se volvió todo, aquel chico que le había defendido solo participo en una pequeña parte del asunto, desapareciendo poco después de su vida sin que ella pudiera darle las gracias o preguntar por su nombre o la razón para ayudarle.

Sakura continuo su vida así, esperando poder verlo de nuevo pero incapaz de hallarlo incluso cuando pregunto tímidamente por los alrededores.

Sin embargo, cuando la chica comenzaba a darse por vencida, un día lo encontró de nuevo, charlando de manera casual con su hermano mayor.

Sakura en ese instante sintió que eso era obra del destino mismo.

Incapaz de contenerse, la chica interrogo a su hermano a penas este volvió a casa, descubriendo el nombre del pelirrojo y otras cosas sobre él. Sakura sintió su corazón explotar en emoción al enterarse de que era compañero de clase de Shinji, y que eso lo volvería su Senpai una vez que ella entrara a la secundaria.

Es así como Sakura había encontrado a su primer amor, Emiya Shirou.

Y hoy ese chico había vuelto a salvarla en su momento de necesidad. Si eso no era prueba de que eso era el destino, entonces Sakura no sabía que más podría serlo.

'Aun así... Esa chica...'

La sonrisa en su rostro se borro de golpe, su corazón oprimiéndose y causándole malestar al recordar que el pelirrojo al parecer había estado paseando con aquella joven antes de que el incidente sucediera.

¿Quien era esa chica? Parecía ser muy cercana al pelirrojo. Y luego estaba la otra chica que se encontraron cuando volvieron junto a los oficiales de policía, esa tal Mawari. ¿Ella también era amiga de Shirou-senpai? Después de todo, le había llamado por su nombre y hablaba de él como si le conociera de tiempo.

Los sentimientos de alegría se fueron tornando mas oscuros en su interior, por lo que Sakura sacudió su cabeza un poco para alejar esas emociones. No podía dejarse llevar por ellas o algo de lo que ella se arrepentiría después podría ocurrir...

"Oh, Sakura. Al fin llegas."

Una voz profunda fue la que le recibió apenas cruzo el umbral de su hogar, una voz sonando divertida por alguna razón. Sakura sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda ante esa vieja voz, pero logro contenerse a tiempo para no temblar en su lugar.

"Así es, estimado abuelo. Estoy de vuelta."

Respondió el saludo la chica, su voz sonando monótona y desinteresada. La sonrisa de Matou Zouken creció ante esto.

"Dime, ¿Ocurrió algo bueno mientras estuviste afuera? ¿Algo interesante, quizá?"

Los puños de Sakura se apretaron alrededor de la bolsa con materiales escolares que cargaba consigo. Su abuelo lo sabía. De alguna manera se había enterado del incidente que le había ocurrido hacia apenas unas horas. Aun así, era posible que el no conociera aun la razón de su alegría, así que aun podía engañarlo de alguna manera.

Tratando de mantener su tono de voz lo mas neutral posible, la chica respondió.

"Unos sujetos trataron de molestarnos, pero afortunadamente unas personas que pasaban por allí nos ayudaron a huir y llamar a la policía. Después de eso pudimos volver a casa sin problemas."

Explico, tratando de no mentir pero ocultando la verdad lo más que pudiera, evitando dar nombres o describir a los involucrados. Zouken solo asintió.

"Ya veo. Que problema debió haber sido eso. Me alegra saber que estas bien."

La sonrisa del anciano incremento, sus ojos brillando a pesar de su avanzada edad.

"Si. Es bueno que existan jóvenes justicieros en este mundo."

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo por unos instantes, su mente congelándose al escuchar sus palabras. ¿Como lo había descubierto? ¿Como sabía que su Senpai había estado involucrado? ¿Como...?

"Heh he he... No te pongas así, pequeña. No es como si estuviera molesto ni nada. De hecho, me siento feliz justo ahora. ¿Quizá debería hacerles una visita para agradecerles...?"

"¡NO!"

Sakura grito asustada, su mano lanzándose al frente para tratar de detenerlo incluso cuando Zouken no se había movido un solo centímetro desde que comenzó a hablar. Dándose cuenta de su explosión de emociones, Sakura llevo sus manos a los bordes de su falda, apretándola firmemente.

"Eso no será necesario. Ya les he dado las gracias de manera apropiada. Así que, abuelo, por favor..."

Rogó la chica, su mirada cayendo al suelo en gesto de derrota al darse cuenta de que nuevamente su abuelo había jugado con ella y la tenia en la palma de su mano. El anciano solo soltó una suave risa.

"¿Es así? Supongo que confiare en tu palabra entonces."

Dijo sin más, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia las sombras que ese enorme y poco iluminado hogar formaba.

"Sakura."

Antes de adentrarse por completo en la oscuridad, el viejo hablo, su voz sonando aun divertida.

"Necesito que bajes al sótano conmigo. Tenemos trabajo por hacer así que baja en 10 minutos. ¿Entendido?"

"Entiendo, abuelo."

Asintiendo en satisfacción, el patriarca de la casa Matou desapareció en las sombras, dejando a Sakura sola en uno de los pasillos de esa enorme y vieja casa.

"Lo entiendo..."

Murmuro la chica sin emoción, su rostro oscurecido por su cabello.

Incluso si ella había encontrado a su primer amor, era imposible que pudieran estar juntos. Después de todo, ella no era una chica normal.

Después de todo, ella estaba podrida por dentro.

Una mujer así solo le provocaría una vida llena de infelicidad a su amable y gentil Senpai. Él merecía alguien mejor, sin duda alguna.

"De verdad lo entiendo..."

Cerrando su corazón, Matou Sakura avanzó por los vacíos pasillos de ese hogar, dirigiéndose al sótano donde toda su fealdad sería descubierta una vez mas.

Fin del capitulo 05.

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*

...

...

¿Que fue eso del final? Quien sabe~

¡Hasta la próxima semana!


	8. School Rumble

Cha chan~ Después de otra ausencia de dos semanas, ¡he aquí otro capitulo!

ORZ...

De verdad lamento estos retrasos pero la vida real puede ser bastante impredecible... O al menos eso me gustaría decir, pero esta vez fue totalmente mi culpa.

Estoy trabajando en un proyecto personal y tomo mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, pero por fortuna ya esta en las fases finales, así que me di un tiempo lejos de eso y decidí continuar mis fanfics.

Es así que pueden esperar la continuación de Rising of the Shield Hero entre mañana sábado y pasado mañana domingo en la noche.

Al menos eso espero...

Además, pienso revelar el proyecto en el que estuve trabajando estos días, así que aunque no les interese el fic, les agradecería si se pasan por allí a ver que de que se trata el proyecto.

¡Es gratis, descuiden!

Bien, dejemos el auto spam de lado y volvamos a esta historia.

 **genjuki:** Gracias por dejar tu review, y quizá sea un poco tarde para contestar si es que ya lo buscaste en internet, pero no, Mawari no es un personaje original. Ella es una personaje recurrente del anime Seto no Hanayome. Es la amiga de la infancia del protagonista, aunque en esta historia ella solo conoce a Shirou desde primero de secundaria, solo que debido al enorme sentido de la justicia de ambos, se hicieron amigos casi de inmediato.

 **diego salas:** No realmente. Como mencione antes, la Guerra del Santo Grial queda muy lejos aún, y para entonces muchas cosas ya habrán cambiado del plot original de Fate Stay Night, así que difícilmente podría usar esa ruta, si es que alguna. Eso dicho, tengo un par de ideas preparadas para los próximos episodios que incluyen a Sakura. Solo un pequeño spoiler, por que siento que es necesario decirlo para evitar que alguien se decepcione: Incluso si no se me dan tan bien como esperaba, no se olviden de a que Géneros pertenece este fanfic.

Gracias por tu Review!

 **Dhaturas:** Mawari was one of my favorites characters too, the 'Genki' girls in anime always have a special place in my heart. That said, Mawari has a special meaning in this fic because her actions acts as a mirror to Shirou own ideals. If this is a good or a bad thing for him, only time will tell.

And about Sakura, as I said in the above review, I have some plans for her; just remember what Genres this fic has to avoid any possible disappointment later.

 **Guest:** Gracias por tu review! Espero te siga gustando la historia./ Thanks for your review! I hope you continue to like it.

Ahora si, que comience el fic!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

El mundo a su alrededor estaba envuelto en llamas. Un mar de fuego extendiéndose a todas direcciones, devorando todo lo que tocaba, convirtiéndolo en cenizas.

No había distinción alguna, no había discriminación alguna. Edificios, plantas, animales y, por supuesto, humanos por igual. Todo era consumido por esa insaciable bestia de ardientes colmillos.

"Estoy soñando de nuevo..."

Shirou solo pudo murmurar, consiente de que lo que miraban sus ojos no era real.

Esto solo era un producto de su mente, recordando le de nueva cuenta aquello que jamas debería ser olvidado.

El pelirrojo miro a su alrededor con cierta apatía, incapaz de apartar la mirada de esa grotesca escena pero de la misma forma ya acostumbrado a presenciar ese horror. Como una cinta que has visto incontables veces, memorizando cada detalle y cada dialogo en ella.

Si, esta era una escena que Emiya Shirou conocía a la perfección.

Justo ahora, su 'yo' más joven se daría finalmente por vencido. Su cuerpo infantil incapaz de seguir soportando los incesantes ataques de la bestia que estaba deseosa por devorarlo como a los demás. Pronto, el pequeño niño cayo al suelo, sus ojos mirando casi sin vida hacia el cielo nocturno y a aquella luna teñida de un color rojo sangre.

Era una escena trágica sin duda, la de ese pequeño niño aceptando finalmente que iba a morir. Sin embargo, Shirou no se sentía preocupado, pues sabia que pronto esa persona aparecería.

La persona que salvo su vida.

Unos pasos se escucharon en las cercanías, la silueta de un hombre adulto acercándose al pequeño y arrodillándose a su lado, su rostro formando una sonrisa que le darían una motivo para continuar viviendo.

Y entonces el adulto beso al niño fuertemente.

"Shirou-san. Me alegro ver que estas bien."

"¡¿Masa-san?!"

De pronto, la perspectiva del pelirrojo cambio. Cuando antes observaba todo el sueño desde lejos, siguiendo con su mirada a su joven 'yo', ahora Shirou estaba mirando el mundo a través de los ojos de su 'yo' del sueño; observando entonces el rostro de Masa, el cual estaba demasiado cerca de el suyo.

"Parece que no estas herido. Me alegro, por un segundo pensé que ya no volvería a ver tu sonrisa otra vez."

"Masa-san..."

El corazón del pelirrojo comenzó a palpitar mas rápidamente al darse cuenta de que el apuesto hombre se había preocupado por él de esa manera, por lo que su rostro se enrojeció un poco.

"Masa-san..."

"Shirou-san..."

Los rostros de ambos se acercaron poco a poco el uno al otro de nuevo para...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"¡GYYAAAAA!"

Emiya Shirou despertó de su sueño mientras pegaba un enorme grito, levantándose de su cama de un salto mientras llevaba sus manos a su corazón, el cual latía desbocado.

¿Que demonios le estaba pasando? Teniendo esa clase de sueños acerca de otro hombre. Si bien tenía que admitir que Masa era bastante apuesto, Shirou nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que se interesaría por un hombre de esa manera.

¿Acaso él...?

¡NO, NO, NO!

Shirou no tenia nada contra las personas homosexuales, pero él estaba seguro de que no le gustaban los hombres. El hecho de que encontrara a Sun-chan tan absurdamente encantadora debería ser prueba suficiente de ello.

'Solo fue un sueño, no es real. Respira hondo y tranquilízate, Emiya Shirou.'

Se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse, respirando una y otra vez. Fue entonces que escucho una voz detrás de él.

"Tsk. No puedo creer que hayas esquivado mi ataque. ¿Fue coincidencia o tus reflejos se están volviendo cada vez mejores?"

La caracola Maki estaba parada sobre su cama, su pequeña pero afiliada katana clavada casi hasta la base en su almohada. Shirou solo pudo parpadear un par de veces, confundido por ver a la chica allí, pero entonces comprendió la situación por lo que miro con enfado a la caracola.

"¡Hey, Maki! ¡¿Que demonios intentas hacer?!"

Grito el chico en una mezcla de miedo y enfado. La peliazul solo retiro su espada de la almohada para después enfundar la de nuevo.

"Falle esta vez, pero la próxima sera tu fin."

Dijo la chica, ignorando su reclamo para después dar un par de saltos, desapareciendo por la ventana de la habitación. Shirou solo pudo quedarse en su lugar, aun enfadado pero sabiendo que era inútil tratar de perseguir a la caracola, por lo que finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

"Realmente espero que esto no suceda todos los días..."

Murmuro el chico con total desgane. Sacudiendo la cabeza, el pelirrojo observo su reloj despertador, el cual marcaba las 4:20 de la mañana.

"Supongo que puedo comenzar antes el día..."

Se dijo finalmente, resignado a perder esa media hora de sueño.

Sexta Melodía: School Rumble.

En el mar de Seto, una doncella de espuma

salvó al joven justiciero de la infortuna

La deuda de gratitud pagada debe ser

así que prepárate para reír y llorar

por la historia de amor que acaba de comenzar...

*Opening: Seto no Hanayome: Romantic Summer*

"Hum, hum, hum~"

Una alegre melodía era la que se escuchaba, su origen siendo el joven pelirrojo que se hallaba frente a la estufa. Cuando Kiritsugu aún vivía, Shirou había comenzado a cocinar como una necesidad, debido a lo realmente mal que se le deba a su padre adoptivo. Sin embargo, con el tiempo el chico descubrió que cocinar realmente le ayudaba a relajarse, por lo que pronto se volvió uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

Shirou solo había tenido la oportunidad de cocinar para sus nuevos huéspedes dos veces, pero afortunadamente ambos habían reaccionado de manera bastante positiva, por lo que el pelirrojo se sentía de buen humor. Incluso Maki se mostró sorprendida y complacida con la comida que había preparado, aunque la chica nunca lo admitió.

Él había preparado comida antes para Kiritsugu, para Raiga y para Taiga, pero en su corazón siempre tuvo el pequeño temor sobre si lo que preparaba era realmente agradable de comer o si los adultos solo estaban siendo amables con él. Sin embargo, esa pequeña duda desapareció al ver la manera en la que Sun y Maki comían lo que Shirou preparo, la joven sirena halagando sus habilidades a la vez que lamentando el hecho de que, según sus palabras, Shirou era incluso mejor cocinero que ella.

Sintiéndose feliz por esto, el joven Emiya se propuso seguir practicando y volverse incluso mejor, para poder ver todos los días una sonrisa en el rostro de esa chica.

"Buenos días..."

La voz somnolienta de Taiga fue la que lo saco de sus pensamientos, por lo que el chico se giro, devolviendo el saludo.

"Buenos días, Fuji-nee. Despertaste bastante temprano. ¿Tienes algo que hacer en la universidad a estas horas?"

Pregunto el chico mientras acomodaba los platos donde colocaría el desayuno. Taiga solo soltó un leve bostezo mientras se sentaba cerca de la mesa.

"No realmente. Es solo que por alguna razón cuando duermo en esta casa me siento mas descansada."

Respondió ella mientras dejaba caer la parte superior de su cuerpo en la mesa. Shirou solo sonrió un poco ante esto.

"Es bueno ver que todo lo que ocurrió ayer no te hizo perder el sueño."

Taiga no pudo evitar reír nerviosamente ante el recordatorio.

"Ahaha... ayer fue bastante interesante sin duda."

Shirou solo negó con la cabeza con alegre resignación, girándose de nueva cuenta hacia la estufa.

"Y que lo digas."

Comento simplemente, recordando lo que ocurrió durante su visita a la residencia Fujimura.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Un dia antes -

Shirou, Sun, Maki y Taiga caminaban por los pasillos exteriores de la propiedad de los Fujimura. El área era bastante grande, incluso más grande que los propios terrenos Emiya; algo que tenia bastante sentido si se consideraba que Fujimura Raiga solía alojar no solo a algunos miembros de su grupo, si no también a otros huéspedes que lo visitaban por negocios o similares y se quedaban por un par de días allí.

Sun estaba bastante nerviosa, tenia que admitir. No solo era el hecho de que estaba adentrándose en el territorio de una banda con la que no tenían ninguna afiliación, si no que Fujimura Raiga era la persona encargada de mantener y administrar la propiedad Emiya. Si él decidía por alguna razón que Sun ya no era bienvenida en esa casa, entonces Sun tendría que buscar la manera de convencerlo o en el peor de los casos mudarse a algún lugar cercano posible; cosa que destruiría su objetivo de mudarse a vivir junto a su futuro prometido.

"Todo estará bien, Sun-chan, descuida."

Notando su estado de animo, Shirou trato de calmar a la chica, colocando una mano en su hombro y dando un suave apretón. Sun solo asintió agradecida, recuperando un poco su confianza.

Sonriendo ante lo que miraba, Taiga comento entonces.

"Descuida, Sun-chan. Mi abuelo puede parecer un tipo bastante severo, pero eso solo se debe a que todo este asunto del matrimonio sucedió de manera repentina. Él solo esta preocupado de que tu familia estuviera tratando de engañar a Shirou de alguna manera. Te aseguro de que una vez que te conozca y vea lo sincera que eres, mi abuelo te aceptara con facilidad."

"Espero que así sea."

Sun comento, aun sintiéndose nerviosa pero aliviada de que sus acompañantes parecían tener buenas expectativas de este encuentro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que llegaron hasta la habitación donde Fujimura Raiga los esperaba.

"Aquí estamos. ¿Estas lista?"

Taiga pregunto, su tono de voz cambiando a uno de total seriedad. Sun asintió un poco, su mano moviéndose de manera inconsciente hasta la del pelirrojo, sujetándola firmemente. Shirou se sorprendió por un segundo por el contacto pero pronto devolvió el apretón con suavidad. Pareciendo complacida, Taiga encaro hacia las puerta corredizas. Por un segundo Sun visualizo en su mente a la universitaria colocándose de rodillas en el suelo, para después abrir la puerta poco a poco, como era tradición para encuentros así de formales...

*Swish* *¡Bam!*

"¡Abuelo! ¡Ya llegamos!"

En su lugar, Taiga abrió la puerta con fuerza, dejándola golpear con el soporte al final de la pared, para después entrar a grandes zancadas a la habitación.

"Fuji-nee..."

Shirou solo pudo suspirar resignado mientras frotaba su frente con dos dedos.

"¡Taiga! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres de esa forma a la habitación?! ¡Es grosero! Ademas, ¿cuantas veces te he dicho que no azotes la puerta? ¡¿Sabes cuanto cuesta repararlas?!"

El grito de furia de Fujimura Raiga se escucho desde dentro de la habitación, pero Taiga simplemente le ignoro, su rostro aun sonriente.

"Lo sé abuelo, tendré mas cuidado~"

Aunque sus palabras eran de disculpa, su actitud demostraba que en verdad no lo sentía.

"Mas importante que eso, ¡Sun-chan esta aquí! ¡Mírala, abuelo! ¿no es linda?"

El cambio de ambiente tan brusco hizo que Sun se sintiera confundida por unos segundos, pero cuando todas las miradas se posaron en ella, la chica se forzó a si misma a relajarse.

En la habitación solo había tres personas además de Sun y su grupo, estos eran un hombre mayor sentado al centro de los tres, Fujimura Raiga, Sun dedujo por su posición; ademas del sujeto que el día anterior los había estado esperando afuera de la estación de trenes. Finalmente, otro sujeto el cual ella desconocía.

Respirando con profundidad, Sun soltó la mano de Shirou y avanzo con pasos cortos pero decididos hasta el centro de la habitación; una vez allí, se arrodillo, coloco sus manos en el suelo frente a ella e hizo una reverencia.

"Es un placer conocerlo finalmente, Fujimura Raiga-san. Mi nombre es Seto Sun y pertenezco al grupo del mar interior de Seto. Me enorgullece decir también, que soy la prometida de Shirou-san."

La chica se presento, su tono formal y perfectas maneras contrastando por completo con la actitud tan irresponsable de Taiga.

"Hum..."

El líder del clan Fujimura llevo una mano a su barbilla, frotándola suavemente y luciendo pensativo.

"Te doy la bienvenida a mi hogar, Seto Sun. Espero que puedas sentirte cómoda mientras dura tu estadía."

Recibiendo la bienvenida, Sun enderezo su cuerpo, su rostro relajándose un poco. Asintiendo, Raiga continuo.

"Soy Fujimura Raiga, actual líder del grupo Fujimura, uno de los clanes guardianes de la ciudad de Fuyuki."

Aunque se llamaban a si mismo 'guardianes', en realidad se referían a que eran quienes controlaban los bajos mundos de la ciudad, pero esto era algo que Sun entendía a la perfección, por lo que solo asintió. Raiga pareció complacido por esto, pero entonces frunció el ceño un poco.

"La razón por la que te he convocado aquí, Seto Sun, es bastante sencilla. Necesito que me expliques con totalidad este asunto de ser la prometida de Shirou. ¿A que te refieres con eso?"

Aunque Raiga no era una mala persona (en perspectiva, claro, ya que el era un Yakuza después de todo), su rostro era bastante severo y cuando te miraba con intensidad no podías evitar sentir como si un enorme carnívoro estuviera acechándote, esperando el momento adecuado para acabar contigo.

Sun sintió la presión sobre ella misma, pero aun así continuo con voz firme.

"Exactamente a lo que dije. Me he comprometido con Shirou-san, con el deseo de casarnos en algún momento del futuro cercano."

Sun se felicito a si misma en su mente al no tartamudear por la vergüenza. Aun así, no pudo evitar que su rostro se sonrojara levemente mientras hablaba. Fujimura Raiga solo gruño un poco, decidiendo cambiar su enfoque.

"¿Hay alguna razón por la que hayas decidido esto? Dejando de lado el hecho de que ambos son demasiado jóvenes aún, hasta hace unos días tu y Shirou eran completos desconocidos pero ahora estas tan decidida a casarte con él que incluso te mudaste desde tu pueblo natal para vivir juntos. Aún si fuera solo por que te enamoraste de él, suena a una decisión bastante precipitada, en mi opinión."

"Eso es..."

La voz de Sun fue perdiendo firmeza, la presión que el mayo ejercía sobre ella comenzando a hacer mella en la joven Sirena. La chica entendía que, al igual que su padre se sentía preocupado por la clase de persona que era el prometido de su hija, Fujimura Raiga solo estaba preocupado por Shirou, a quien consideraba un miembro de su familia incluso si no compartían lazos sanguíneos. La situación de ambos jóvenes sin duda sería extraña para cualquiera que no conociera todos los detalles. Mas aún, el hecho de que Fujimura Raiga fuera un líder yakuza solo ampliaba la cantidad de escenarios que podía imaginar.

Quizá estas personas estaban tratando de engañar al pelirrojo, obligando le a hacer algo por lo cual después podrían extorsionarlo.

Quizá estas personas querían ganarse su confianza, para después despojar lo de los bienes que Kiritsugu le dejo como herencia.

Quizá estas personas querían usar al chico como una forma para atacar al clan Fujimura.

Razones podrían ser muchas en la mente del líder yakuza, todas probables a menos que obtuviera pruebas de lo contrario.

Debido a que entendía la razón de su hostilidad, Sun quería ser totalmente sincera con el mayor. Eso dicho, la chica no tenia manera de explicar la situación sin revelar el secreto de las Sirenas, por lo que solo pudo permanecer callada, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

"Todo esta bien, Raiga-san."

Para su fortuna, Shirou acudió en su ayuda, el joven pelirrojo sentándose a su lado mientras acomodaba sus piernas debajo de él.

Shirou estaba preocupado de que Maki apareciera de pronto, enojada por la aparente hostilidad que Fujimura Raiga dirigía hacia Sun, pero mas que eso, esto no era un asunto que la joven sirena tuviera que enfrentar ella sola.

"Agradezco que este preocupado por mi, pero ni Sun-chan ni su familia tienen malas intenciones."

Los ojos de Raiga centraron toda su intensidad en el joven, el mayor luciendo molesto de haber sido interrumpido en su interrogatorio, pero Shirou le devolvió la mirada con firmeza.

"Por desgracia, no puedo revelar todos los detalles, pero al menos puedo contarte un poco de lo que sucedió."

"¿Oh? ¿Y que sucedió?"

Pregunto el líder Fujimura, haciendo notar su molestia.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Shirou solo sonrió.

"Sun-chan salvo mi vida."

Contesto sin dudar, causando que el mayor lo mirara con confusión.

"Durante el accidente del crucero, yo estuve a punto de morir ahogado. Pero Sun-chan salvo mi vida, llevándome hasta un lugar seguro. Aun así, fue debido a esto que descubrí por accidente uno de los mayores secretos de su clan, del clan Setouchi. Ah, por supuesto, no es algo que pueda revelar."

Shirou se apresuro a decir al ver el rostro preocupado de Sun y la chica solo suspiro levemente. Raiga hizo una mueca ante esto, pero Shirou solo continuo.

"Es un secreto muy grande, uno que puede poner en peligro a todo su clan y a muchas personas más. Debido a eso, al principio el clan Seto había decidido que era mejor acabar con mi vida."

Sun agacho la cabeza, luciendo apenada por la precipitada decisión que había tomado su padre en ese entonces. Shirou solo sonrió, mirándola con suavidad.

"Fue entonces que Sun-chan actuó de nuevo, decidiendo salvar mi vida por segunda vez. 'Ninguna persona fuera de su familia tiene permitido conocer este secreto. Si es así, ¿que pasaría si Shirou fuera miembro de nuestra familia entonces?' Fue la idea que se le ocurrió a Seto Ren, la madre de Sun, y Sun decidió que esto era aceptable si con ello se podía salvar una vida."

Shirou coloco su mano encima de la de Sun, tratando de transmitirle cuan agradecido estaba con su decisión. No era tanto que el chico estuviera contento por haber conservado su vida, si no que le hacia bastante feliz el ver que existían personas en este mundo dispuestas a llegar tan lejos por un desconocido si con ello podían salvar su vida.

Seguramente, eso era algo de lo que él podría aprender bastante.

"Shirou-san..."

Sintiendo su rostro enrojecer y su corazón palpitando fuertemente, Sun miro a Shirou fijamente, la joven sirena mirando su reflejo en los ojos color ámbar del pelirrojo.

Sun realmente no entendía la razón, pero observarse a si misma reflejada en esos ojos le causaban una enorme felicidad...

"Hehe~ ¿No son lindos?"

"Hmp."

Sun salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz divertida de Taiga seguida del gruñido del líder Fujimura. Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo cerca que Shirou y ella estaban el uno del otro.

"Uawawa..."

Sun sintió rostro enrojecer tanto que por un segundo el mundo a su alrededor se torno borroso debido a toda la sangre que había subido a su cabeza. Shirou se dio cuenta de la situación por igual, por lo que se apresuro a reacomodarse, alejándose un poco de Sun y tratando de recuperar la compostura.

La sonrisa de Taiga no podía ser mas grande, por supuesto.

"Ejem."

Tosiendo para recuperar la atención de todos, Raiga dirigió su mirada hacia el pelirrojo.

"Creo entender mas o menos la situación, aun así, creo que es demasiado pronto para decidir algo tan importante como el matrimonio."

Shirou asintió, dándole la razón.

"Estoy de acuerdo con eso. Es por ello que Sun-chan y yo hemos decidido conocernos el uno al otro mejor. Si al final de todo decidimos que estamos de acuerdo con ello, pienso que eso seria algo bueno. Aun así, por ahora lo mejor sera no pensar demasiado en ello y continuar nuestras vidas normalmente."

Raiga asintió ante sus palabras, pensando que tenían sentido. Entonces dirigió su mirada hacia la chica de secundaria, la cual parecía haber recuperado la compostura. Había una pregunta importante que tenia que hacerle, después de todo.

"Dime, Seto Sun. ¿Por que estas tan dispuesta a llegar tan lejos por una persona que apenas conoces?"

Sun se sorprendió un poco al ser llamada a la conversación de nuevo, pero respondió con total firmeza.

"Ayudar a una persona en peligro es algo natural para nosotros, los miembros del clan Seto. Permitir que la vida de un joven se pierda solo por una absurda ley... ¡Eso iría en contra de nuestra caballerosidad!"

Anuncio la castaña con total determinación y Shirou solo pudo suspirar en alivio de que esta vez ningún fenómeno extraño ocurrió mientras Sun decía su lema. Si bien Shirou comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ello, él aun no tenia idea de como o por que tales cosas sucedían, así que tratar de explicarlo le resultaría imposible.

Fujimura Raiga, por su parte, sintió su corazón conmoverse ante estas palabras.

"Así que aun existen personas que entienden la importancia de la caballerosidad..."

Murmuro el anciano, su cuerpo temblando mientras por la comisura de sus ojos pequeñas lagrimas se formaban.

"Esto... ¿Abuelo?"

Una impactada y confundida Taiga pregunto, observando a su abuelo actuar de una forma que nunca había visto antes. Su confusión se volvió asombro e incredulidad cuando el viejo Fujimura comenzó a llorar.

"¡Pensar que viviría lo suficiente para encontrar a alguien asi! ¡Has encontrado a una excelente esposa, Shirou! ¡Tienes toda mi bendición!"

El líder Fujimura continuo llorando mientras le daba fuertes palmadas de apoyo al joven Emiya. Detrás de él, sus dos subordinados intentaban contener las lagrimas sin éxito alguno.

"Ahaha..."

Shirou solo pudo reír con nerviosismo ante esto.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

La tigre de Fuyuki solo pudo hacer una mueca amarga. Si bien las cosas habían resultado mejor de lo que deseaban, la universitaria solo esperaba que el su abuelo no decidiera entrometerse demasiado. El líder Fujimura parecía haberle tomado cariño a la joven pero honesta sirena, comenzando a tratarla de una forma peligrosamente similar a como la trato a ella misma cuando era mucho mas joven.

"Shirou-san, Taiga-san, ¡buenos días!"

"¡Buenos días, desu!"

Las voces de Sun y Maki se escucharon, ambas apareciendo por la entrada de la sala. Shirou les devolvió el saludo mientras que Taiga solo agito su mano, aun sintiéndose adormilada.

"Veo que Shirou-san se me adelanto de nuevo en la cocina."

Sun comento apenada, observando como ya la mayoría de la comida estaba preparada y servida en la mesa.

"Esta bien, Sun-chan. Realmente me gusta cocinar."

El pelirrojo trato de animarla, colocando el último plato sobre la mesa. Sun solo hizo un pequeño puchero, uno bastante lindo, según su opinión.

"Eso esta bastante bien, pero es mi deber como tu futura esposa el prepararte la comida, Shirou-san."

"Hoho~ Una esposa buscando defender su territorio. Aunque en este momento no puedo evitar preguntarme quien es la 'esposa' en realidad~"

Taiga no pudo evitar comentar, observando como Shirou tenia puesto un delantal color azul claro mientras se movía por la cocina con facilidad. Aprovechando la oportunidad de molestar al chico, Maki se apresuro a comentar.

"Le gusta cocinar, lavar ropa y encargarse de las tareas de la casa. ¿Me pregunto si no seras una chica en realidad, pulga de mar? Hehehe~"

Rió malvadamente la joven caracola y Shirou frunció el ceño.

"No tiene nada de malo que a un chico le guste cocinar. Y por lo demás, estoy bastante dispuesto a relegar las otras tareas. ¿O tu que opinas, Fuji-nee?"

Comento el pelirrojo, recordando le a la mayor la forma en la que le gustaba holgazanear por la casa. Fujimura Taiga solo fingió silbar, mirando hacia otro lado e ignorando el reclamo.

"Supongo que puedo encargarme de las otras tareas de la casa. Aunque en verdad me gustaría que Shirou-san probara mi comida alguna vez..."

Sun comento luciendo decaída, aparentemente pensando que la puya la incluía a ella. Shirou se apresuro a corregirla.

"Esta bien, Sun-chan. Acabas de mudarte por lo que no tenias manera de ayudar antes. Realmente no me estaba refiriendo a ti cuando dije eso. Y sobre lo de cocinar..."

Shirou rasco un poco la parte trasera de su espalda. El chico no quería ceder su puesto como cocinero, no ahora que había descubierto cuan feliz le hacia el que Sun probara su comida. Aun así, el pelirrojo supuso que Sun quería experimentar esa misma clase de felicidad, así que negar el acceso a la cocina era imposible.

"¿Por que no repartimos los días? Yo haré hoy la comida y la cena mientras que Sun-chan puede preparar las de mañana. ¿Que te parece?"

El rostro de Sun se ilumino antes esto, por lo que asintió con alegría.

"¡Me parece excelente, Shirou-san!"

Exclamo con sinceridad. Eso le daría tiempo de pensar en una buena comida y de conseguir los ingredientes. Sun comenzó a perderse en sus pensamientos, en su mente preparando todo lo que necesitaría comprar. Ese problema resuelto, el chico se sentó a la mesa para desayunar, seguido de Sun y Maki.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Dime, Shirou-san. ¿Como es tu escuela?"

"Umm... Diría que es mas bien normal..."

Shirou y Sun caminaban relajadamente por las calles de Miyama, ambos dirigiéndose a la escuela donde a partir de ese día Sun asistiría. La chica se notaba emocionada, cosa que le causaba alivio al pelirrojo. Shirou aun se sentía culpable de que Sun tuviera que dejar a su antigua escuela y sus amigos atrás por él, después de todo, pero ver a Sun sonriendo de esa manera le ayudaba a disminuir esos negativos sentimientos.

"Aún así, que no pueda presentarme como tu prometida ante los demás. Es un poco una pena."

La chica confeso, sonriendo avergonzada. Shirou solo le sonrió con calma.

"No hay remedio. Causaría un gran alboroto si las personas se enteran de que estamos comprometidos y viviendo juntos. Aun somos demasiado jóvenes, después de todo."

"Eso lo entiendo, pero..."

"Ademas, pienso que sería mucho mejor que las personas conocieran a Sun-chan por ser Sun-chan en lugar de que piensen en ti como 'la prometida de Shirou'."

Admitió el pelirrojo con sinceridad y Sun no pudo evitar sorprenderse por su respuesta, pero después asintió, sonriendo mientras su mejillas se coloreaban un poco.

"¡Tienes toda la razón!"

Feliz de que el tema había sido decidido, Shirou concentro su mirada al frente, donde pronto tendrían que cruzar una calle.

Fue entonces que lo vio.

"¡Geh!"

Shirou no pudo evitar exclamar en una mezcla de sorpresa y preocupación. Al otro lado de la calle que ambos jóvenes tenían que cruzar, un chico de cabello rizado color azul opaco se encontraba. El chico estaba mirando algo en su teléfono móvil, su rostro luciendo una sonrisa que algunos llamarían triunfadora mientras otros la llamarían tonta.

"De todas las personas, encontrarme justo con Shinji..."

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar murmurar con preocupación. Matou Shinji, la persona al otro lado de la calle, era 'amigo' de Shirou desde hacía un año, cuando ambos se conocieron debido a que eran parte del mismo salón de clases.

Shinji no era una mala persona, en su opinión, pero Shirou tenia que admitir que el peliazul tenia un carácter bastante marcado que podía caer algunas veces en la arrogancia.

Por otro lado, y la razón que mas le preocupaba al joven Emiya, era que Shinji gustaba de cortejar (aunque algunas chicas lo llamarían acosar) a las mujeres que el encontraba agradables a sus ojos.

Sun-chan sin duda alguna caería en esta categoría, Shirou estaba seguro.

"¿Sucede algo, Shirou-san?"

La joven sirena pregunto, notando la manera en la que el pelirrojo se había detenido de golpe incluso cuando la señal de alto había detenido el transito de los vehículos. Shirou estaba a punto de sugerirle a Sun que tomaran otro camino, cuando Shinji levanto la mirada de su teléfono, notando al pelirrojo.

"¡Hey! ¡Emiya!"

El peliazul levanto su mano a modo de saludo, su rostro mostrando una leve sonrisa, pero entonces Shinji noto a la chica que estaba junto al pelirrojo, por lo que su cuerpo se congelo por un segundo para después aumentar su sonrisa, esta vez luciendo emocionado.

"Esto es malo."

Notando que Shinji empezaba a caminar hacia ellos, Shirou decidió actuar.

"¡Ah! ¡Shinji! ¡cuidado con ese auto!"

Grito el pelirrojo, su mano apuntando hacia una parte de la calle. El joven Matou sintió su corazón dar un vuelco por lo que el chico se apresuro a retroceder de nuevo a la acera. Asustando y confundido, Shinji miro hacia donde Shirou había señalado, observando que, efectivamente, un auto venia avanzando por la calle, pero se movía tan, pero tan lento que era imposible que lastimara a alguien aun si lo golpeaba.

"Hey, Emiya, ¿Que fue...?"

Confundido y un poco molesto por haber hecho el ridículo en publico, Shinji miro en dirección a su amigo, pero Shirou ya no estaba allí. En su lugar el pelirrojo había comenzado a correr mientras halaba a una confundida castaña de la mano, alejándose del lugar.

"¡Hey! ¡Emiya! ¡¿Que demonios?!"

Grito ofendido el joven Matou, pero simplemente fue ignorado.

Sun se dejo llevar en silencio por un par de calles mas hasta que finalmente el pelirrojo se detuvo. Fue entonces que finalmente hablo.

"Shirou-san, ¿Que sucedió? Ese chico parecía conocerte. ¿Era una mala persona acaso?"

Pregunto con seriedad, pensando que habían encontrado a un enemigo lo suficientemente peligroso para obligar al pelirrojo, quien un día antes había enfrentado solo a tres adultos, a huir de esa manera.

Para su sorpresa, Shirou solo neo con la cabeza, su rostro luciendo apenado.

"No es eso. Su nombre es Matou Shinji, un amigo que asiste a la misma escuela que yo. Shinji no es una mala persona... la mayoría tiempo..."

Tuvo que agregar al final el chico. Había un limite de cuanto se podía defender la actitud de Shinji, después de todo. Negando con la cabeza, Shirou continuo.

"Es solo que Shinji puede ser algo arrogante algunas veces y definitivamente le encanta coquetear con las chicas lindas, por lo que sin duda alguna tratara de coquetearle a Sun-chan."

Confeso y Sun no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"¿Shirou-san piensa que soy linda?"

Pregunto apenada, sus manos jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello. Shirou solo pudo mirarla confundido unos segundos, para después contestar.

"Por supuesto que lo pienso. Es por eso que me preocupa tanto la reacción que Shinji vaya a tener una vez pueda hablar contigo directamente."

El rostro de Sun enrojeció aun mas ante las sinceras palabras del chico, pero Shirou no pudo entender la razón.

El solo estaba diciendo lo que era obvio, después de todo.

"Sun-chan, debes tener cuidado cuando hables con Shinji. Como dije, no es una mala persona, pero puede ser bastante insistente algunas veces. Mawari una vez dijo que las palabras de Shinji podían ser bastante peligrosas, así que es mejor que no te dejes llevar por todo lo que dice."

Aconsejo el pelirrojo, pero Sun solo se dio media vuelta, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

"Las palabras de Shirou-san son bastante peligrosas también..."

Murmuro Sun, pero Shirou fue capaz de comprender a que se refería.

"¡Hmp! ¡Si ese bastardo trata de propasarse con Sun-sama, le cortare en trocitos y lo usare como carnada para los tiburones!"

"¡Maki-chan!"

"¡¿Pero que...?!"

Sun y Shirou no pudieron evitar sorprenderse cuando, desde la mochila de mano del pelirrojo, la parte superior del cuerpo de Maki apareció; la joven caracola luciendo molesta mientras en su mano su katana estaba desenfundada.

"¿En que momento...?"

Shirou parpadeo confuso y asombrado. El chico había revisado su mochila antes de salir y de nuevo una vez mas a mitad de la calle cuando creyó haber olvidado uno de sus libros, aun así, en ningún momento fue capaz de descubrir a la pequeña chica.

Maki en verdad vivia a la altura de su oficio como asesina.

"Maki-chan. ¿Pensé que habíamos acordado que no me acompañarías a la escuela?"

Regaño Sun, moviéndose de manera que pudiera ocultar a Maki de la vista. La caracola solo llevo sus manos a sus mejillas, luciendo apenada.

"Maki estaba preocupada de que malas personas pudieran tratar de atacar a Sun-sama, es por eso que Maki decidió ocultarse para acompañarla."

El rostro de Maki cambio entonces, donde antes estaba una aparentemente dulce chica, ahora el rostro de una temida asesina se mostraba.

"Al parecer hice lo correcto. Ya sabia yo que las ciudades estaban llenas de basura."

Dijo con enfado, su katana brillando al ser movida en un gesto que simulaba cortar algo... o alguien.

"¡Solo necesito un golpe con mi katana 'Pez Globo', la cual contiene altas concentraciones de veneno, para acabar con cualquier escoria que intente aprovecharse de Sun-sama!"

Anuncio mientras reía con malevolencia. Sun solo frunció el ceño, luciendo molesta.

"¡Maki-chan! ¡No podemos atacar a nuestros compañeros de clase! Eso estaría mal."

Shirou por su parte solo miro con ojo critico a la pequeña caracola para después comentar de manera casi distraída.

"Una katana envenenada esta fuera de consideración, pero si solo lo golpeas un par de veces y lo dejas inconsciente, quizá..."

"¡Shirou-san! ¡No tú también!"

"¿Eh? ¡Ah! ¡Solo bromeo, solo bromeo! Por supuesto que esta mal atacar a tus compañeros de clase, Ahahaha..."

El pelirrojo fingió reír apenado ante el reproche, pero en el fondo de verdad no le importaba mucho si Maki atacaba a Shinji. Por supuesto, acabar con su vida o lesionarlo de gravedad seria imperdonable, pero mientras solo fuera un pequeño escarmiento, Shirou estaba convencido de que eso ayudaría a su amigo para corregir esos malos hábitos suyos.

Claro, también estaba el hecho de que la idea de Shinji coqueteandole a Sun le hacia sentirse irritado, pero no había necesidad de que las otras dos chicas se enteraran de eso.

"En fin, debemos apresurarnos o no llegaremos a tiempo para la primera clase."

Cambio el tema el pelirrojo, comenzando a caminar de nueva cuenta.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"¡Hey, Emiya! ¿Que demonios fue lo de hace un momento?"

"Oh, Shinji-kun. ¿Me pregunto de que estas hablando?"

"Keh, cuando me llamas de esa manera me dan escalofríos."

"Ahaha~ Eres tan bromista, Shinji-kun."

"¡Para ya, demonios!"

Shirou solo había tenido tiempo para sentarse en su pupitre asignado, el cual estaba al fondo del salón, al lado de la ventana que daba vista hacia las canchas de la escuela, antes de que Shinji le exigiera respuestas. Por supuesto, Shirou no tenia intención de explicarle nada, por lo que simplemente soltó lo primero que se le pasaba por la mente.

Shinji lo miro con enojo por unos instantes pero entonces lanzo un suspiro, llevando su mano a su cabello para acomodar un par de mechones.

"¿Sabes, Emiya? Todos aquí estábamos un poco preocupados cuando nos enteramos de que el crucero en el que estabas sufrió un accidente, así que tienes que entender mi confusión cuando al verte de nuevo te descubro caminando muy de cerca con una chica desconocida."

La voz de Shinji sonaba razonable y con un dejo de decepción, por lo que Shirou sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho por haber tratado a su amigo de esa manera tan fria. El peliazul parecio darse cuenta de esto, por lo que continuo, sonriendo levemente.

"Ah, ah~ Estaba preocupado, tan preocupado, que incluso no pude dormir esa noche. No tienes idea de lo aliviado que estaba cuando te vi aparecer esta mañana sin ningún rasguño esta mañana y en tan buena compañía. Estaba tan feliz que solo tenia deseos de saludarte y preguntarte si estabas bien."

Las palabras de Shinji parecieron transformarse en flechas que comenzaron a clavarse por todo su pecho y espalda, la sensación de culpa ahora volviéndose una de enorme remordimiento.

"Tengo que admitir que en verdad me comporte mal contigo esta mañana. De verdad lo siento, Shinji."

Se disculpo finalmente el pelirrojo y Shinji solo sonrió ante su victoria.

"Esta bien, Emiya. Tu y yo somos amigos después de todo, por lo que mi corazón es lo suficientemente grande para perdonarte por eso."

Shirou estuvo a punto de decir que lo único grande en él era su ego, pero decidió quedarse callado. Sabia que Shinji estaba usando la culpa para sacarle información, pero también sabia que pudo haber manejado la situación de otra manera que no fuera huir de su amigo.

"Así que, Emiya, ¿Quien era la linda chica de esta mañana?"

Pregunto finalmente el peliazul y Shirou solo hizo una mueca, aun dudando si debería hablar contarle a Shinji o no.

"¿Una chica linda que acompañaba a Shirou esta mañana? ¿No será la misma chica de ayer?"

La voz de Mawari se escucho desde las cercanías por lo que ambos jóvenes se giraron a verla. La chica camino hacia ellos, cruzando sus brazos frente a ella.

"Zenigata, ¿conoces a la chica de la que hablamos?"

Shinji no pudo evitar preguntar en confusión y Mawari solo asintió.

"Es 'Prefecta Zenigata' para ti, Matou-kun. Y no se si sea la misma persona que viste, pero hace rato me encontré con Sun-chan a las afueras de la oficina del director. Me sorprendí bastante al verla con nuestro uniforme escolar."

"Ehh~ así que su nombre es Sun."

Shinji murmuro con emoción pero después dio un pequeño salto cuando Shirou y Mawari le miraron con ojos llenos de hostilidad. Sin embargo, pronto la atención de Mawari volvio a centrarse en el pelirrojo.

"Así que, Shirou, ¿quien es esta misteriosa chica? Ayer fui incapaz de preguntar nada ya que dijiste que tenían prisa y hace rato Sun estaba por entrar a la oficina del director, así que no pude hablar demasiado con ella. ¿Que relación tienen tu y Sun?"

La chica pregunto, colocando sus manos en el pupitre del pelirrojo y acortando la distancia entre ellos. Shirou miro hacia un lado, sintiéndose nervioso, pero Mawari continuo presionando por respuestas.

"¿Por que estaban juntos ayer? ¿Por que vinieron juntos a la escuela?"

"Umm... ¿Como decirlo...?"

"¿Que pasa? ¿Estas intentando ocultarme la verdad? ¿Acaso quieres que Mawari te enseñe las reglas de la sociedad?"

"Vamos, Emiya. ¡Suelta la verdad! ¿Que relación tienes con esa linda chica?"

Presionado por sus dos amigos(?), Shirou soltó un largo suspiro de derrota, por lo que decidió explicarles la situación lo mejor que pudiera sin tener que revelar las partes mas conflictivas.

"Su nombre es Seto Sun, la conocí durante el fin de semana cuando fui a visitar el crucero. Por ciertos motivos familiares ella se mudo desde el mar interior de Seto a nuestra ciudad. Vinimos juntos a la escuela por que hoy era su primer día y necesitaba a alguien que la acompañara para no perderse en el camino."

Así. Sin mentir pero sin revelar toda la verdad. El pelirrojo se sentía un poco mal por hacerlo eso a sus amigos(?), pero esto también era por el bien de ellos.

"¿Es así? ¿Pero por que tú, precisamente? ¿Como es que te tiene tanta confianza si apenas se acaban de conocer?"

Mawari parecía estar dispuesta a creer lo que le contaban, pero a la vez mostraba cierta sospecha en algunos puntos. Shirou decidió continuar con cautela.

"¿Recuerdas a mi guardián? A Fujimura Taiga. Te la presente aquella vez que nos encontramos en el centro comercial por casualidad."

"Oh~ ¿Esa chica universitaria tan genial? ¡Por supuesto que la recuerdo! ¿Que pasa con ella?"

Mawari sonrio ante la mención de Taiga, teniendo una agradable imagen de la mujer mayor; por otra parte, Shinji solo hizo una mueca de molestia, asintiendo para dar a entender que también la recordaba, aunque no de manera agradable.

"Sun es conocida de Fuji-nee, por lo que cuando se entero de que Sun planeaba mudarse a Fuyuki se ofreció a prepararle un lugar para quedarse."

De nuevo, técnicamente correcto, pero no del todo la verdad.

"¿Oh, entonces Sun-chan esta viviendo con tu guardián?"

Mawari dijo, luciendo aliviada por alguna razón, Shirou solo pudo tragar un poco de saliva, mirando hacia un lado mientras rascaba su barbilla.

"Ah... Algo así..."

Esta actitud causo que la chica entrecerrara los ojos, pero fue incapaz de continuar debido a que una nueva voz la interrumpió.

"Esto... Mawari..."

Dirigiendo la vista a esta nueva voz, Mawari observo a una chica de aspecto simple y lentes redondos. Ella era la presidente de la clase, su nombre era-

"¿Ya escuchaste las noticias? Parece que tendremos un nuevo profesor para esta clase..."

Hablo la presidenta en voz suave, causando la sorpresa de los tres jóvenes.

"¿Un nuevo profesor? ¿No es una nueva estudiante?"

Shinji pregunto, sintiéndose confundido. Mawari solo negó con la cabeza un poco.

"La información debió haberse distorsionado en alguna parte. Se supone que debería ser una nueva estudiante."

La presidente los miro, pareciendo confundida.

"¿Quizá escuchaste mal?"

Shirou ofreció como alternativa.

"Um, ¿puede ser?"

La presidenta lucia confundida, pero aun así acepto que pudo haber cometido un error. Ella no era bastante buena en eso de ser presidente, de hecho, no era bastante buena en muchas cosas, por lo que escuchar mal alguna información era totalmente posible.

"Vamos, presidenta, espabila un poco. Nosotros vimos a esta nueva estudiante con nuestros propios ojos."

Declaro Shinji, totalmente convencido de sus palabras. El sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose se escucho entonces, por lo que el peliazul comenzó a moverse de inmediato. Desde que escucho a Mawari decir que Sun se transferiría a su salón, Shinji había comenzado a observar a todos los que iban entrando al salón, esperando ver a esta nueva chica. Justo ahora todos sus compañeros de clase habituales estaban presentes, por lo que quien sea que acabara de entrar solo podía ser la nueva estudiante.

"¡Oh, Seto-san! ¡Permite que te de la bienvenida a nuestra escuela!"

Dijo el joven casanova, extendiendo su mano hacia la puerta en una pose que trataba de parecer encantadora.

"Este Seto-san se alegra de que le den la bienvenida de esa forma..."

"¿...Eh?"

Una exclamación de sorpresa escapo de la boca de Shinji cuando, en lugar ver a una frágil y linda chica parada en la entrada del salón, un matón de casi dos metros de alto estaba allí. Su cuerpo era bastante musculoso y su rostro algo que solo verías en una exagerada película de yakuzas.

"No puede ser..."

Shirou murmuro con incredulidad y un dejo de terror ante lo que miraba.

"Seto-san esta contento por la bienvenida, pero si no te haces a un lado Seto-san no podrá entrar..."

*¡Pum!*

Con un fuerte golpe, Shinji salio volando a través del salón de clase, chocando contra la pared y quedando estampado en ella como un insecto en un parabrisas. Por un segundo Shirou creyó ver en su mente una pantalla como de videojuego con una frase que preguntaba '¿Golpear a Shinji?' pero extrañamente las únicas opciones que daba la pantalla eran 'Si' y '¡Por supuesto!'.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, el pelirrojo corrió hacia su amigo.

"¡Shinji! ¿Estas bien? ¡Shinji!"

"Abuela... ¿eres tú quien me habla del mas allá? Si es así, por favor llévate al abuelo contigo..."

"¡Shinji!"

"¡Bleh!"

El peliazul soltó una exclamación estúpida antes de caer inconsciente, pero milagrosamente aun con vida.

"¡Pensar que haría algo así...!"

Shirou dirigió su mirada hacia el causante de esa tragedia(?), el cual había entrado al salón de clase, colocándose detrás de la mesa del profesor.

"Escuchen bien, todos. Soy el nuevo profesor de esta clase a partir de hoy. Recuerden bien mi nombre. ¡Soy Seto Gouzaburou!"

"¡¿EEEHHH?! ¡¿El nuevo profesor?!"

Los estudiantes gritaron en una mezcla de terror y confusión. Un gran barullo se formo entonces, los estudiantes allí presentes comenzando a preguntar cosas de manera nerviosa; sin embargo, solo hizo falta que Seto Gouzaburou tosiera una vez de manera brusca para hacerlos callar.

"Escuchen bien. A partir de hoy yo soy el líder de este grupo y regañare al todo aquel que haga ruido. Es un placer conocerlos."

"Emm, esto... ¿Que paso con el anterior profesor?"

La presidenta del salón pregunto de manera tímida, pero el líder yakuza solo negó con la cabeza.

"El tuvo que retirarse por asuntos familiares. No se preocupen por él, les aseguro que ya esta en un mejor lugar."

Dijo simplemente, causando la incertidumbre entre los estudiantes. Ya sea por que no se dio cuenta de esto o por que decidió ignorarlo, la actitud de su nuevo profesor cambio, su aura tornándose mas suave y su voz mas amable.

"Eso dicho, es momento de que les presente a todos ustedes a una nueva amiga. Por favor entra~"

Dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta del salón, la cual se abrió un instante después, revelando a una chica tras ella.

"¡Oh~!... ¿Oh...?"

Por un segundo la mayoría de los estudiantes se sorprendieron al ver a una chica tan linda entrar al salón de clases, pero pronto su asombro se torno confusión al ver que su rostro lucia resignado y decaído por algún motivo.

Sun avanzo hasta quedar enfrente de la pizarra, para después respirar lentamente, tratando de recuperar su animo.

"Esto... Mi nombre es Seto Sun y provengo del mar interior de Seto. Me alegra poder conocerlos a todos."

Se presento la chica, sonando animada, pero su rostro decayó un poco de nueva cuenta cuando el profesor comenzó a aplaudir de inmediato, luciendo demasiado feliz.

"¿Eh? ¿Seto?"

Mawari no pudo evitar exclamar cuando su mente finalmente ato los cabos sueltos, el resto de sus compañeros comenzado a entender la situación un segundo después.

"¿Se llama Seto Sun? ¿No significa eso...?"

"¿No es el mismo apellido que el del profesor...?"

"¡¿No me digas que...?!"

Ignorando los comentarios de los estudiantes, el padre de Sun continuo.

"Veamos, el asiento de Seto Sun sera... ¡Aquí! ¡Justo a mi lado!"

Declaro el profesor, tomando el pupitre vació que estaba cerca (el de Shinji) y colocandolo al lado de la mesa del profesor.

"Eehh..."

Los estudiantes murmuraron con incredulidad, pero Sun pareció cansarse finalmente de las bromas de su padre en ese momento.

"Profesor, creo que la broma termino, así que me sentare en la ultima fila."

Dijo simplemente, caminado hacia otro de los asientos vacíos el cual estaba justo al lado de Shirou.

"¡No te vayas, Sun!"

Exclamo Seto Gouzaburou con tristeza.

'¡Huye, Sun!"

Exclamaron con fervor los estudiantes en sus mentes.

"Shirou-san, parece que seremos vecinos."

Comento Sun con alegría, llegando a su pupitre y colocando su mochila en su lugar. Shirou solo le sonrió con amabilidad.

"Así parecer, Sun-chan."

Por supuesto, esta escena solo causo irritación en el padre de Sun.

"¡¿Por que vas a sentarte al lado de este tipo?!"

Reclamo el líder yakuza, su rostro mostrando varias venas a punto de estallar. Shirou soltó un suspiro de resignación, empezando a sentir un cierto dolor en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

"Profesor, las clases debieran comenzar pronto. La campana ya sonó."

Dijo el pelirrojo, tratando de sonar calmado y racional, pero lo absurdo de la situación comenzaba a irritarle por igual.

"Veo que aun no sabes como mantener tu boca cerrada, mocoso."

"Profesor, la clase ya comenzó."

Ahora fue Sun la que insistió, por lo que Seto Gouzaburou solo pudo tragarse su enojo y dirigirse hacia su lugar frente a la clase.

"En serio, ¿que le sucede...?"

Shirou no pudo evitar murmurar, frotando sus dedos en su frente al sentir el dolor de cabeza ir en aumento. Sun solo le miro apenada, ofreciéndole una disculpa.

"De verdad lo siento, Shirou-san. Creo que papá vino a la ciudad y se convirtió en nuestro profesor solo para observarnos."

Explico la castaña, pero Shirou solo hizo un gesto con la mano, indicándole que no tenia por que disculparse.

"Descuida, Sun-chan. Ya me imaginaba que ocurriría algo así."

Dijo, tratando de sonar calmado. El pelirrojo de verdad ya se esperaba que el padre de Sun no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, la presencia de Maki siendo la prueba mas grande de todo ello. Aun así, el chico nunca imagino que el líder yakuza llegaría tan lejos solo para vigilar a su hija. En ese sentido no pudo mas que maravillarse y a la vez aterrarse por la forma tan directa que Seto Gouzaburou tenia a la hora de proteger a su familia.

'¿Que sucederá de ahora en adelante?'

Esa frase parecía haber cruzado por su mente ya en demasiadas ocasiones desde que Shirou conoció a Sun, y el pelirrojo tenia el desagradable presentimiento de que continuaría apareciendo todavía muchas veces mas en el futuro.

Sacudiendo su cabeza para alejar esos malos sentimientos, el chico miro al frente para tratar de prestar atención a la clase, por muy difícil que esto resultara.

Sobre Matou Shinji, al parecer ya todos se habían olvidado de él.

Fin del capitulo 06.

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Y eso es todo por ahora. Como dije, esperen para mañana o pasado mañana la continuación de mi otro fic y la revelación de mi proyecto, si les interesa.

¡Que tengan buen día!


	9. Magus

***¡Plap!* *¡Plap!* *¡Plap!**

Una chica de cabellera negra atada en dos perfectas coletas caminaba con paso firme a través del amplio corredor del aeropuerto, habiendo apenas descendido de su vuelo. A pesar de sus facciones elegantes y su rostro refinado, las personas a su alrededor no podían evitar moverse fuera de su camino al notar el aura homicida que la joven emitía a pesar de que su rostro no mostraba expresión alguna.

Y es que Tohsaka Rin no podía estar mas molesta en ese instante.

La joven heredera de la familia mágica Tohsaka había salido de la ciudad por tan solo una semana para atender unos asuntos personales. Las cosas habían ido mas o menos como ella se lo esperaba, así que fue capaz de concluir todo en el tiempo planeado y volver a casa, esperando darse un pequeño pero merecido descanso. Sin embargo imaginen su sorpresa cuando, un día antes de volver, una llamada le llego de que una familia de Sirenas había decidido mudarse por alguna razón a Fuyuki, la ciudad de la que la familia Tohsaka era encargada de resguardar.

Normalmente, la migración de especies mágicas no sería un problema, siempre y cuando se siguieran los procedimientos adecuados para ello. Pero esta familia de Sirenas simplemente habían decidido mudarse sin consultar a nadie ni pedir permiso de ellos, los Supervisores de esas tierras de alta actividad mágica.

Prácticamente le estaban declarando la guerra a la familia Tohsaka, algo por lo que ella estaría más que feliz de hacerles ver su error.

Inesperadamente, la maleta de viaje que llevava, una que era capaz de arrastrar debido a las llantas que tenia, se sacudió por alguna razón, pero Rin solo le dio una patada y la maleta se quedo inmóvil de nueva cuenta.

"Fufufufu..."

Una opaca risa escapo de su garganta al imaginar la manera en la que castigaría a ese insolente cardumen de anchoas que osaron desafiarlos, causando que las personas a su alrededor sintieran un escalofrío de nerviosismo al escucharla.

Séptima Melodía: Magus.

En el mar de Seto, una doncella de espuma

salvó al joven justiciero de la infortuna

La deuda de gratitud pagada debe ser

así que prepárate para reír y llorar

por la historia de amor que acaba de comenzar...

*Opening: Seto no Hanayome: Romantic Summer*

Shirou soltó un suspiro mientras miraba hacia el cielo del atardecer. Las clases habían transcurrido tan bien como Shirou lo había imaginado.

Es decir, todo había sido un caótico evento tras otro.

Al terminar la primera hora y después de ver que Shinji continuaba inconsciente, Shirou se apiado de su amigo y decidió llevarlo a la enfermería, donde se encontró con la madre de Sun. Si bien el pelirrojo se sentía contento por poder hablar de nuevo con tan agradable mujer, él no pudo evitar pensar de que las cosas se estaban saliendo de control de alguna manera.

"Bien, es cierto que llegar tan lejos para estar con nuestra hija puede sonar un poco exagerado, pero tenemos nuestras razones para preocuparnos por dejar sola a Sun."

Seto Ren explico, sonriendo con amabilidad. Shirou supuso que eso tenia sentido. El secreto de las sirenas era algo demasiado importante como para dejarlo a la suerte, y sinceramente Sun podía ser bastante torpe en algunas ocasiones, lo que pondría en peligro su identidad. Tener gente confiable cerca en caso de que algo malo ocurriera era entonces un alivio, sin importar los problemas que esas mismas personas pudieran acarrear consigo, el joven decidió.

"Lo entiendo. Aún así, pudieron habernos dicho algo al respecto al menos..."

Shirou no pudo evitar quejarse, si bien solo lo hacia por dejar salir un poco de su frustración, mientras acomodaba a un todavía desmayado Shini en una de las camas disponibles de la enfermería. Seto Ren sonrió con malicia ante sus palabras.

"Fue una gran sorpresa para Shirou-kun, ¿verdad?"

"Suegra(Okaa-san)..."

Shirou no pudo más que suspirar ante su respuesta y por alguna razón la madre de Sun pareció sorprendida por un segundo para después sonrojarse y sonreír con cierta pena.

"Vaya. Ser llamada de esa manera por un chico lindo tan joven. Es un tipo de felicidad nueva para mi."

La mujer dijo, acercándose al pelirrojo y abrazándolo, guiando su cabeza contra su pecho. El cuerpo de Shirou se tenso al instante, su mente incapaz de procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sin darse cuenta de ello o quizá solo ignorándolo, la madre de Sun hablo entonces.

"Aquellos que conocen nuestra identidad se deben convertir en miembros de nuestra familia de Sirenas. ¿Pero sabes, Shirou-kun? Me pregunto, si Sun no es suficiente para ti, ¿estarías conforme conmigo entonces?"

Seto Ren susurro a su oído, causando un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo. El rostro de Shirou se torno de un tono carmesí más fuerte que el de su cabello y el chico sintió su cerebro sobre calentarse, por lo que solo pudo balbucear.

"¡E-Estoy agradecido por la oferta, pero ya tengo a Sun así que...! ¡Emmm...! ¡Debo volver a clase!"

Grito finalmente, decidiendo que una huida estratégica era la mejor opción en ese momento. La madre de Sun solo soltó una suave risa al observarlo correr fuera de la enfermería como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Hehe, que chico más lindo."

Comento simplemente, encantada con la reacción de su futuro yerno.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Después de eso Shirou se encontró por los pasillos a Masa-san (algo que le alegro bastante) y a un tipo que no recordaba haber conocido antes, pero que termino identificándose como Shark Fujishiro, el tiburón que trato de devorarlo ya en otras ocasiones. Allí fue cuando Shirou descubrió que, así como las sirenas pueden transformarse en humanos, otras especies de animales podían. Shirou no estaba del todo seguro de como era que esto funcionaba, pero suponía que solo aquellas criaturas con ciertas reservas mágicas en su cuerpo eran capaces de lograrlo, aunque eso solo era su teoría.

El pelirrojo no era un Magus propiamente dicho, solo siendo capaz de usar un único tipo de magia, así que aunque tuviera el interés por descubrir el funcionamiento del cuerpo de las sirenas y similares, simplemente no tenia las habilidades necesarias para lograrlo.

¿Quizá si les preguntaba directamente a Sun-chan o a su familia, ellos le explicarían las cosas? Era posible, pero por el momento eso podría esperar. Después de un pequeño incidente con Shark Fujishiro, Sun descubrió que la mayoría de su familia los habían seguido a Fuyuki. Por un momento Shirou se preocupo de que Sun se molestaría con su familia por ello, pero pronto Sun-chan comenzó a llorar, diciéndoles cuan agradecida estaba por tener a una familia como ellos.

Shirou solo pudo sonreír con sentimientos encontrados ante esto, pero supuso que era mejor de esta manera y lo dejo pasar.

Aún así, recordando que era el turno de Sun para cocinar, Shirou invito a los miembros del Clan Seto para cenar en su casa a manera de bienvenida por su mudanza, cosa que la mayoría acepto gustosamente. Su suegro no parecía nada feliz ante la idea de visitar la casa de su futuro yerno, pero el deseo de comer la comida de su hija fue mayor que su rencor hacia el pelirrojo, por lo que finalmente acepto.

Es así que, una vez terminadas las clases, Sun y su madre partieron rumbo al distrito comercial para conseguir los ingredientes necesarios, Maki acompañando a Sun por su seguridad (Shirou en verdad no sabía como era que Maki aparecía y desaparecía de esa manera, pero era asombroso de ver). Shirou se ofrecio a acompañarles, pero Sun se negó, diciendo que quería darle una sorpresa.

Claro, el hecho de que lo dijo con una gran sonrisa y el rostro sonrojado fue suficiente para hacer su corazón latir en calidez... Y para que Seto Gouzaburou se enfadara lo suficiente como para perseguirlo por un par de calles hasta que el pelirrojo logro esconderse y perderle de vista.

Y es por ello que Emiya Shirou caminaba sin compañía por las calles de Miyama, preguntándose si debería volver a casa o esperar un poco para darle tiempo a Sun de preparar su sorpresa para la cena.

"Shiroou~"

Una alegre voz le llamo a la distancia, por lo que el pelirrojo se giro, reconociendo a la dueña de inmediato. Unas calles por detrás, su guardián le llamaba, agitando su mano alegremente. Shirou se detuvo, esperando a que la chica le alcanzara una vez que el semáforo se pusiera en rojo y ella pudiera avanzar.

Fue entonces que lo noto. Un olor como a cristal caliente o al vapor que despide un suelo reseco por el calor. Shirou parpadeo confuso, preguntándose de donde provendría tal particular aroma, pero entonces su confusión se torno en un extraño presentimiento cuando se dio cuenta de que, su ruidosa guardián aparte, ningún otro sonido se escuchaba en las cercanías. Ni el ajetreo de las personas, ni el sonido de automóviles en la distancia, ni siquiera e sonido de un ave u animal pasajero. Era un silencio casi ensordecedor que le causo un escalofrío.

"¡Fuji-nee, detras de ti!""

"¿Eh? ¡Gyaaa!"

De la nada, unas cinco o seis figuras se lanzaron en picada hacia su guardián, las criaturas teniendo una forma similar a las de las lechuzas pero su cuerpo era duro y afilado, como si estuvieran formadas de algún cristal de color purpura.

"¡Gyaaa! ¡Alejenseeee!"

Taiga sacudió su bolsa de mano, intentando golpear a las criaturas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, bloqueando su visión. Entonces, una de las lechuzas se detuvo frente a su rostro, los ojos de la criatura brillando en un color rojo carmesí. Taiga fue incapaz de apartar la vista de tan extraño fenómeno y pronto su cuerpo perdió todas sus fuerzas, cayendo inconsciente al suelo.

"¡Fuji-nee!"

El pelirrojo no había tardado ni dos segundos desde que el ataque comenzó para reaccionar y correr hacía su guardián, pero dos de las lechuzas se lanzaron hacia él, intentando golpearlo con sus picos tan afilados como cuchillas, por lo que el chico tuvo que dedicarse a evadirlos. Gracias a ello fue incapaz de impedir que las criaturas restantes sujetaran a Taiga con sus garras y comenzaran a elevarla a los cielos.

"¡Fuji-nee!"

Lanzo un desesperado grito el chico, observando como ahora la chica estaba a uno metros de altura, totalmente fuera de su alcance.

"Umm. Si, esa es una buena expresion la que estas haciendo. Creo que es una buena manera de comenzar su castigo."

Una voz se escucho de la nada, sonando demasiado engreída a los oídos del pelirrojo. Shirou busco la fuente de esta voz y pronto una chica apareció a unos pocos metros de donde su guardián se hallaba, flotando en el aire gracias a...

"¿Es esa una escoba?"

Shirou no pudo evitar preguntar, observando con total incredulidad a una chica cuya edad debería ser similar a la suya, vestida en un extraño vestido rojo y sentada en lo que parecía ser una escoba de todas las cosas posibles.

"¡¿Verdad que una escoba mágica es un cliché demasiado viejo?! ¡Esta chica nació en la época equivocada! ¿Por que tengo que obedecer a una chica tan poco linda como ella?"

"Ruby. Si sigues balbuceando tonterías voy a tener que sellarte de nuevo en la nevera por una semana."

"¡Y encima es una completa sádica! ¡¿Por que tuvo que tocarme esta niña sin sueños?!"

"Parece que esa clase de castigo no es suficiente para ti. ¿Quizá si te pongo a hervir en agua...?"

La recién llegada, aparentemente una 'chica mágica', comenzó a discutir con la voz que parecía provenir del bastón rojo y blanco que llevaba en su mano. Shirou solo pudo mirar sin intender por un rato, pero entonces sacudió su cabeza, mirando con intensidad a la chica.

"¿Por que atacaste a Fuji-nee de esa manera? ¡Liberala ahora mismo!"

La chica volvió su atención al pelirrojo entonces, su sonrisa tornándose burlona.

"Tienes agallas para demandar algo de mi, pequeña camarón. Dime, ¿tienes alguna idea de con quien estas tratando?"

Parándose sobre la escoba, algo que sin duda requería mucha habilidad o muchas agallas, la chica coloco una mano en su pecho, la otra usándola para reacomodar una de sus coletas.

"Mi nombre es Tohsaka Rin. Soy la hija del Supervisor de la ciudad de Fuyuki. Ustedes, criaturas de mar, se han infiltrado en nuestro territorio sin permiso alguno, así que he decidido castigarles."

Anuncio con una voz llena de confianza y orgullo. Shirou sintió su corazón detenerse por un segundo para después comenzar a latir más rápido.

'¿Ella es la hija del Supervisor de Fuyuki? ¡Oh no, esto es malo!'

En el pasado, Kiritsugu le explico alguna vez como funcionaban ciertas cosas en la Asociación de Magos. Entre ellas, explico el como a las tierras con alta concentración mágica o espiritual se les asignaba un Supervisor el cual debía encargarse de administrarla y protegerla. A cambio, ciertos derechos se les otorgaban y cualquier Magus que quisiera construir un Taller Mágico en el territorio administrado por un Supervisor debía solicitar su permiso primero.

Shirou sabía que la familia Tohsaka eran los Supervisores de Fuyuki, pero no estaba seguro de si ellos se molestarían por el hecho de que una familia de sirenas se mudara a la ciudad.

Aparentemente, ahora conocía la respuesta. Aún así, Shirou se preguntaba por que era que los estaban atacando a él y a su guardián en lugar de a Sun o a su familia. ¿Era por que ellos dos, humanos comunes y corrientes, eran los objetivos más fáciles? ¿Quizá planeaban usarlos como cebos para atraer a la familia de Sun a una emboscada o para obligarlos a rendirse? Fuera cual fuera el motivo, ¡Shirou no dejaría que nadie saliera lastimado!

¡Pero antes...!

Rin miro complacida como el pequeño chico parado en el suelo bajo ella solo agachaba la cabeza, sin duda totalmente arrepentido por haber cometido tan terrible pecado en contra de su familia. ¡Pero ya era tarde! ¡Incluso si le pedía perdón de rodillas, la chica no tenia pensado dejarlo ir tan fácilmente!

"¿Que sucede, pequeña langosta? ¿Quizá estas pensando en pedirme perdón?"

Pregunto, su voz sonando totalmente complacida consigo misma. El chico hablo entonces, aunque su voz era apenas un susurro.

"...ties..."

"¿Ah...?"

No pudo evitar preguntar la chica, incapaz de entender lo que su victima le decía. El chico levanto la vista por un segundo para después volverla a bajar, luciendo apenado.

"Dije que puedo ver tus panties desde aquí. Creo que a tu edad el color negro es un poco..."

La voz del chico se volvió un susurro inaudible de nuevo, su rostro sonrojado mientras con su mano rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza en aparente incomodidad. Tohsaka Rin cruzo sus piernas de inmediato y uso sus manos para halar hacia abajo la falda de su vestido lo más que podía.

"Ruby... ¿Creo recordar haberte dicho que colocaras el hechizo de oscuridad bajo mi falda...?"

"¿En serio lo dijiste? No estoy segura. ¿Quizá mi memoria comenzó a fallar después de estar tanto tiempo encerrada en la nevera?"

Aunque el bastón trataba de sonar apenado, su voz sonaba como si estuviera tratando de contener la risa. El rostro de Rin se volvió tan rojo como un tomate, si esto era debido a la vergüenza o la furia, Shirou fue incapaz de decir.

"¡RUBYYYYY!"

Y sin más, la chica comenzó a tratar de estrangular a su bastón; la varita solo lanzando una fuerte carcajada.

'Escucha, Shirou. La mentalidad de un Magus es completamente diferente a la de los humanos normales. Nunca lo olvides.'

Shirou no pudo más que darle la razón a las palabras de su difunto padre. Aún así, todavía quedaba el problema de que hacer para rescatar a su guardián, la cual se encontraba a muchos metros de altura y alejada incluso de las azoteas cercanas, por lo que el pelirrojo era incapaz de alcanzarla.

Después de un rato de estrangular(sin éxito alguno) a su varita mágica, Rin pareció calmarse lo suficiente para recordar que el objeto de su venganza aún estaba parado debajo de ella, mirándola ahora con pena ajena. Tosiendo fuertemente para tratar de recuperar la dignidad, Rin se sentó de nuevo en la escoba, cuidando de que su falda(demasiado corta ahora que sabía su hechizo no estaba funcionando) cubriera su ropa interior por completo.

"¡De cualquier forma! No les perdonare esta ofensa tan rápidamente. Si quieren recuperar a Seto Sun, tendrán que venir a buscarla a mi hogar, la Mansion Tohsaka. Quiero que lleves a toda la familia Seto contigo, ¡allí me asegurare de darles su merecido!"

"¡Hey! ¡Espera!"

Dejando esas palabras tras de sí, la chica comenzó a alejarse en su escoba, las lechuzas llevando a Taiga con ellas, perdiéndose a la distancia. Shirou solo pudo observarlo todo de manera impotente. Incluso cuando trato de seguirla, la chica se movía demasiado rápido y por encima de todos los edificios, por lo que el joven fue incapaz de alcanzarla.

"¡Maldición!"

Exclamo el chico, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Esto estaba bastante mal, no solo había permitido que esta extraña chica secuestrara a Taiga, si no que al parecer también tenia capturada a Sun consigo-

"¿Eh? ¿Shirou-san, ocurre algo? Te ves muy agitado."

El chico se dio la vuelta al escuchar esa voz, mirando en asombro a su prometida, la cual llevaba un par de bolsas consigo.

"¿Eh? ¿Sun-chan? ¿Que haces aquí?"

Pregunto tontamente, observando que la chica no solo no parecía estar en peligro si no que ni siquiera se miraba preocupada.

"Umm me apena decirlo, pero calculamos mal los ingredientes así que tuve que volver para comprar los que hacían falta."

Admitió la castaña, mostrando las bolsas con vivieres que llevaba consigo. Shirou solo pudo parpadear en confusión ante esto.

"¿Entonces quien...?"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"¡¿A que te refieres con esta mujer no es Seto Sun?!"

Tohsaka Rin pego un fuerte grito, estrangulando de nueva cuenta a su báculo mágico, Kaleido Ruby como oficialmente era conocido. Ruby simplemente se dejo sacudir, consciente de que era inútil tratar de hacerle entender a la chica que estrangular a un objeto que no tiene pulmones ni necesita respirar era perder el tiempo.

"¡Me dijiste que Seto Sun era una chica joven, de cabellera castaña y que siempre se le había visto en compañía de un chico pelirrojo! ¡Y eso fue lo que encontramos!"

Rin acuso, apuntando a la mujer que habían traído con ellas. Taiga estaba acostada sobre una cama de piedra lisa, aparentemente dormida.

"Eso puede ser verdad, pero la persona que tenemos aquí no es una criatura mágica. De hecho, esta chica no posee siquiera circuitos mágicos. Es una humana común y corriente. Es imposible que sea la sirena que buscamos."

"¡Gaaah!"

Rin arrojo a Ruby al suelo en un gesto de ira, para después frotar su cabeza en exasperación. ¿Por que siempre le tenían que salir las cosas mal? ¡No importaba que tan bien lo planeara, siempre ocurría algo que causaba que todo se echara a perder!

"¿Que harás ahora, Señorita Supervisora? Secuestraste a una humana que no estaba involucrada en este asunto y de paso les hiciste saber a tus enemigos que estabas tras de ellos. Es posible que justo ahora estén en camino hacia aquí para atacar la Mansión. Eso o ya se han marchado y te será muy difícil encontrarlos de nuevo."

Ruby echo sal a la herida, disfrutando la forma en la que Rin parecía estar sufriendo. La heredera de la familia Tohsaka solo apretó los puños, pensando en como solucionar el problema.

'¿Debo pedir ayuda a mis padres? No, esto es algo que debo solucionar por mi misma, además de que seguramente se enojaran cuando se enteren de que lo arruine de esta manera. ¿A ese Sacerdote...? ¡No, antes muerta que deber un favor a ese tipo!'

Justo cuando la cabeza de Rin estaba por explotar por la desesperación, una alarma sonó en su cabeza, era la alarma que indicaba un intruso había ingresado en su territorio mágico. Por un segundo el corazón de la chica se apretó, imaginando en su mente a un grupo de gente peligrosamente armada invadiendo su hogar; pero entonces el miedo dio paso a la confusión cuando entendió que la alarma había indicado solo a un intruso.

"Oh ho~ Parece que el chico que te vio las bragas a venido a buscarte. ¿Quizá se enamoro de ti a primera vista?"

"¡¿Que dices?!"

Rin dirigió la mirada hacia Ruby, la cual había sacado una especie de proyector en la parte superior de su... ¿cabeza?... y ahora estaba mostrando la imagen del pelirrojo saltando una de las murallas exteriores que dividía su casa de la calle.

"¡Eso es!"

La chica exclamo, totalmente aliviada. Si era capaz de atrapar a este chico, entonces sería capaz de llegar hasta las sirenas. ¡Incluso quizá podría utilizarlo a él de carnada para atraer al resto!

"¡Ruby! ¡Desactiva las trampas del patio y el recibidor pero deja activas todas las demás! Quiero que atraigas a ese chico hasta aquí."

"Oh~ ¡Hoy mi maestra esta muy animada! ¿Quizá te enamoraste también de este chico? ¿Quieres que te de tiempo para cambiarte de bra-"

 ***Crack* *Crack***

Rodeando a Ruby con sus manos y apretándolas tan fuerte que el báculo comenzó a agrietarse, Rin miro con ojos asesinos a su varita.

"Déjate de estupideces y haz lo que te digo..."

"¡Lo entiendo! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Rin-sama, si me aprietas tan fuerte, me romperé~! ¡No~!"

Rin podría jurar que si Ruby tuviera ojos sus pupilas tendrían forma de corazones en ese instante, pero decidió no perder más el tiempo y prepararse para recibir a su enemigo.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Shirou avanzó por el patio de esa enorme mansión con paso cauteloso, escondiéndose en cualquier arbusto o árbol que podía encontrar. Lo que estaba haciendo era una soberana estupidez. Incluso para un Magus experimentado, adentrarse al corazón del territorio de un Magus enemigo era bastante complicado. Esa era su base de operaciones, después de todo, el lugar donde todos sus Misterios y Hechizos surgirían con mayor efecto y el menor gasto de poder para ellos.

Para un completo amateur como él, que ni siquiera era capaz de dominar el único hechizo que conocía, esto era lo más cercano a un suicidio que se le podría ocurrir. Eso dicho, no es como si él tuviera otra opción. Taiga había sido confundida con Sun y había sido secuestrada, por lo que era necesario rescatarla lo más pronto posible. Esta chica había mencionado algo de un castigo por invadir su territorio, por lo que solo los cielos sabían que clase de cosas terribles eran capaces de hacerle a su guardián o podrían estarle haciendo en ese preciso momento.

Shirou negó con la cabeza, alejando de su mente tales pensamientos. Debía concentrarse en no ser descubierto tanto como le fuera posible y en el momento en que el enfrentamiento se volviera inevitable, tendría que encontrar la manera de luchar contra lo que sea que su enemigo tuviera preparado para él.

'Espero que estas dos sean suficientes...'

En su espalda, dos espadas de madera se hallaban, amarradas por cuerdas de una forma que hacía recordar un poco a los ninjas en televisión. El pelirrojo las había reforzado cuidadosamente antes de aventurarse al territorio enemigo y esperaba que pudieran ayudarle, aunque fuera solo un poco.

El chico cruzó finalmente todo el patio, tentando con cuidado el pomo de la puerta en busca de alguna clase de trampa. Cuando se convenció de que era seguro, o al menos de que cualquier trampa que tuviera era imposible de descubrir para él, Shirou giro el pomo e ingreso a la casa silenciosamente, cerrando la puerta tras de él. Observando a su alrededor, notó que la casa tenía un aspecto occidental por dentro, totalmente acorde a su aspecto exterior. Shirou comenzó a preguntarse si los Tohsaka eran una familia japonesa o no, pero sus contemplaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando un sonido se escucho.

 ***Click* *¡Bam!***

"¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh!"

Justo debajo de sus pies, el suelo de madera se rompió. No, mientras caía varios metros hacia la oscuridad, el pelirrojo alcanzo a notar que en realidad se había abierto una trampilla justo debajo de donde él había estado parado antes.

"¡Kuh!"

Shirou exclamo, sintiendo el aire escapar de sus pulmones cuando su espalda golpeo contra el suelo. Tragándose su dolor, el pelirrojo se obligo a levantarse, sujetando sus espadas y liberándolas de su espalda con rapidez.

 ***¡Pam!***

 ***¡Pam!*** ***¡Pam!*** ***¡Pam!*** ***¡Pam!***

Varias luces se encendieron en secuencia, cegando al pelirrojo por un instante debido a la intensidad de las mismas. Cuando por fin sus ojos pudieron adaptarse un poco a este cambio de iluminación, entonces pudo observar a la chica de antes, parada junto a una mesa de piedra donde su guardián estaba acostada.

"¡Fuji-nee!"

Grito el chico, tratando de asegurarse de que Taiga no estaba lastimada, pero la mujer no respondió.

"Fufufu. Bienvenido a mi santuario, pequeño camarón. Permite que te elogie por haber tenido el valor de venir hasta mi mansión. Sin embargo, recuerdo haberte dicho que trajeras contigo a toda tu familia de Sirenas. ¿Acaso no te preocupa lo que le pueda ocurrir a esta mujer?"

Rin apunto su dedo contra el cuerpo de Taiga, un pequeño orbe de magia apareciendo en la punta de su mano. Shirou se tenso de inmediato, pero se forzó a si mismo a relajarse.

"¿Sirenas? ¡No tengo idea de que estas hablando! ¡Yo solo vine por que secuestraste a Fuji-nee por algún motivo raro!"

Exclamo el pelirrojo, apuntando una de sus espadas a la chica. Tenía la teoría de que esta chica mágica se había equivocado, así que si de alguna manera podía sacar a Taiga del peligro, ya después podría encargarse de que no tratara de lastimar a Sun o a su familia.

Y si fallaba, bueno, al menos ya había tomado medidas preventivas al menos.

Rin se mostró confundida y molesta por un segundo, preocupada de que, quizá, se habían equivocado incluso con este chico. La chica observo a su báculo y este se removió un poco, hablando con calma.

"Esta vez no nos equivocamos. Este chico sin duda es el que esta relacionado con esas sirenas. De hecho, puedo sentir circuitos mágicos en él, aunque son bastante débiles, así que no debe ser una amenaza para ti."

Shirou solo pudo chistar en irritación cuando su mentira fue revelada con facilidad y Rin lo miro con una enorme sonrisa, feliz de que finalmente tenia un objetivo con el cual poder desquitar todas sus frustraciones.

"Te lo diré una vez más chico, trae al resto de las sirenas contigo o tu y esta mujer sufrirán las consecuencias."

Rin demando, el dedo con el que apuntaba a Taiga brillando con mayor intensidad. Shirou solo reacomodo sus pies lentamente, preparándose para lo que planeaba hacer.

"Desgraciadamente, ellas ya se han huido de esta ciudad al enterarse de que las estabas buscando. Solo quedamos Fuji-nee y yo."

Dijo con total seguridad y Rin miro de nueva cuenta a Ruby, pero el bastón solo encogió sus alas, como indicando que no podía saber si el pelirrojo mentía o no. Frunciendo el ceño, Rin chisto molesta mientras miraba al chico.

"Supongo que tendré que sacarte la información de a donde se han ido, entonces. Por fortuna, estoy convencida de que esta mujer te preocupa lo suficiente como para invadir el territorio de un Magus enemigo, así que empieza a hablar o comenzara a disparar mis ataques."

Sonriendo con malicia, Rin apunto su dedo a la cabeza de Taiga. Shirou solo asintió levemente, pero entonces miro un poco hacia abajo para después girar su rostro, luciendo apenado.

"Pero antes, deberías cubrir tus panties con algo. ¿De verdad te gusta tanto el color negro?"

"¡Gyaaaa!"

Rin llevo ambas manos de nuevo a su falda, preguntándose si Ruby había desactivado el hechizo de nuevo. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que, hechizo o no, desde su posicion el pelirrojo no tenia manera de ver debajo de ella. Alzando su vista con preocupación, la pelinegro se encontró con el extremo de una espada de madera viajando a gran velocidad hacia su rostro.

"¡Ruby, escudo!"

La chica grito, lanzándose hacia atrás para evitar el ataque al mismo tiempo que una esfera de luz carmesí la rodeaba. La espada toco la esfera y un ruido seco se escucho, pero su escudo de mana fue capaz de detener el golpe.

En su lugar, la chica fue lanzada varios metros hacia atrás. Shirou no perdió tiempo entonces, pero no se lanzó a la chica de nuevo, si no que empujo a Taiga hacia abajo de la mesa de piedra, escondiendo su cuerpo detrás de ella para que le sirviera de escudo por si la Magus planeaba atacarla. Con eso hecho, el chico se giro de nuevo a su agresora, sus dos espadas listas en cada mano.

"¡Tu, pequeño...!"

Rin exclamo, recuperando finalmente el control de su vuelo y quedando flotando unos centímetros encima del suelo. Shirou solo la observo, sus ojos completamente enfocados en ella.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes, cada uno tratando de medir los movimientos del otro. Fue entonces que Rin decidió que ella no tenia nada de que preocuparse, ya que a pesar del susto inicial, el pelirrojo había sido incapaz de atravesar su barrera. Convencida de esto, la Magus apunto su dedo hacia su enemigo.

"¡Gandr!"

Ella dijo, liberando una esfera de mana a gran velocidad. Por un segundo Shirou pensó en golpearla con su espada, pero decidió esquivarla al último segundo al no ser capaz de saber que efecto tendría sobre sus dos únicas armas.

"¡Gandr! ¡Gandr! ¡Gandr!"

Continuo su ataque la chica pero el pelirrojo esquivo todos sus ataques, aunque con algo de dificultad. Esto ataques eran rápidos, pero no tan rápidos como las balas comprimidas de Maki o su ataque de Jet supersónico, así que Shirou fue capaz de apartarse del camino al último momento.

"¡Déjate golpear, demonios!"

Rin, sintiéndose frustrada, cambio de estrategia entonces, comenzando a moverse ella por igual para intentar atacarlo desde distintos ángulos, en busca de su punto ciego. Una batalla de velocidad y precisión comenzó entonces, Shirou teniendo que esquivar los ataques sin perder de vista a la chica que se movía con agilidad por el enorme sótano y Rin volando alrededor, apuntando hacia su objetivo mientras mantenía su distancia del chico a la vez que de los objetos del lugar con los que pudiera chocar al volar de esa manera tan errática.

Esa batalla continuo por alrededor de tres minutos más hasta que finalmente Shirou cometió un error, acercándose demasiado hacía donde Taiga estaba cuando trato de esquivar uno de los ataques. Viendo su oportunidad, Rin levanto su mano, apuntando hacía la mujer aun inconsciente en el suelo.

"¡Jackpot!"

Rin exclamo, disparando su ataque y Shirou solo pudo forzar sus piernas a correr, dando un gran salto y recibiendo el ataque con su cuerpo, justo en el centro de su espalda.

"¡Gah!"

El chico exclamo, sintiendo todo su cuerpo entumecerse y las fuerzas de sus brazos y piernas esfumándose en un segundo, por lo que cayó al suelo de inmediato.

"¡Kuh...!"

El pelirrojo trato de forzar a su cuerpo a levantarse pero este simplemente no le respondía, por lo que solo pudo observar con impotencia como Tohsaka Rin se acercaba a él, una enorme sonrisa de superioridad enmarcando su rostro.

"En verdad me diste muchos problemas, pequeño camarón. Pero es el fin del juego. Ahora, ¿te sientes dispuesto a hablar?"

Apuntando otro de sus ataques a él, Rin lo miro con intensidad, haciéndole entender que de sus siguientes palabras dependía el si sería atacado o no. Por supuesto, Shirou se quedo callado, negándose a traicionar a Sun o a su familia.

'Rayos, esto apesta.'

Se dijo el chico con total reproche. No solo había fallado en rescatar a su guardián, si no que aparentemente sería incapaz de proteger a Sun ahora que había sido capturado. Shirou no sabía si esta chica planeaba matarlo o solo torturarlo hasta conseguir sus respuestas, pero no tenia duda de que, una vez hubiera obtenido todo lo que necesitaba de él, entonces la pelinegro lo inhabilitara para evitar que interfiriera cuando atacara a la familia Seto.

'Menudo Heroe de la Justicia resulte...'

Apretando sus dientes con remordimiento, el chico cerro los ojos, esperando para recibir cualquier castigo que esta chica tuviera planeado para él.

 ***Tonk***

"¡Eso duele!"

Por supuesto, lo que nunca se espero fue escuchar un sonido seco, seguido del aullido de dolor de la joven Magus. Abriendo los ojos, el pelirrojo descubrió que habían aparecido dos personas más detrás de la chica. Un hombre y una mujer adultos. Rin también se giro bruscamente, buscando al responsable de este ataque a traición que acababa de sufrir. Sin embargo, sus ojos llenos de enfado se congelaron por instante para después abrirse por completo, pero ahora en un gesto de horror.

"¿Mamá...? ¿Papá...?"

"Tohsaka Rin. ¿Que se supone que esta ocurriendo aquí?"

La mujer pregunto, su rostro totalmente molesto siendo la versión adulta del rostro enfadado de la joven Magus, por lo que Shirou no tuvo problemas para convencerse de que, efectivamente, estas personas eran los padres de Rin.

Rin por su parte solo pudo comenzar a retroceder con temor, Ruby desapareciendo de la vista y tratando de huir por las escaleras, pero la madre de Rin movió su mano con rapidez y entonces el báculo termino clavado a la pared, una de sus alas siendo atravesada por una sencilla pero refinada daga.

"¿Y bien, señorita? ¿Me puedes por que hay dos extraños tirados en el sótano de nuestra casa?"

La mujer pregunto de nuevo, esta vez cerrando sus ojos y mostrando una sonrisa que por alguna razón causaron un escalofrío de horror al pelirrojo.

Rin solo pudo comenzar a llorar en ese instante.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"En verdad lamento todo esto, Emiya-kun. Todo ocurrió por un gran malentendido por parte de nuestra familia."

La voz de Tohsaka Aoi sonaba sincera mientras le ofrecía una disculpa al chico. Shirou solo negó con la cabeza, bebiendo un poco del té que le habían ofrecido. Sus manos aún se sentían un poco débiles, pero aun así fue capaz de sujetar la fina tasa si derramar el liquido.

"Esta bien, Tohsaka-san. Estoy feliz de que todo se haya solucionado al final."

Aparentemente, la familia de Sun si había contactado a la familia Tohsaka, solicitando el permiso para mudarse a la ciudad de Fuyuki. Sin embargo, solamente los padres de Rin estaban al tanto de esto, debido a que Rin había ido de viaje debido a que ella participaba en un torneo de su club de ajedrez. Aún así, de alguna manera la joven Magus se había enterado de la llegada de la familia de Sirenas, pero no del hecho que se les había otorgado el permiso. Temiendo que algo malo ocurriera, los padres Tohsaka viajaron hasta donde el torneo se llevaba a cabo, pero justo al mismo tiempo Rin decidió regresar a casa y tomar acciones por su cuenta.

Por supuesto, todo eso pudo haberse evitado con facilidad si no fuera por...

"Por todos los cielos. Es por eso que les he dicho siempre lleven sus teléfonos móviles con ustedes. Esta bien que nos les guste demasiado la tecnología, pero en estos tiempos son indispensables para comunicarse."

Tohsaka Rin y su padre, Tohsaka Tokiomi, estaban sentados en la posición Seiza cerca de una de las paredes de la habitación, ambos luciendo bastante decaídos. Tokiomi había sido el que le contó el asunto de las sirenas a su hija, pero debido a que es bastante malo en el uso de teléfonos, había colgado la llamada a la mitad sin darse cuenta.

Por otra parte, Rin no solía llevarse su teléfono con ella, por lo que la única manera que tenían de contactarla era a través de cualquier teléfono fijo que el lugar donde ella se hospedara tuviera, por lo que una vez la Magus se alejaba de ellos, se quedaba incomunicada por mucho tiempo.

"Aún así, ser lo suficientemente precavidos como para contactar a los Supervisores de la ciudad. Creo que les debo una disculpa a la familia de Sun. Al parecer los menosprecie sin darme cuenta."

Comento el chico con cierto arrepentimiento. El no les había mencionado nada remotamente relacionado a la magia por temor a que la familia de Sun no estuviera al tanto de ello, pero ahora descubría que esto no era más que un pensamiento ingenuo de su parte. Después de todo, ellos eran criaturas mágicas, así que era casi imposible que no estuvieran al tanto de la comunidad mágica.

Para su sorpresa, Tohsaka Aoi solo negó con la cabeza, una sonrisa serena apareciendo en su rostro.

"Muchas de las criaturas mágicas no suelen relacionarse con la comunidad mágica, por lo que es normal que desconozcan muchas de nuestras reglas y costumbres. Es solo debido a que Ren-san y yo fuimos compañeras de escuela hace mucho tiempo."

Admitió la mujer y Shirou solo pudo mostrarse sorprendido.

"Eh~ Ya veo."

Exclamo, pensando en lo realmente pequeño que podía ser el mundo.

"Aún así, pensar que la pequeña Sun estaría comprometida ya. Que rápido pasa el tiempo."

Aoi miro hacia el techo, quizá rememorando muchos momentos de su vida. Shirou no pudo evitar preguntar entonces.

"¿Oh? ¿Conoce a Sun-chan?"

"Solo por unas fotos que Ren-san me mando en el pasado. La verdad es que no estoy seguro de que aspecto tiene justo ahora, pero estoy segura de que es una bella señorita, justo como lo era su madre."

La mujer sonrió y Shirou le devolvió la sonrisa.

"Supongo que sí."

Admitió con franqueza y Aoi pareció encantada por esto.

"Mamá, ¿Puedo levantarme ya? Mis piernas están comenzando a doler..."

Rin suplico, sintiendo como sus piernas daban el salto de estar entumecidas a enviar señales de dolor debido a la falta de circulación en la sangre. Aoi solo pudo suspirar ante esto.

"Y mi pequeña se sigue comportando como una niña todavía..."

Suspiro con tristeza y Rin gimió en pena ante el tono decepcionado de su madre.

Shirou solo pudo reír con vergüenza ajena.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Gracias por visitarnos, y de verdad me disculpo por todo el malentendido."

"Esta bien, en serio."

Shirou se hallaba a las afueras de la Mansión Tohsaka, siendo despedido por una cordial Aoi y por una apenada Rin. El chico acomodo a Taiga en su espalda, la chica aun dormida a pesar de todo el ajetreo que había sucedido.

"Esto... ¿De verdad no hay nada malo con Fuji-nee...?"

No pudo evitar preguntar el pelirrojo, temiendo que quizá el hechizo que usaron para dormirle hubiera tenido una reacción negativa en ella. La madre de Rin solo le dedico una mirada inquisitiva a su hija y la joven Magus exclamo, sintiendo ya exasperada.

"¡Ya les dije! Use un hechizo de hipnosis sencillo en ella. ¡Ya debería haber despertado, pero si no lo ha hecho es cosa suya!"

Se defendió y Ruby 'asintió' en apoyo. Shirou solo suspiro, pensando que era muy probable que su guardián simplemente estuviera dormida.

"Bien, creo que es momento de volver a casa. Gracias por el té."

"Fue un placer tenerte aquí. Por favor dile a Ren-san que venga a visitarnos un día de estos."

Asintiendo, el chico se alejo de ambas mujeres, la mayor despidiendolo con la mano y la menor solo mirándole con enfado para después girar su rostro y volver al interior de su hogar.

Shirou avanzo por las calles de Miyama, ahora pintadas por la luz del atardecer.

"¡Ah, mierda! ¡La cena de Sun!"

El chico exclamo en preocupación, acelerando el paso mientras se preguntaba que clase de excusa tendría que darle a Sun sobre el por que llegaba tarde a la primera comida que su prometida le prepararía.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Maki llevo la enorme (para ella) copa de sake a sus labios, dejando que el caliente liquido recorriera su garganta y llegara a su estomago.

"¡Gah!"

Soltando una exclamación de satisfacción, la pequeña caracola levanto la vista al cielo, observando la luna nocturna que se miraba a través del amplio patio de la residencia Emiya. Era alrededor de media noche y todos los habitantes de la casa ya estaban acostados, posiblemente durmiendo ya, por lo que la chica podía beber sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo.

O al menos, así debería ser.

Sin embargo, preocupaciones era todo lo que ella tenia en la cabeza en ese momento. Estaba todo el asunto del prometido, por supuesto. También el gran cambio que suponía alejarse de su hábitat natural que eran los océanos, el estrés por el cambio de rutina tan brusco y por supuesto la presión de proteger a Sun de todo peligro, aunque esto último era más bien un placer que una preocupación para la pequeña caracola. Aún así, lamentablemente, un nuevo tipo de preocupación comenzaba a rondarle la mente.

El chico conocido como Emiya Shirou.

Maki no estaba segura sobre que pensar de él. Por supuesto, estaba el hecho de que lo odiaba por haber obligado a su señorita a casarse con un completo desconocido. Sin embargo, dejando de lado ese asunto, la chica no podía negar que el joven Emiya era un joven mas o menos decente.

No, quizá era demasiado decente para su gusto.

Había algo raro en él, y no se refería al hecho de que el chico fuera capaz de esquivar ataques letales incluso estando dormido. No, de hecho la facilidad que tenía para quedar atrapado en toda clase de situaciones peligrosas. Primero el incidente del crucero, donde casi se ahoga por salvar a un montón de desconocidos. Después estaba el incidente del prometido, donde el chico acepto casarse con Sun aun sabiendo que su vida se pondría en riesgo desde ese momento en adelante. Al principio Maki lo despreciaba, pensando que el chico había decidido casarse solo para salvar su pellejo, pero aparentemente era todo lo contrario.

El piojo de mar lo había hecho para salvar la vida de Sun y, en menor extensión, la vida de Taiga. Poco después estaba el incidente de los tipos esos en el puente, que si bien no eran demasiado peligrosos, en un momento de la batalla la situación se volvió peligrosa cuando ambos cayeron al rió.

Y justo ahora, lo que acababa de ocurrir hacia tan solo unas horas ese mismo día.

Cuando se encontraron con el chico después de volver de compras, Maki solo pudo sentirse molesta de que el pelirrojo hubiera interrumpido el poco tiempo a solas que ella y su señorita podían pasar juntas, sin embargo, ambas pronto notaron que había algo raro con el chico cuando lo vieron todo agitado y aparentemente preocupado por algo.

Ahora, a Maki las preocupaciones del chico la traían sin cuidado, pero su señorita se preocupo por él y le pregunto si algo andaba mal. El pelirrojo solo las miro, luciendo aliviado por algo, pero entonces su rostro se torno a uno que hizo que Maki entrecerrara los ojos.

Era esa misma maldita mirada de determinación que la caracola había comenzado a notar en el pelirrojo antes de hacer algo arriesgado y sinceramente estúpido.

Curiosa por la situación, la caracola salio de su escondite para observar mejor al chico y para su sorpresa este se contento de verla.

"Lo siento, Maki-san. ¿Puedes hablar contigo un momento a solas?"

Pidió el chico, dejando ver cierta urgencia en su voz. Por supuesto, tanto Sun como ella se sorprendieron, ambas siendo conscientes de la mala relación que existía entre ambos. Aún así, el chico se mantuvo firme en su petición y Maki decidió acceder tan solo por que ahora en verdad tenía curiosidad por saber que era lo que le ocurría a la pulga de mar.

Alejándose una pequeña distancia de Sun, el chico saco uno de sus cuadernos, apuntando en ella algo rápidamente pero cuidando de que Sun no pudiera verlo, después arranco la hoja y la dobló, entregándosela a la caracola.

"Por favor, Maki-san. Quiero que guardes esta nota contigo. No se la muestres a nadie, especialmente a Sun-can, y no la abras a menos que yo no regrese esta noche a tiempo para la cena. Sin embargo, si regreso a tiempo, por favor destruyela sin leerla. ¿Puedo pedirte este favor?"

"¿Aahh? ¿Que demonios estas pensando, piojo de mar?"

Maki de verdad estaba confusa por la actitud del pelirrojo, pero este solo asintió, yendo tan lejos como para hacerle una profunda reverencia.

"¡Por favor, Maki-san! ¡Es muy importante!"

Maki pudo escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa proviniendo de su señorita, sin duda también sorprendida por lo que estaba observando. Maki miro al chico por unos instantes más, notando que, a pesar de que parecía tener prisa por alguna razón, el pelirrojo estaba dispuesto a permanecer inclinado hasta que la chica le diera una respuesta.

Suspirando pesadamente, Maki tomo la nota y la escondió en su yukata.

"Mas te vale que me des una buena explicación después, gusano."

La caracola dijo y el chico se levanto, dándole una mirada pensativa para después asentir.

"Asi lo haré. ¡Muchas gracias, Maki, te prometo que te devolveré este favor algún día!"

Exclamo el chico, para después mirar hacia donde Sun estaba.

"Lo siento, Sun-chan, tengo algo que hacer justo ahora, pero tratare de llegar a tiempo para la cena."

"¿Eh? ¿Shirou-san? ¿Que esta pasando?"

Dejando atrás a una totalmente confundida Sun, el pelirrojo se marcho a toda prisa con rumbo desconocido. La castaña se acerco entonces a su amiga, la cual se notaba bastante molesta.

"Maki-chan, ¿podrías decirme que esta ocurriendo? ¿De que hablaron Shirou-san y tu?"

La caracola se sintió tentada por un instante por entregarle la nota a su señorita, después de todo Maki no tenia ninguna obligación de ayudar al pelirrojo. Sin embargo, pronto decidió dejarlo pasar por esta vez, en su lugar diciendo.

"El piojo de mar trataba de sobornarme para que le consiguiera una de las prendas de ropa interior de la señorita Sun. Por supuesto, me nege de inmediato, pero entonces me ofrecio dinero por las de Masa, asi que llegamos a un buen acuerdo."

"¿EEEEHHHHH? ¡¿SHIROU-SAN DIJO ESO?!"

Habiendo arruinado un poco más la reputación del chico a los ojos de su señorita, Maki se sintió un poco mejor consigo misma. Eso dicho, la chica aún tenia curiosidad por entender que era lo que tenía tan apurado al chico, por lo que decidio leer la nota, sin importarle si rompía su promesa con él o no.

Fue entonces que su actual dilema comenzó.

La nota decía:

 _ **"No puedo explicar demasiado, pero personas peligrosas están tras del clan Seto.**_

 _ **tomen a Sun-chan y huyan de la ciudad a un sitio seguro."**_

Por supuesto que una nota así encendería las señales de alarma en la cabeza de Maki y la pequeña asesina entro en acción de inmediato. Sin embargo, la chica se detuvo al no saber como le explicaría esto a sus jefes, ni si esto podría tratarse de una broma o un malentendido, así que su única opción era la de rastrear al pelirrojo y tratar de sacarle una explicación.

Asegurándose de que Sun estaba segura en la residencia Emiya, la caracola se apresuro a dejarle un mensaje rápido a dos de los agentes cercanos que tenían siempre en espera en las cercanías de la antigua casa. Los padres de Sun junto a Masa no deberían tardar en llegar, pero era mejor cubrir cualquier posibilidad. La caracola salio a la ciudad en busca del chico, saltando de tejado en tejado ayudándose de su fuerza sobre humana y sus chorros de agua para los sitios demasiado lejanos. Le tomó bastante tiempo encontrarlo, algo que por alguna razón comenzó a desesperara, pero finalmente lo encontró a las afueras del hogar de los Supervisores de la ciudad de entre todos los sitios. Acercándose con cautela, la chica fue capaz de escuchar su conversación, entendiendo finalmente un poco la situación.

Aparentemente hubo un malentendido y la hija de los Supervisores había tratado de atacar al clan Seto. Por alguna razón que Maki no comprendía la chica había decidido que sus primeros objetivos serían el pelirrojo y su guardián, pero algo ocurrió que hizo que el chico no fuera capturado también. Maki supuso que fue en ese momento cuando ellas lo encontraron y el joven Emiya decidió tratar de enfrentar solo a la hija de los Supervisores para rescatar a su guardián(Cosa que Maki no pudo mas que tachar como una completa estupidez).

Aún así, el chico se había tomado el tiempo para dejar una nota que les advertiría del peligro, una que, a todas luces, no tenia la intención de servir como salvavidas para que alguien acudiera en su rescate ya que no indicaba quien era el enemigo ni a donde había ido él.

El rostro de Maki hizo una mueca de desagrado ante el recuerdo, tomando otro trago de sake para tratar de relajarse.

El mocoso los estaba subestimando. Si bien era cierto que muy pocos integrantes del clan Seto le tenían aprecio (solo tres realmente), eso no quitaba el hecho de que el chico justo ahora era un miembro de su clan, y si un miembro arriesgaba su vida para proteger al clan, entonces el clan arriesgaría su vida para protegerlo a cambio. Dejar atrás a alguien y huir para salvar la vida solo les traería deshonor y vergüenza, después de todo.

Esa era la caballerosidad del clan Seto de la que ellos se sentían tan orgullosos.

"Heh..."

Maki rió con amargura, jamás imaginando que el tiempo en el que ella tendría que aceptar a ese gusano como uno de los suyos llegaría tan rápido. Estaba bien, de cualquier forma. Ella no tenia que estar feliz con la idea, pero aún así era capaz de dejar de lado sus sentimientos para asegurar la felicidad de su señorita.

El chico tenia una extraña predisposición para meterse en situaciones arriesgadas pero su muerte le causaría una profunda tristeza a Sun, por lo tanto, era su deber como su mejor amiga el asegurarse de que el mocoso estuviera preparado para cualquier batalla futura.

Sonriendo con malicia y habiendo arreglado los problemas en su mente, la joven caracola levanto su copa hacia la luna, brindando con alegría.

En el interior de su cuarto, apenas comenzando a quedarse dormido, un escalofrío de miedo recorrió a Shirou de cuerpo completo, obligandole a despertarse y mirar a su alrededor con preocupación. Finalmente, después de unos cinco minutos de revisar que efectivamente no había nadie (presumiblemente Maki) tratando de lastimarlo, el chico se acostó a dormir de nueva cuenta, aunque le costo mucho trabajo reconciliar el sueño.

Fin del capitulo 07.

*Ending: Brave Shine – F/SN: UBW Opening*

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Recuerden, respuesta a los review en el foro de fanfiction:

myforums/TheRebirth/6682642/

Además de que ya se me quito lo tonto y me di cuenta de donde tenia que hacerle click para permitir que otras personas pudieran crear sus propios temas, asi que sientanse libres de postear alli sus dudas y sugerencias por igual.

O cualquier cosa random, eso también vale.

Y si pueden, pásense por mi pagina web o mi página de Ptreon, donde esta el enlace al juego que hice:

ptreon punto com barra disfantasyproject

proyectodisfantasy punto wordpress punto com

Por favor, si alguno lo juega, sientase libre de dejar un comentario en la página o en el tema del foro que acabo de crear.

Bien, eso es todo por ahora.

¡Hasta la proxima semana!


End file.
